A Neko For You
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Seres con colas, orejas e instintos de gato, catalogados como fenómenos por los humanos, utilizados únicamente para ser vendidos como mascotas, sirvientes, incluso como esclavos. ItaDei/SasuNaru/SaiGaa - Re-editando
1. Inicio

**RE-EDITADO**

**• A Neko For You •**  
><strong><br>**

**Disclaimer:** _La serie de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishismoto._

**Setting:** _AU_

**Parejas:** _ItaDei/ SasuNaru/ SaiGaa/ entre otras._

**Rating:** _T_

* * *

><p>El radiante brillo del alba entrando por su ventana le acariciaba el rostro; en el que se encontraba descansando, parpadeo un par de veces ante la molesta luz matutina que entraba libremente los rayos de sol ante la escasa falta de cortinas, alumbrando su habitación por completo.<p>

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo le pesaba, todavía le retumbaban en su cabeza del recuerdo de los sonidos de la música extremadamente alta en sus oídos y sentía las sofocantes personas en la casa gritando y bailando por doquier, todavía podía sentir el olor a alcohol que lo tenía pegado en su nariz, estaba mareado.

El ambiente de la noche anterior lo tenía impregnado en su piel; sabía que estaba hecho un completo desastre, no había dormido lo necesario y la madrugada no le fue productiva para que su cuerpo descansase lo que un humano requiere.

Una sola noche fue capaz para hacerlo caer rendido, jamás pensó que una simple celebración abarcara tanto alboroto, desde reunirse en su casa unos incontables jóvenes que en su vida conocía hasta llegar la policía a detener el escándalo, lo pasó por alto, era un día importante y lo entendía, pero vaya que lo dejo agotado.

Casi sin poder distinguir sus propios pies se levanto de la cama adormilado, y perezoso, se elevo algunos mechones azabaches de su cara que le estorbaban la vista y miro lo poco que alcanzaba a observar, vio el desorden de su habitación pero no le tomo importancia, suspiro agriamente dando pasos lentos y torpes, como si de un zombie se tratase, se miro en un espejo circular que ocupaba gran parte de la pared de su habitación notando que sus finas facciones se arruinaban sutilmente por el cansancio que en ellas trasmitía.

De piel blanquecina, ojos rasgados y finos con diferencia al ser carmesíes, cabello largo asimismo oscuro atado normalmente con una coleta baja llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda con dos flecos a los lados de su rostro, sin olvidar que debajo de sus ojos se diferenciaban unas ojeras visibles que lo hacían ver de cierto modo atractivo.

Salió de la recamara dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño para poder refrescarse la cara, pero llevándose la sorpresa de que este estaba ocupado por otra persona, cerró los ojos con pesadez ante la espera, vagamente observo la puerta notando que de esta se llevarían su tiempo al escuchar el agua de la regadera sonar desde el interior.

Junto las cejas ante un dolor punzándole la cabeza, descendió por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.  
>Una voz conocida y algo irritante lo hace fruncir el ceño, de nuevo.<p>

Sai Uchiha, un joven de piel totalmente descolorida como la nieve, cabello oscuro y ojos tan negros como la noche, se encontraba sentado en el sillón con sus pijamas puestas, le miro dándole un saludo seguido de una sonrisa, bajo la revista de sus manos y se levanto para darle buenos días a su hermano recién levantado, Sai era por mucho una de las personas más extrañas que conocía, no sabía que estaba pensando exactamente y eso le provocaba un sentimiento de incomodidad por no saber que cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, es bisexual y un acosador empedernido tanto con mujeres como a hombres, motivo que las personas le tienen un aire de desconfianza.

Itachi le ignoro dándose camino hacia la cocina por algo de beber, le siguió comenzándole a decir sandeces en el camino, si no fuera su hermano ya lo hubiera estrellado contra la pared.

El sonido agudo del timbre llamando en la puerta hizo callar al joven e instintivamente se fue a sentar en una de las sillas poniéndose a leer la revista que llevaba en sus manos con excusa de no querer ir atender, el mayor le miro afilando los ojos mientras se disponía ir hacia la entrada.

Curvea una ceja algo confuso al ver a una jovencita en el umbral, una de cabello azulado, ojos color lila, observándolo calladamente, noto extrañado un par de orejas mininas parecidas al color de su cabello y detrás de su atuendo una cola esponjada que la movía de un lado a otro como si tuviera vida.

La joven comenzó a pronunciar unas débiles palabras, cuando abrió sus labios se distinguían unos colmillos entre sus dientes.

— _**Ohayo, Uchiha-san**_ — Saludo cordialmente con una sonrisa en el rostro — _**Disculpe la molestia, vengo de parte de la señorita Yuhi-sama para invitarlos a una celebración muy importante en su mansión**_ — Añadió mostrando en sus manos un sobre y prosiguiente entregárselo al hombre en sus manos.

— _**Tanto usted como sus hermanos son bienvenidos**_— Ante él hizo una leve reverencia en señal de despidió no sin antes ofrecer una cálida expresión hacia el moreno y decir las próximas palabras en son de cortesía —_**Esperamos que nos honren con su presencia**_—

A los segundo la chica se había alejado, dejando algo curioso al Uchiha ante un cosplay tan bien hecho hasta se podía decir que era real, desprendía mucho realismo, aunque claro la dueña de esa chica siempre fue una mujer que le gusta de las cosas fuera de común, lo extravagante, seguro simplemente no era más que otro fetichismo de Kurenai.

Con el pequeño sobre en sus manos lo abrió sin tener algún interés en ello, de hecho ni tiempo podría gastar en algo como ello, al momento no se tardo cuando la puerta se había cerrado tras de sí, el destino de aquel papel termino en la esquina de una de las mesas de la sala.

_**— ¿Quien era? —**_ Llego a sus oídos la curiosa pregunta de Sai, permaneciendo aun sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones sin perder la vista en la revista que ocupaban ambas manos.

— _**Solo una de las sirvientas de Kurenai con cosplay**_ — Contesto con simpleza arrastrando las palabras conforme se iba dirigiendo hacia la entrada de la cocina.

— _**¿Cosplay?**_ — Repitió para sí mismo — _**¿Qué tipo de cosplay era?**_— Preguntó con sumo interés apartando la vista de la revista.

— _**Como de gato o algo parecido**_ — Dio como respuesta al momento que entro en hacia la cocina con destino a comer algo.

En ese instante la sonrisa de Sai se volvió maliciosa y algo zurrona, en muchas categorías Sai entraba en la de _"Pervertido y promiscuo"_ y con esa definición había que tener cuidado ya que la verdad nadie puede llegar a saber las intenciones que podía tener ocultas al igual que sus pensamientos y eso lo sabían ambos hermanos.

Era divertido hasta hace poco se había rumorado la información y ya la gente estaba sobre ello como pan caliente, no era de extrañar de Kurenai, siempre pisando la moda y las novedades de la sociedad, no tardo mucho en conseguir ser parte del resto de los demás conforme seguir las tendencias, típico de ella.

No se tardo mucho cuando Itachi había aparecido de nuevo en la sala, encontrándose de nueva cuenta con Sai mirando las mismas páginas del nuevo volumen de la revista.

Las sutiles pisadas de otro integrante bajando las escaleras daban en anuncio que un tercero había entrado a la sala, siendo este el menor de los hermanos. Sasuke Uchiha un joven de piel pálida, poseedor de unos ojos rasgados tan negros como el carbón, cabello ennegrecido con ciertos matices azulados peinado en puntas hacia atrás con dos flecos a los lados de su cara.

Este mismo se situó en el sillón más grande de la habitación, uno de cuero café oscuro, su vista estaba concentrada hacia su móvil, sin tener intenciones de siquiera dar los buenos días, normalmente siempre viste decente sin embargo en esta ocasión se notaba que tenía planes, su apariencia lo delataba, una camisa color azul llevando una camisa encima sin abotonar de tono grisáceo de manga larga, unos vaqueros ajustados color negro adornado con algunas cadenas en sus costados y como siempre en su cuello se mostraba el símbolo característico de la familia.

La actitud de este chico es algo difícil, no es sencillo convivir con un adolescente de falta de padres de personalidad tosca, arrogante, antipática y fría, a pesar de ello el menor es muy independiente algo que en cierto modo puede ser una ventaja, aunque saque canas verdes en ocasiones, sin embargo algunas preocupaciones rodean a Itachi y es que Sasuke no tiene sentido común a veces resulta algo orgulloso y vengativo, provocando en ocasiones actué sin pensar.

El menor ve reojo expresando una gélida mirada hacia observa ambos Uchiha dando un seco e inexpresivo saludo, al momento que vuelve su vista hacia la pantalla de su celular, volviéndolos a ignorar completamente.

_**— Itachi, ¿A que vino la chica del cosplay? —**_ Preguntó un curioso Sai, recibiendo únicamente la espalda del nombrado acercase hacia un pequeño mueble, voltearse y entregarle un sobre.

En ese entonces Sai procedía a examinar el interior de la tarjeta, llevándose la grata sorpresa de ser un invitado de una de las distinguidas fiestas organizadas por nada más y ni nada menos que por la señorita Kurenai, conocida por ser la diva con las fiestas más extravagantes y únicas del país. Sonrió conforme seguía leyendo las elegantes letras plasmadas en el papel, dándose cuenta que dicha fiesta tenía un tema de celebración muy interesante.

—_**Así que de eso se trata —**_ Murmuro refiriéndose a la chica que entrego dicha invitación.  
>Era algo obvio que Itachi no la reconociera ya que él no es tipo de personas que sigue las tendencias, en cambio por su parte sabía perfectamente que esa joven era ese tipo de espécimen comprada por aquella mujer convirtiéndola nada más que una sirvienta.<p>

— _**¿Piensas ir?**_ — Interfirió Itachi indiferente al verlo sonreír de aquella forma.

— _**¿Por qué no?**_ —Concretó con otra pregunta — _**Seria muy grosero no ir… aunque —**_ Hizo una pausa tomando en sus manos la revista que tenía desde hace poco tiempo leyendo — _**Es primordial tener las condiciones para poder asistir**_—

— _**Un momento**_ — Interfirió el mayor — _**¿De qué condiciones hablas?**_ — Pregunto sin entender lo ultimo dicho por Sai.

— _**Parece que no pusiste atención al requisito principal de la fiesta**_ — Entrego la tarjeta de la invitación al moreno para que este la leyera con más precisión, notándose como su expresión cambiaba por una de confusión.

Se escucho la leve risa de Sai ante las reacciones de su hermano mayor, era lógico que desconociera la existencia de los Nekos, siempre se la paso ocupado en su trabajo, era irónico que Itachi fuera ignorante en ello, era casi insólito por motivo la burla inundo sobre Sai por ese simple hecho sin poder evitar reírse de su hermano, sin embargo ante esa burla Itachi le miro desafiante haciendo que se callara automáticamente.

Al paso Sai le mostro una página de aquella revista, una en donde mostraba a una joven de edad promedio, muy atractiva de cabello corto color chocolate, una simple modelo de revista solo que con la diferencia que poseía en su cabellera unas puntiagudas y peludas orejas gatunas junto con una larga cola del mismo tono de su pelo, anunciando con una enorme sonrisa un letrero llamativo en la esquina del papel.

**"¡Vamos, se acaba el tiempo! Consiga a uno de estos confiables animales, son serviciales y están a su disposición, hay para cada gusto desde Nekos hasta Kitsunes, usted solo escoja el género"**

Itachi curveo una ceja ante lo leído, parecía sacado de un manga estrambótico de género Shojo, no era posible, solo era una de esas cosas de fanáticos del anime/manga. Miro con seriedad al de piel completamente albina expresando completa incredibilidad.

—_**Deja de jugar**_ — Comentó entregándole la revista poniéndola sobre su pecho — _**Ya eres bastante grande para eso**_ —

— _**¿No me crees?**_— Recogió la revista guardándola en su bolsillo — _**Aunque no lo parece, son reales**_ —

— _**¿Me estás diciendo que estas cosas existen?, ¿Que viven entre nosotros?**_ — Pregunto sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro, aun si creer alguna palabra — _**Sai…**_— Dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, solo faltaba que Sai fuera un Otaku que a su edad le gustara todas esas cosas, que tomara interés por algo como ello, parecía como que en vez de creer estaba retrocediendo —_**… Madura, no existen humanos mitad gatos, eso es solo publicidad**_ —

— _**Estas equivocado**_ — Intervino en la conversación el menor de todos, haciendo que el mayor le mirara — _**Esas bazofias de la humanidad existen, no son humanos ni animales, son derivados de los gatos, como una mutación o algo así…**_ — Produjo un bufido cargado de irritación — _**Que asco**_ — Exclamó con repugnancia al recordarlos.

— _**¿Tu también Sasuke?**_ — Se preguntó dando otro suspiro, siendo este más sonoro que el anterior, no creía que también Sasuke creyera tal mentira.

— _**No me interesa si no lo crees**_— Concreto al tiempo que se ponía de pie guardando su móvil mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, desapareciendo en la misma.

Sin embargo el mayor creía más en la realidad, miro a Sai por última vez, no pensaba seguir escuchando historias ficticias, tenia cosas mejores que hacer, ante ello se dispuso a irse camino hacia las escaleras avanzando a la segunda planta.

Sai le siguió con la mirada hasta perderle de vista y al instante se dirigió hasta la cocina, notando evidentemente la figura de Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas que allí se hallaban.

—_**Escúpelo ahora Sai**_ — Exclamó el menor con antipatía, al sentir la mirada del nombrado sobre su cuerpo, algo que le incomodaba a desmedida — _**¿Qué quieres?**_ — Indago cortante sosteniendo una taza de café en sus pálidas manos, a lo que Sai simplemente sonrió.

— _**Vaya que predecible**_— Al instante tomo asiento al lado de su hermano viendo cómo el contrario se mantenía inexpresivo ante su cercanía — _**Sasuke, ¿Qué opinas si conseguimos a un Neko?**_ — Preguntó con sorna, a lo que instintivamente el joven a su lado lo miro con desdén.

— _**¿Eres idiota?**_ —Soltó con desgana — _**¡No me escuchaste hace unos momentos!**_ — Sin embargo el de piel albina le sonrió zorrunamente, como si no le importara.

— _**No sean tan cruel**_— Dijo al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de este — _**¿No sería agradable tener uno de esos en casa?**_ — Sintió como de un manotazo Sasuke le había quitado aquella extremidad de su cuerpo.

— _**Habla por ti**_ — Exclamo en la conversación, dejándole en claro que sus propósitos no lo incluían — _**Yo no acepto a un fenómeno de esa clase**_ — Anuncio toscamente — _**Aunque te advierto**_ — Hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de pie afilando la mirada seriamente —_**No tengo idea lo que pasa por tu estúpida cabeza pero no hagas un gasto innecesario**_ — Indicó con tranquilidad.

—_**Si te refieres al dinero, eso no importa**_ — Menciono vagamente con desinterés.

— _**Simplemente no me involucres en nada de lo que tengas planeado**_ — Advirtió lanzando una mirada asesina hacia el joven mayor que él —_**… o lo lamentarás**_ —

Al decir aquello siguió su camino, salió de la estancia con tranquilidad presentando la ley del hielo a Sai después de pronunciar las últimas palabras dichas.

Sai sencillamente curveo sus labios en una torcida y sospechosa sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>• PASADO UCHIHA •<strong>

El pequeño Sai recién había cumplido los cinco años cuando trágicamente sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico causado por un irresponsable conductor ebrio, a consecuencia de aquel acto Sai había quedado huérfano.

Mikoto Uchiha, madrina del pequeño no podía soportar tal injustica al dejar a un niño tan indefenso abandonado, su corazón se estremeció queriendo adoptar al infante como hijo suyo, una fuerte conversación se inicio cuando se lo había comunicado a su esposo, tema que hizo al hombre negarse rotundamente.

Fugaku Uchiha, estaba en desacuerdo con las locas ideas de su esposa, no era responsabilidad suya y no tenía el porqué pagar por ello, sin embargo la lástima y la insistencia de Mikoto había ablandado el duro corazón del hombre, dejando en claro que después de todo seguían siendo parientes –cosa que no estaba totalmente seguro de ello-

A las semanas el acta de adopción salió a la luz y el chico termino por convertirse en un Uchiha, lo quisieron por igual que a sus verdaderos hijos, a pesar de ello Sai no tiene recuerdos de ello.

Al principio hubieron conflictos con Sasuke ya que era el menor por dos años y al no haber mucha diferencia de edad todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando, peleas en la que siempre intervenía Itachi en medio de los chiquillos, en ese entonces el moreno establecía el orden por tener la responsabilidad de ser el mayor.

Al pasar los años la familia se estableció y todos se habían acostumbrado al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Fugaku Uchiha era un gran empresario dueño de las empresas _Sharingan Corporation_ una de las más grandes y poderosas entre todo el país y fuera de él, muchas otras empresas y pequeñas compañías mantenía envidia hacia ella, querían verla destruida por todos los medios.

Una noche como cualquier familia disfrutaba de tiempo de calidad entre ellos como era la costumbre, sin embargo esa noche seria una que nunca olvidarían en sus jóvenes vidas. Importunamente unos hombres encapuchados de apariencia sombría entraron en la residencia por la fuerza, destrozaron la puerta y apuntaron con un arma de fuego a la única mujer del hogar, Fugaku inmediatamente se puso en medio para defender a su amada esposa recibiendo el impacto de la bala en la frente, la sangre corrió rápidamente fluyendo por la piel, cayendo muerto al suelo instantáneamente.

La mujer cubrió con ambas manos su boca tratando de evitar cualquier sollozo, al momento de reaccionar aprovecho tomo a sus hijos saliendo afuera de la vivienda con suma rapidez, se escondieron en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la mansión por los jardines traseros, sin embargo los asesinos les seguían el rastro.

Mikoto en ese momento salió de la pequeña cabaña dejando encerrados a los niños, quería protegernos y sabia que si no actuaba pronto los encontrarían y todos iban a morir, salió corriendo en dirección contraria siendo perseguida por aquellos hombres, poniéndose de señuelo para distraer a los asesinos, varios disparos se escucharon a lo lejos, los más pequeños se abrazaron al pecho del mayor soltando las lagrimas en el proceso.

Diez años pasaron, y con el trascurso del tiempo los hermanos fueron cambiando, Sasuke con el pasar de los años se volvió cortante, agrio y arrogante, Sai un desenfrenado sexual que esconde sus sentimientos. La muerte de sus padres los había destrozado desde muy dentro de su ser, haciendo que Itachi tomara la responsabilidad, el deber de llevar la carga de sus hermanos sobre sus hombros, sin mostrar debilidad alguna, ya que ellos dependían de él –o eso es lo que cree-

Tras el brutal asesinado la prensa publico la trágica notica a los medios, como la nueva novedad, trayendo consigo la ruina ya que sin un presidente al mando las financias se iban perdiendo, el gobierno tomo cartas en el asunto buscando al segundo al mando en la lista de Fugaku Uchiha, siendo este el mayor de sus hijos, pero… ¿Qué iba hacer un niño de trece años al mando de una gran empresa? Nada, absolutamente nada, solución vender la empresa al mejor postor, pero antes de que aquello pasara un misterioso hombre apareció de la nada diciendo que portaba el derecho del cargo, ya que su apellido le daba el derecho, todos tenían sus dudas pero era evidente, ese hombre era un Uchiha de sangre, no era de esperarse cuando este tomo el mando de _Sharingan Corporation_.

Hasta la fecha el mismo hombre maneja la empresa que algún día fue de Fugaku Uchiha, en ese tiempo los hermanos recibían dinero del gobierno pero después obligaron al presidente dar una pensión a los jóvenes, sin embargo este dejo de enviar tal dinero al enterarse que el mayorcito había cumplido la mayoría de edad a pesar de ello Itachi ya había terminado con sus estudios teniendo como ventaja el poder trabajar el mismo negocio que su padre, la ilusión era poder recuperar lo robado, no obstante cuando el joven fue reclamar su herencia esta fue reusada por el juez, aparentemente no existía ningún testamento que informara que Itachi era el heredero, algo que simplemente no tiene explicación, porque estaba seguro que si existía tal documento.

Sin tener nada más que hacer Itachi termino trabajando para su propio tío, no tenia opción ya que todavía tiene pensado recuperar lo que le pertenece a él y a sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas como podrán ver hasta que por fin pude editar este capitulo.<p>

Fue bastante largo, no entiendo porque carajos escribía tanto en ese tiempo, casi me fue eterno y eso que es el primero, pero se puede notar el evidente cambio en el capitulo a como estaba antes. Es mas decente tanto en narración como en los diálogos, se entiende mejor que antes -o eso creo-

Aunque bueno estuve viendo los siguientes y en realidad van hacer mas rápidos su edición ya que la narración esta bien, solo es de hacer algunos cambiecillos, este si estuvo difícil ya que estaba pésimo en todos los lados posibles, pero bueno ya esta muuucho mejor, ademas de que ya me e pulido un poco mas en mi forma de escribir.

**Conforme vaya editando voy avanzando con el Fic**,** van haber algunos cambios en partes en los siguientes capítulos.**

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado este cambio porque me llevo su tiempo.

Mas adelante continuare editando el resto y seguido de que continuaré con el fic.

_**Bye**_


	2. Existen

**RE-EDITADO**

**• A Neko For You • **

_**E**spero que se encuentren bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
>Aqui les dejo el segundo cap.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 2 • Existen<em>**

Con el pasar de las horas rápidamente transcurrió la mañana, el sol ya se mantenía en su punto más alto, radiando su resplandor, nombrando que la tarde estaba presente, las personas disfrutan gratamente de ello.  
>Los hermanos Uchiha salieron de su hogar por diferentes lugares. Uno de ellos caminaba tranquilamente por la cuidad, avanzaba con cada paso con pesadez, estaba cansado.<p>

Al parecer salir de su casa más bien le causó más ganas de quedarse durmiendo. Giro la cuadra y allí diviso el parque central a lo lejos, necesitaba descansar su cuerpo ya no aguantarían más si no descansaba un rato, dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar público.

Ya en el parque se dispuso a localizar por alguna parte una banca disponible, encontrando una sombreada a lo remoto por las copas de un gran árbol, estaba cerca de la pequeña zona infantil donde jugaban los niños, no le molestaba en lo absoluto las risas de los pequeñines, únicamente los observaba.

Mirar a los infantes le hacía recordar antaño cuando llevaba a sus hermanos a ese mismo lugar a jugar a las escondidas con otros chiquillos, en donde él era el responsable de cuidarlos hasta el final del día. En el momento de partir a casa, los menores se reusaban a despedirse de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho, pero no le quedaba otra opción, se hacía tarde así que siempre los convencía diciéndoles que les compraría un helado al llegar a casa, alegremente hacían caso con la ingeniosa propuesta del mayor, cumpliéndola al final.

Pensar en ello le hizo mostrar una sonrisa, se sentó en la banca mientras sentía la fresca y suave brisa ondular sus cabellos, observar a los niños calladamente le provoco también poner atención a los demás individuos que se paseaban por en medio del lugar.

Se concentró en algo que no había visto recientemente que varias personas que platicaban energéticamente acompañados por esos sujetos con aspecto de gato, al parecer sus hermanos no mentían, actualmente era muy común ver a esos especímenes por las calles.

Su mirada se desvió al sentir un leve toque en sus pies, prestando la inmediata atención aquella pequeña pelota roja que se encontraba en el nivel del suelo, tomó el balón entre sus manos que probablemente algunos de los niños había perdido, comenzó a rodear con la vista la zona para buscar al propietario.

Le distrajo la presencia de un pequeño chiquillo a su lado al momento de jalar su chaqueta banalmente, volteo su mirada a la criatura viendo que este lo observaba acercándose tímidamente, se interesó al ver las inusuales orejas amarillas que salían de su cabello rubio despeinado, sus llamativos ojos azules le indicaban la inocencia del menor, vestido con ropas ligeras, prendas que constaban con manchones de suciedad y algo rasgadas al igual que el rostro del Neko, quizá por estar jugando. Se dio cuenta que la azulada mirada del niño estaba dirigida hacia sus manos, donde posaba aquel juguete, dispuesto a devolverle el objeto, una joven se le acerco. Giro su carmesí mirada pudiendo ver a una jovencita de largo cabello rojizo y de unos sugestivos ojos verdes.

— **_Perdone, ¿Le ha hecho algo? _**— Indicó cordialmente — **_Enserio lo lamento_** —

La joven hizo una vaga reverencia, con aquellas palabras, recibió el innato silencio de Itachi que siempre acostumbrada a dar a cualquiera, se levanto mirándola de reojo devolviéndole la pelota.

La muchacha sujeto entre sus delicadas manos el objeto para después agradecerle, volviéndose a inclinar puso el juguete en el suelo y seguidamente metió su mano dentro de una cartera rosa, sacando de ella un pequeño pañuelo blanco con el cual limpio la cara del rubio que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, mismo que gruñía por la molesta acción de la chica. Al terminar, tomó nuevamente el redondo artefacto y se lo devolvió al minino.

El rubio abrió su boca mostrando una sincera sonrisa en ella exponiendo claramente unos pequeños colmillos, se volteo y le agradeció al moreno para después irse corriendo hacia los balancines con la pelota en sus manos.

— **_Lamento si te ha hecho algo, el siempre suele ser algo distraído _**— Mencionó mirando tiernamente al Neko jugando sentado en uno de los columpios del parque.

— **_No te preocupes _**— Expresó seriamente volviéndose a sentar.

— **_Me imagino que sabes lo traviesos que son, más si están pequeños — Expresó en conversación sentándose al lado, siendo observada vagamente._**

— **_Jm, no me gustan_** — Dijo en un bufido frió.  
>En realidad no era que no le gustaran, más bien era porque apenas conocía de su existencia y en cierto modo les tenía desconfianza.<p>

— **_¿Por qué lo dices?_** — Preguntó cohibida —...**_ ¿No te agradan?_** —

La chica podría entender el motivo de su reacción, o eso creía, fuera alérgico a todos ellos aunque simplemente la reacción que tuvo con Minato no fue relevante cuando estuvo frente él, eso significaba que no había ninguna teoría de ello o algún medicamento le estaba haciendo efecto en el momento.  
>No es que sea algo muy anormal pero a la mayoría de las personas -las que conoce- le gustan la compañía de los Nekos, por cual razón de excluirlos es que sean alérgicos a los mismos.<p>

— **_No _**— indico con innato desinterés.

— Bueno eso es de gustos, pero para serte sincera ellos son una gran compañía — Miro al moreno. Itachi discretamente observo como el rubiecito jugaba felizmente entre la hierba.

—**_ Al menos las que conozco son criaturas muy puras y honestas_** — Se levanto de su asiento para llamar a su Neko — **_¡Minato! ya es hora de irnos_** — Grito para llamar la atención del nombrado.

El animal elevo las orejas al escuchar la voz de su dueña, no tardo mucho en llegar hasta ella acurrucándose a los pies de la misma, la joven se inclino empezando a acariciar las orejas del gatito y este comenzó a ronronear ante ello.

— **_Si algún día obtienes uno, te recomiendo cuando están pequeños, son más tiernos e inocentes_** — Le sonrío y tomo al pequeño de la mano

— **_Bueno me tengo que ir_** — Se despidió —**_…por cierto me llamo Uzumaki Kushina_** — Informó con una sonrisa.  
>Extendió la mano llevando entre ellas una tarjeta, el moreno sujeto el pedazo de papel, curioso son mostrar algún interés.<p>

— **_Es la dirección de mi trabajo, soy ayudante del médico de estas lindas criaturas…_** — acaricio al rubio después de su última frase, Minato movió su cola rítmicamente y emitió un ronroneo — **_por si algún día nos quieres visitar, serás bienvenido_** —

— **_Gracias_** — Articulo levantándose.

Kushina le miro con un expresión cálida en el rostro mientras el pequeño gato sonrió elevando la mano en acción de despedirse del moreno, este le dirigió la mirada y sonrió levemente casi inaudible.

Ese extraño niño no parecía un fenómeno como lo identificaba su hermano, de hecho se veía muy normal a pasar de las orejas y la cola que poseía, pero incluso esas anomalías lo hacían lucir adorable.

Cuando la joven dio la vuelta al despedirse ya se había desaparecido entre la multitud de la gente con el rubio tomando de su mano por algún caso de perderlo en el camino. Itachi alcanzo su billetera de la bolsa trasera, acomodando allí la tarjeta que le había entregado hace poco la joven, nuevamente comenzó a caminar al darse cuenta que su cuerpo había recuperado fuerzas.

Se alejo del parque, ya quería volver, avanzaba a paso lento, no tenía prisa por llegar, al mismo tiempo quería ver el atardecer.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado considerablemente la tarde por la exceptiva acción de las personas caminar por las aceras apresuradas, el cielo mostraba su silueta de anaranjados tonos, anunciando el principio de la noche, las avenidas se iban despejando, exponiendo una vista bastante hostil, siendo peligroso pasearse por los callejones después de haberse ocultado el sol.<p>

A las afueras de una edificación pavorosamente alta, se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha, ese joven de apariencia fría, adversaria e intimidatoria, una persona de pocas expresiones al igual que de palabras.

Recorriendo apaciblemente por la vía pública, con ambas manos aguardadas del frió dentro sus bolsillos, su vista únicamente mostraba lo indignado que estaba en esos momentos, o tal vez era la furia reprimida que intentaba ocultar.

Concentraba la mirada en el camino deseando desaparecer como un ninja lo antes posible del lugar, siendo algo imposible, aunque claro nadie conoce lo que puede hacer llegar hacer Uchiha Sasuke.

Su rostro mostro una evidente expresión de fastidio mezclada con disgusto al momento de escuchar un timbre de voz conocido pronunciando su nombre, ahora si deseaba desaparecer y que fuera rápido. Al darse cuenta que sería en vano caminar con más velocidad, se detuvo al instante al sentir el aura extraña que desprendía la chica.

— **_Sasuke-kun_** — Llamó por decima vez la jovencita.

La presencia de una joven de largo cabello rojizo llego hasta sus espaldas. Karin una extrovertida y a la vez violenta adolecente, la única mujer del grupo Taka constituido por el menor Uchiha, grupo el cual era identificado por todos los estudiantes del último grado, incluso profesores por ser los alumnos más destacados con las mejores calificaciones, al igual que la popularidad, siendo total y exclusivamente cuatro miembros del tan conocido conjunto.

Los ojos de Karin observaban con entendimiento la espalda del joven, acción que no paso de desapercibido por el mismo, unas miradas por las cuales el moreno ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no dejaban de darle coraje que lo vieran de aquella forma, aunque simplemente las ignoraba, después de todo ninguna chica ha podido estar con él, sencillamente no eran merecedoras.

Lo único que obstruía que las pupilas color escarlata se mostraban claramente era que un cristal lo impedía, se volteo de forma sensual antes los orbes del chico para captar su atención, al hacerlo removió los lentes provocadoramente de su cara y posarlos sobre sus finos labios coloreados de labial purpura.

—**_ Ya te vas tan pronto, Sasuke- kun_** — Pronunció en tono sensual tratando de opacarla con inocencia.

Mostraba al tiempo su cuerpo con cada movimiento, la blusa corta estaba demasiado ajustada a su cuerpo, mostrando sus pechos, la falda tampoco ayudaba mucho con lo que se trataba a contener el calor corporal, pero esa no era la intención de Karin, siendo otro propósito. La corta tela negra de la falda se encogía cada vez que movía sus piernas. Sasuke no le intereso por las intenciones obscenas de Karin, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado. La miro indiferente para con unas simples palabras borrarle toda ilusión a la chica.

— **_No molestes _**— Mencionó secamente retomando su camino.

Inmediatamente la de cabello rojo se puso sus gafas y siguió al moreno, tratando de no caerse por los largos tacones de sus zapatillas.

—**_ Pero Sasuke se hace tarde, ya está oscureciendo_** — Indicó con voz preocupada siguiendo los pasos del joven —**_… no debes estar solo por la cuidad_**— Añadió.

— **_Piérdete_** — Expresó si dejar sus pasos — **_Fastidias_** —

— **_¿Pero que ya te vas tan pronto, Sasuke?_** — Preguntó una tercera voz atrás, el moreno únicamente ignoro al sujeto.

— **_No tengo nada que hacer _**— Anunció lo mas cortante posible.

El tercer adolecente y mismo también miembro del grupo Taka, el más carismático del grupo, contando también con ser el bromista.  
>Se adelantó poniéndose junto al moreno, rodeándolo por el cuello con un brazo, mientras en el otro sostenía una bebida de compuesto alcohólico.<p>

— **_Vamos la fiesta apenas está empezando_** — Anuncio con una risa burlona estando medio ebrio para dar un sorbo del líquido, Sasuke retiro de forma automática el brazo de su amigo y de inmediato se aparto al darse cuenta del olor a alcohol que desprendía Suigetsu.

— **_No me hagas perder el tiempo_** — Comentó con fastidio.

— **_No seas de ese modo Sasuke, eso es porque tú no sabes divertirte _**— Sonrió ante lo dicho con sorna —**_…solo porque no te agradan los Nekos, no tienes porque tratarlos de esa forma _**— Hizo una pausa mientras volvía a dar un trago — **_Vamos debes aprender a divertirte con ellos_** —

No estaba para escuchar estupideces ni mucho menos las de Suigetsu, cerró los ojos aspirando el poco aire fresco de la cuidad, para así tal vez contenerse las ganas de golpearlo y prosiguió continuamente con su trayecto.

—**_ ¡Que lastima que ya te vas! _**— Gritó — **_¡Necesitas saber que deberías conseguirte un novio para que te quite esa actitud! _**– Vociferó a todo pulmón a como su amigo solo lo desconocía y seguía caminando.

Ya era suficiente ya había soportado al idiota demasiado ya estaba dispuesto a devolverse e ir a romperle la cara, aunque es un desperdicio de energía sin contar que el imbécil ya esta borracho, mejor aprovechar cuando este consiente, es de más provecho la venganza. Ignoró de nuevo cualquier comentario y siguió su camino.

El de cabello albino se burlaba campantemente mientras veía al Uchiha partir, estaba seguro que ese comentario le había molestado.

—**_ ¡Suigetsu!, ¡Porque le dijiste eso, idiota!_** — Gritó con enfado Karin mientras lo miraba con furia.

— **_Que querías que le dijera, no podía callármelo_** — Se mostró indiferente pero sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.

— **_¡No me refiero a eso!_**— Pronunció colérica.

—**_ ¿Entonces a qué? _**—

— **_Porque le dijiste que tenía que conseguir… ¡Un novio, imbécil! _**— Clamó furiosa  
>El joven miro a la chica para después de un microsegundo reírse a carcajadas y después tonar su bebida para recuperar el aire faltante.<p>

— **_Si que eres ingenua, se nota a leguas que a Sasuke no le va a ese bando_** — Siguió bebiendo del recipiente

—**_…así que no te ilusiones, porque para él no solo eres más que un estorbo_** —

En el rostro puso una enorme expresión de burla como las que había mostrado anteriormente — **_Y tú creyendo que lo ibas a conquistar, Sasuke ni siquiera te miro, que ilusa eres Karin _**— Se burló descaradamente frente a la joven, sin darse cuenta de la expresión del evidente enfado que mostraba Karin aun se seguía burlando.

La fuerza ejercida en su puño fue impactada en la cabeza de Suigetsu en cuestión de segundos, soltando en ese instante toda la ira contenida, desquitándose súbitamente con el chico, haciendo que se derramara la bebida y dejándolo en el asfalto a un lado tendido de malestar con sus manos sobre la cabeza, produciendo sonidos el dolor sin ser escuchados.


	3. Neko - Kitsune

**RE-EDITADO**

**• A Neko For You • **

_**A**quí estoy de nuevo, aunque creo que es demasiado pronto.  
>Espero que les guste la tercera parte del fic.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 • Neko ~ Kitsune<strong>

Se podía observar como el rotulo de abierto en el cristal seguía puesto, sin embargo este no iba a durar mucho en su lugar.

Ya estaban ordenando las cosas y proviniendo de alimentos a los animales que estaban durmiendo en sus encierros, las ventanas de la tienda se reflejaban el último rayo de sol.

Un chico de cabello negro caminaba lentamente por el pavimento, distinguiendo levemente como las tiendas y distribuidores de las avenidas se encontraban desoladas. Continúo su trayecto sin desviarse, sabiéndose de memoria la dirección de aquella tienda que le habían recomendado.  
>Se detuvo reconociendo al instante el establecimiento.<p>

Estaban a punto de cerrar, y eso se podía notar al ver las ventanas enverjadas, sin esperar alguna invitación entro abriendo la puerta de cristal, haciendo que una pequeña alarma sonara con una melodía y anunciando al dueño que tenía un cliente, no se tardo mucho y un hombre de cabello albino peinado hacia atrás y ojos amatistas salió por una puerta de solo personal autorizado. Se notaba que el sujeto era un Neko al diferenciar unas orejas de color grisáceas y la cola del mismo tono, un kimono morado se mostraba en su cuerpo sujeto con una cinta negra.

El gato observó al joven sin muchos ánimos, Sai únicamente sonrió al desconocido pero atractivo minino.

— **_Tks_** — Chasqueo la lengua molesto — **_Maldición, a punto de cerrar y aparece un idiota_** — Exclamó con disgusto

Sai algo confuso arqueo una ceja, que a su parecer esa no era una manera de tratar a un cliente, volteo su mirada al escuchar unos pasos salir por la misma puerta cual había salido el albino.

— **_Hidan, así no se debe tratar a un cliente _**— Dijo un hombre de voz ronca de cabello castaño y una máscara adornaba su rostro, algo que le daba un aire de desconfianza, lo único que podía diferenciar eran unos ojos color verde esmeralda.

El misterioso hombre volteo a ver su último cliente del día.

— **_Pido disculpas por la actitud de mi incompetente empleado, él es el idiota_** — Se disculpo con un extraño aire de amabilidad, no muy común en él — **_¿Que es lo que desea?_** — Al escuchar su voz, un miedo recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha.

— **_Vengo hacer una pregunta_** — Mencionó titubeante al ver que la expresión del mayor cambiaba por sus palabras.

— **_¿Solo viene por eso?_** — Indago el hombre frunciendo leve ceño.

— **_Si_** —Confirmó — **_¿Tienen Nekos en este lugar?_** — Comenzó a mirar la tienda de un lado a otro.

— **_¿Piensa comprar alguno? _**— Pregunto el castaño sin dejar su expresión.

— **_Si me parecen lo suficientemente actos para mi vista hasta me llevo dos_** — Comentó en una sonrisa.

— **_En ese caso venga por aquí _**— Empezó a caminar ágilmente hasta llegar a un pasillo oculto entre las sombras.

Antes de entrar le dedico unas palabras a su empleado.

— **_Hidan termina de cerrar y después vienes_** — Ordenó y siguió por la vereda perseguido por su cliente.

El gato comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo al hacerlo trabajar el doble.

"_Maldito Kakuzu algún día me las pagara_" Pensaba en malicia.

Cada vez el pasadizo se volvía más angosto con un aire espeluznante alrededor, se podía sentir el frio colarse por las paredes y el suelo haciendo que su piel se estremeciera, solo se escuchaba los secos sonidos de los pasos, torció su expresión al presenciar un horrible olor a humedad, su cabello se erizo y su rostro comenzó a mostrar cierto recelo, pensando en donde se había metido, ese lugar rompía todas las leyes legales e higiénicas.

— **_¿Qué lugar es este?_** — Pregunto con oscilación.

— **_Aquí guardo a los pulguientos esos_** — Explicó despreciativo.

Siguieron por el lugar hasta que escucho que el eco de aquellas pisadas dejaron de escucharse, inmediatamente hizo el mismo acto y concentró su mirada para saber el motivo de detenerse.  
>En frente suyo se encontraba dos enormes puertas de madera, una en su derecha y la otra al lado izquierdo, estando estas fuertemente cerradas, el hombre se giro quedando en frente a su cliente.<p>

— **_¿Que genero quieres?, ¿Macho o Hembra? _**— Anuncio de golpe.

Sai no lo pensó mucho porque su sonrisa ya lo indicaba.

— **_Un chico_** — contestó sin vacilación.

No se espero reacción del hombre, únicamente saco unas llaves de su bolsillo, rebuscando.  
>Se volteo hacia la puerta de su lado izquierdo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura haciendo que un crujido saliera de ella al abrirse, entraron ambos sujetos por ella.<p>

Sai avanzo primero seguido del castaño. Pudo observar como una clase de prisión de celdas, en cada una de ellas se podía ver chicos con orejas y cola, en efecto eran especímenes provenientes de los gatos, todos y cada uno encadenados, con un grillete en el tobillo, ropas ligeras, evidentemente mal cuidados con manchas de suciedad en sus cuerpos.

— **_Escoge al que quieras_** — Informó el de ojos verdes.

Sai antes de aquellas palabras ya estaba avanzando lentamente por el lugar, observando detalladamente a cada uno de los jóvenes encarcelados. Le aterro la idea de verlos en ese estado tan deplorable con costo se les veían la cara por lo denigrados que se sentían con ellos mismos al terminar en un lugar como ese, quien con el corazón tan frío podía tener el valor de mantenerlos en esas condiciones.

Los miró detenidamente con melancolía como estos se encogían y temblaban ligeramente debido al frío, al hambre o del miedo, sin embargo parecía que la última opción era la correcta. Llego al final del fúnebre espacio, terminando de ver la ultima celda que faltaba, descubrió que en esta una cabellera rojiza sobresalían unas orejas del mismo tono.

Se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina con las piernas sobre su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos, la cabeza la tenia escondida entre sus rodillas, en sus tobillos estaban puestas las cadenas, con apariencia andrajosa, despeinado y solo llevaba puesto una camisa blanca en su cuerpo que cubría hasta llegar a sus rodillas.

El joven Neko percibió la presencia de un individuo que lo miraba, levanto la vista para saber quien lo estaría acosando, pudo observar un chico de tez pálida y ojos rasgados negros como el carbón, Sai noto de inmediato como el chico elevó el rostro, diferenció su piel pálida y entre sus desordenados cabellos acompañados por unos ojos verde jade que lo miraban confuso.

Kakuzu se aproximó donde se encontraba su cliente al notar que la elección del joven ya estaba hecha.

— **_Parece que te gusto ese_** — Le dirigió la palabra al Uchiha.

Sai asistió moviendo la cabeza, el hombre inmediatamente tomo sin perder tiempo las llaves entre sus manos palpando la cerradura para abrirla, cuando lo consiguió, camino dentro de la prisión hacia el confundido gato hincándose enfrente a él, revisó nuevamente su bolsillo buscando las otras llaves de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, agarró los tobillos del menor cogiendo los grilletes y lo fue liberando sin ningún tacto, notando lo mallugada de su piel de un tono morado en sus pies y manos.

Se levantó llevando consigo al chico jalándolo bruscamente del brazo hacia la salida, se lo mostro al joven afuera de la celda, Sai lo miró de cerca y pudo distinguir unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y un Kanji tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su frente con la palabra amor, aquello le pareció extraño pero al igual no le quitaba lo llamativo.

— _**¿Se lo llevara?**_ — Preguntó el castaño.

— **_Por supuesto_** — Respondió con su torcida sonrisa.

— **_Entonces deme un momento para alistarlo _**— Informó.

El Neko estaba entre asustado y confundido, solo sentía como le comenzaban a sacar del lugar con el mayor caminando adelante sin soltar el agarre de su brazo por si se le llegara a escapar, el Uchiha seguía nuevamente al castaño, sin dejar de observar las espaldas del pelirrojo delante suyo.

Extrañamente sus piernas sintieron un impedimento de que algo le desgarraba su pantalón, giro su cabeza hacia el importuno obstáculo, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver una mano que salía entre las verjas de una de las celdas tomándole la tela del pantalón jalándoselo constantemente.

El moreno se detuvo frente de la celda donde provenía el dueño de la mano, la obscuridad le era un impedimento para diferenciar el interior del espacio, afilo la vista en ello, pudiendo identificar vagamente a un Neko que estaba con las manos y las rodillas posadas en el suelo, con la cabeza mirando hacia lo alto.

Sai presto de inmediata atención al gato que ocupaba la celda, un chico de rubio cabello despeinado, piel color canela, orbes azules mostrando en ellos una mirada de notable desesperación, su rostro graciosamente tenía unas tres marquitas a los lados de sus mejillas y en su cabeza las notables orejas de tono anaranjado, sin embargo estas eran más puntiagudas de lo normal que un Neko.  
>Movía su frondosa y esponjada cola de un lado a otro, algo que no era muy común en un gato tener esa clase de anomalía.<p>

No estaba en posición de escoger, pero ese chico se veía tan inusual y hermoso que le era imposible ignorarlo, no obstante pensándolo bien no estaría mal si se lo lleva de regalo a su hermano Sasuke, después de todo anoche le celebraron con una fiesta, por haber pasado sus exámenes de la preparatoria y era justo que su querido y generoso hermano le diera también un regalo de forma gentil, sin interés, es claro que es normal te den un presente como felicitación.

Sin necesidad de recapacitarlo ya estaba decidido en que ese Neko sería un perfecto obsequio, decidido presenció cómo alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas

— **_¿Piensas llevarte ese?_** — Ante esa pregunta apareció el albino tras suyo.

Escuchó las palabras y se volteo con una leve señal de afirmación.

— **_Vaya te doy el crédito eres el cliente más estúpido que he llegado a conocer_** — Dijo con prepotencia, al momento que cambio su expresión al sentir la mano del castaño que se posaba en su hombro, que este aún estaba con el Neko pelirrojo con el agarre en su brazo.

— **_Hidan ya te he dicho que dejes de hablarle así a los clientes _**— Advirtió- no querrás que te castigue —

— **_Bastardo, eso no es un castigo como tú le llamas_** — Le cortó el albino al lo que el enmascarado le miro tangente.

— _**Para mí lo es, así que mueve tu trasero y solo obedece a lo que te dijo sin reclamar**_ — Anunció con un aire dominante.

Continuamente Hidan murmuro por lo bajo maldiciendo hasta su propia vida, sin dejar de trasmitir una extraña aura asesina.

— **_Eres un maldito pendejo lo sabías _**— El mayor lo miro de reojo un tanto desafiante lo que provoco que el Neko se quedara callado.

— **_¿También te llevaras ese? _**— Preguntó el castaño desviando el tema.

—**_ Si, se lo voy a obsequiar dar a mi hermano _**— Exclamó alegre — **_Le va a encantar _**— Anuncio con notable sarcasmo.

— **_En ese caso_** — Se volteo a mirar al albino — **_Hidan alístalo junto con el otro_** —Ordenó secamente, el nombrado suspiro con fastidio.

— **_Pero sabes que ese…_** — El castaño le cayó — **_¡Kakuzu, eso duele idiota!_** — Vociferó sobándose la cola por el pisotón dado anteriormente.

— **_Cállate _**— Añadió fríamente en su oído —**_ Eso no te incumbe_** — Le murmuró — **_ahora ve y alístalos antes de que el idiota cambie de opinión_** — Movió su mano jalando con fuerza al Neko de cabello rojizo entregándoselo al albino, Hidan lo tomó sin delicadeza alguna el lastimado brazo del gato.

Kakuzu fue hacia la celda donde estaba encerrado el rubio, soltó las cadenas de sus manos y pies, lo sacó del brazo, llevándoselo con fuerza hacia afuera, cerrando la celda de nuevo, comenzó a encaminar al rubio sin soltarlo sintiendo como el albino y el pelinegro iban detrás de él.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, el vendedor inmediatamente cerró, continuaron avanzando por el oscuro pasillo, sintiendo como el rubio Neko brincaba alegremente haciendo un tierno gesto en su rostro con una zurrona sonrisa alegre, mientras el pelirrojo solo miraba a todos lados sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría.

Ya en la tienda todo estaba en perfecto estado, el castaño se volteo hacia donde se encontraba su empleado y le entrego al de ojos azules, Hidan lo tomo con el otro brazo, llevando así de un lado el cabello rojo y del otro al rubio.

— **_Ya sabes lo que debes hacer_** — Mencionó Kakuzu.

Hacia una puerta Hidan se llevo a rastras a los gatos metiéndolos en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza escuchándose el seguro de esta ponerse, Sai un tanto desconfiado observó como los jóvenes Nekos desaparecieron por en el interior de una estancia distinta.

— **_¿A donde los lleva? _**— Pregunto extrañado.

— **_Los está preparando_** — Respondió secamente el hombre, mientras se iba sentando en una de las sillas del lugar cerca del mostrador.

— **_¿Preparando? _**— Le miro.

—**_ Si, no querrás llevártelos así de andrajosos_** — Tomó el periódico que estaba en el mostrador — **_así que durara un buen rato_** — Empezó a leer las noticias no tan recientes.

— **_Y… ¿Son vírgenes?_** — Indago de repente con malicia, el mayor siguió leyendo tranquilo.

— **_Claro, nadie los compraría si no lo estuvieran_** —

Un incomodo silencio se mostro entre ellos, hasta que el mayor decidió romperlo con una frase.

— **_¿Puedo saber cómo supiste de este lugar?_** — La mirada dirigida hacia Sai significaba que era una pregunta seria.

—**_ Tengo contactos que me dieron la información_** — Contestó seguro de sí arrecostandose en una pared cercana.

— **_Ya veo, en ese caso tienes prohibido decirle a alguien lo que hay en este lugar_** — ordenó haciendo una pausa — **_si lo haces te mato_** — Observó al menor afilando los ojos asustando al chico.

—**_ Ya conseguí lo que quería porque haría algo así_** — Miro la puerta por donde se habían entrado los Nekos.

— **_Eso espero_** — Volvió su vista a la escritura del periódico.

* * *

><p>La noche golpeaba fuertemente por el frió que se filtraba por las paredes de la casa, dando en claro que el resto de velada seguiría así por un largo tiempo.<p>

Itachi se encontraba en la sala con una taza de té en sus manos, observando remisamente la puerta principal en constante paciencia, le daba vueltas la cabeza algo nervioso, no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo, miedo de que sus hermanos les hubiera pasado un inconveniente, ya les había advertido anteriormente las reglas que les había propuesto a ambos.  
>Y aunque los jóvenes ya fueran responsables de sus vidas y sus actos no dejaba de preocuparles.<p>

Dejo de recorrer el lugar y se sentó en el sillón principal de la estancia, dejado la taza de té en la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente, tomando su celular que posaba en la misma.

— **_¿Por qué no contestan?_** — Se decía sintiendo como sus parpados le pesaban observando la pantalla del móvil.

Rápidamente sus dedos se movieron sobre el teclado, sin esperarse únicamente identificó la voz de la operadora.

Con una presión que abatía su pecho sujeto el recipiente de la bebida, posando vagamente sus labios en la porcelana. Se escucho la puerta abrirse, sus ojos observaron de inmediato con atención al individuo, la madera prontamente se cerró al tiempo mostraba a un joven de cabello corto.

Lazó las llaves por donde primero cayeran, avanzando sus pasos hacia la cocina, cuando la gélida y hostil voz de su hermano se hizo presente, con un gesto de desagrado, giro el cuerpo.

— **_¿Dónde estabas?_** — Interrogó sin mostrar evidentemente su preocupación.

— **_¿Por qué debería de decírtelo?_** — Retomó sus pasos a la cocina.

— **_¿Por qué?_** — Reitero el mayor levantándose del sillón — **_por el simple hecho de que soy tu hermano mayor_** —

— **_Como si eso te diera la responsabilidad de meterte en lo que no te incumbe _**—Demandó — **_Yo ando por donde quiera _**— Dijo desapareciendo por la puerta, cerrándola básicamente en la cara de su hermano.

— **_Sasuke, tú no puedes sobrepasarme_** — Le siguió — **_yo estoy a cargo de ti hasta que seas mayor de edad _**— Lo miró desafiante — **_así que no te creas que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana_** —

—**_Jm_** — mostró una sonrisa prepotente — **_Eso es lo que tú crees_** — Murmuro altanero.

— **_No te atrevas a retarme_** — Le advirtió — **_No sabes con quien te estás metiendo_** —

— **_Ni tu tampoco lo sabes_** — Exclamó arrogante — **_No sabes de lo que soy capaz _**—

— **_Te conozco Sasuke_** —

— **_No lo suficiente Aniki _**— Contradijo.

— **_Basta, ¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?_** —

— **_A ti que te importa_** — Itachi cerró los parpados con pesadez dando un largo suspiro, tratando de desaparecer cualquier estrés de su cuerpo.

— **_Muy bien suficiente por hoy_** — Mencionó.

Estaba harto de la actitud de Sasuke, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se tenía que pelear con él para que entendiera, pero el temperamento de su hermano no era fácil de tratar y menos cuando no está para comenzar una pelea verbal.

— **_Al menos dime, ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular? _**— Tomó asiento esperando la respuesta del menor.

Sasuke dio un bufido, hurgando entre los anaqueles.

— **_Si tanto te interesa_** — Sutilmente sujetó la primera taza que encontró al tacto en la repisa — **_Se me fue la carga_** — Estiro el brazo tomando una tetera caliente, el contenido del agua burbujeaba a causa de la flama de la cocina, vacio parte del liquido en la taza, introduciendo el paquete de té.

— **_¿Y sabes dónde está Sai?_** — Preguntó el azabache.

— **_Hmph …¿No ha llegado?_** — Volteo la mirada hacia su hermano — **_Seguro esta por ahí revolcándose con alguien_** — Dio una risa pretenciosa — **_Tú ya deberías de saberlo _**— Con un suave soplo disipo el humo que desprendía la bebida, sorbiendo el liquido.

Se incorporo para empezar caminar, saliendo por la entrada, Itachi únicamente escucho los secos pasos de su hermano resonando contra la madera al ir alejándose y la puerta de la cocina aporrarse contra el marco.

— **_Parece que ni les importa lo preocupado que estoy por ellos_** — Susurró con melancolía mientras se removía algunos cabellos de su rostro.

Con actos seguidos de a los de su hermano salió por la puerta camino hacia la sala, se sentía fatigado a pesar de no haber trabajado, sin embargo su cuerpo aun resentía la velada de la noche pasada. Ya no estaba por preocuparse por Sai después de todo ya no es un niño, y si lo fuera actuaria del mismo modo que Sasuke.

Se llevó su tasa haciendo un esfuerzo por apagar las luces y continuar sus pasos hacia las escaleras moviéndose con cansancio, abrió la puerta de su recamara y hacer la acción de irse a descansar como su cuerpo lo estaba pidiendo.


	4. Mascotas

**RE-EDITADO**

**• A Neko For You • **

**Capitulo 4 • Mascotas**

La noche golpeaba solitaria y fría, el viento helado de la noche soplaba fuertemente a las afueras de las calles.

— _**¡Joder!, ¡Quédate quieto**!_ — Se escuchó el grito de frustración del albino.

Trataba lo posible por hacer el nudo de la cintura, pero este se negaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, dificultándole el trabajo.

— **_Ya entiendo porque dejo que te compraran…_** — Refunfuño entre dientes para sí ante la pelea con la prenda.

Su mirada molesta examino el lugar viendo en la esquina al de ojos jade jugar con una bola de estambre, moviéndola de un lado a otro con sus manos y siguiéndola con la mirada. Chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y siguió con el rubio.

Las paredes y un silencio incómodo era lo único presente, hasta que este se acabo cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y saliendo una cabeza albina, llamando la atención de los presentes.

— **_¿Ya terminaste?_** — Interrogó el de ojos esmeralda al ver a su empleado salir.

Hidan azotó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

—**_ Jm..._ **— Asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta. Camino unos pasos hacia un cajón cerca de un estante, lo abrió y de este saco un par de cintas rojas — **_¡Tks!, Kakuzu ¿Donde rayos metiste las identificaciones?_** — Pronunció vagamente buscando entre las cosas.

— **_¿Para que las quieres?_** —

— **_Para úsalas en mis orejas_** — Expresó hastiado — **_¡Idiota, para que más va a hacer!_ **— Manifiestó en un grito tirando los listones que tenía en las manos.

Kakuzu observo luego se levanto de su asiento sin decir palabra alguna, fulminando con la mirada al Neko.

— **_Están arriba de la repisa_** — Sujetó con fuerza la mano del gato — **no vuelvas a insultar a tu amo… **— Susurró lleno de ira apretándole con rabia, poniéndolo en su lugar.

El chico solo cerró levemente los ojos por la advertencia, apretando los dientes.

— **_¡Joder! Entendí ahora suéltame_** — Exclamó en queja. El mayor lo soltó sin dejar de mirarlo fríamente.

Kakuzu le dio la espalda sacando de una repisa un portafolio, junto con las identificaciones y las puso sobre el mostrador, comenzó a mover las páginas viendo una tras otra.

— **_Si ya están listos, tráelos_ **— Ordenó indiferente sin apartar la vista de las hojas.

El albino formó un gesto de desagrado al recibir la orden, sin embargo se fue maldiciendo en su camino hacia la puerta donde se encontraban los Nekos.

Al llegar se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar al de cabello rojizo acurrucado en la esquina abrazando dócilmente del estambre con el que estaba jugando minutos antes. Camino hasta donde se hallaba y empezó a moverlo agresivamente, el Neko por reflejo se levanto sobresaltado por la violenta acción y tan rápido como se movió su cuerpo se fue a refugiar debajo de una mesa.  
>Hidan por lo contrario manifestó una expresión de disgusto ante la acción del chico, se acerco al mueble y jalando con fuerza lo saco de allí, haciendo que golpeara contra la madera, no le importo y se lo llevo hasta la puerta tirándolo con fuerza del brazo hasta llegar donde Kakuzu.<p>

—** _Falta el otro_ **— Indicó el castaño sin mirar al Neko.

El Uchiha inmediatamente se acerco a observar al gato, con una sonrisa perspicaz manifestó con agrado lo que veía estaba mucho mejor que cuando se lo encontró en aquella celda.

Sai lo miro con atención.

Estaba limpio sin ningún rastro de suciedad en el cuerpo, se notaba la piel terciopelada, las orejas sedosas y blandas al igual que la cola, sus cabellos se encontraban ligeramente despeinados, algo que le daba un toque sensible a su rostro. Aunque vestido con una yukata roja con negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Solo le faltaba por ver como quedo el rubio, no esperaba por saber cómo era su cambio, después de todo tenía que quedar lo mejor posible para su hermano.

Hidan nuevamente se adentro en la habitación a buscar al Kitsune. Miro por todos lados pero este no se encontraba

— **_¿Qué diablos?_** — Se dijo mentalmente al no verlo, examino con desinterés, sin embargo no se veía el pelos parados por ningún lado — **_Tks… ¿Dónde demonios se metió ese pulguiento?_** — Se cuestiono para sí mismo rascándose la cabeza.

Empezándose a inquietar comenzó a golpear la mesa, seguro Kakuzu lo mataría, palabras cargadas de maldiciones comenzaron a salir de su boca, estando sumamente enojado.

— **_¡Maldito animal!_** — Vociferaba por la habitación — **_¡Por Jashin… Me estas jodiendo!_**— Reprocho con ira golpeando la mesa.

De inminente se escucho el grito de Hidan minutos después, jamás se imagino que algo le brincara, sintió en su espalda que algo lo aprisionaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, tenía un peso colgándole encima arañándole la piel. Giro su cabeza a lo que pudo para observar, cuando sus ojos pudieron percibir y procesar la imagen, distinguió una cabellera rubia.

El Kitsune había estado escondido en la lámpara del techo esperando para saltar en el momento apropiado para caer encima de Hidan, a pesar de eso al albino no le agrado para nada, sin embargo seguía aún en su espalda incrustándole las garras para no caerse del brusco movimiento que estaba generando el albino debajo suyo.

— **_¡Por tu chingada madre!, ¡Quítate de encima!_** — Chilló desenfrenado.

Quería quitarse a ese bicho de encima así que empezó a moverse de un lado a otro para quitarselo sin cuidado ninguno.  
>El zorro se mantenía pero al estar consciente del estado de humor del albino decidió bajarse. Este último lo miro con una violencia contenida cuando el rubio toco suelo, notando como se puso en posición de mariposa sentado en la superficie sin mostrarle miedo ante su mirada, solo le sonrió tiernamente cosa que le provoco más ira.<p>

—** _Dattebayo…_** — Pronunció sutilmente manteniendo su sonrisa mostrando alegría.

Hidan por su parte no le tomo importancia, lo tomo de igual forma el brazo arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Al instante de llegar donde Kakuzu lo empujo con rabia contra el suelo, instintivamente se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo, ante el lanzamiento.

El Kitsune únicamente sintió un dolor en la cabeza, seguido que lo levantaban repentinamente por el antebrazo.  
>Estando de pie pudo observar a Hidan, apenas este lo soltó salió corriendo poniéndose atrás del castaño, ya le había dado miedo aquel Neko. El mayor no hizo nada, solo observo como el rubio se refugiaba atrás suyo temblando ligeramente, sin embargo le dio lo mismo.<br>Continuó con el papeleo del portafolio sacando unas cuantas hojas del estuche. Abrió un cajón de un mueble de su derecha sacando de allí un par de placas color oro de unos finos detalles, cuando ya estaban en el mostrador, se fue acercando hacia el albino.

— **_Colócaselos_** — Ordenó secamente sin siquiera verlo.

—**_¿Qué carajos?, Hazlo tu…_** — Reprochó frunciendo el ceño — **_… joder, ya hice bastante_** —

Sintió la mirada fulminante del su amo de característico enfado, al distinguir aquella mirada se quedo callado tomando las placas en sus manos mientras iba maldiciendo en voz baja y se acercaba a la repisa donde anteriormente había tomado unas cintas de tela.  
>Con desagrado cogió otro par de cintas mientras las iba entrelazando con las identificaciones, haciendo un especie de collar con ellas, terminando se acerco al Neko ojos jade. Este le miro dando un paso hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño.<br>Cada identificación tenia detallado los nombre escritos de los animales, notaba instintivamente los nombres sin tener la menor idea de cuál era el del su correspondiente Neko, hasta que no soporto mas.

— **_¡Tks!_** — Chasqueo la lengua en señal de enfado — **_¿Cuál es su puto nombre?_** — Exclamó bufando.

Kakuzu le miro nuevamente con disgusto y se acerco quitándole toscamente las identificaciones de sus gatunas manos, se volteo hacia el de cabello rojo, observando la placa y rápidamente notó cual era el nombre. Lo tomó firmemente con las manos colocándolo en el cuello del Neko.

Este se quedo tranquilo, sin embargo mostraba desconfianza.

Al terminar se regresó hacia el mueble. Hidan se percato que su dueño le devolvió la otra identificación en señal de que se la pusiera al rubio, al percatarse de ello se fue hacia el mismo; sin embargo este se estremeció al verlo y salió acelerando poniéndose atrás de Sai que estaba mas allá detrás del mostrador.

Después de ver aquello el Uchiha no pudo evitar ojearlo un poco.

Pudo diferenciar el cabello oculto detrás de su espalda vivazmente alborotado de un color amarillo intenso, un rostro travieso e infantil aunque en esos momentos demostraba espanto, piel color canela, orejas puntiagudas y de cola altamente esponjada y frondosa característico de un suave pelaje. Del mismo modo vestía con un kimono azul marino.

El sonido metálico de la placa se escucho al instante de que el albino arrojo dicho material al suelo mientras se alejaba sentándose en una silla, tomando una revista en el camino.

Tomando el collar que estaba en el suelo Sai procedió a ponérselo al cuello del chico, dando permiso por parte del Kitsune.

— **_Ya está todo listo_** — Le llamo Kakuzu numerando unas hojas sobre el mueble —** _Solo necesito que firmes estos papeles_** — Alcanzó un bolígrafo que estaba al alcance de su mano.

—** _¿Firmar?_** — Reiteró acercándose — **_Esta bien_** — Expresó con una simple sonrisa.

Firmó con el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, al terminar entrego los papeles al hombre en frente suyo, Kakuzu los sello para consecutivamente mirar al chico.

— **_¿El dinero?_** — Preguntó antes de entregarle los papeles que confirmaban la compra a ser dueños del animal.

— **_Cierto_ **— Revisó entre sus bolsillos sacando una tarjeta de crédito pasándosela al hombre.

Kakuzu rápidamente paso el plastico sobre la máquina para confirmarla, al momento una hoja salió con la suma echa, se la entrego al joven junto con el mismo bolígrafo para que nuevamente firmara, este no tardo y firmo velozmente sobre el papel, el castaño le devolvió la tarjeta junto con los sobres, este los tomo entre sus manos, miro vagamente la factura llevándose un respingó de extrañeza al ver el monto.

— **_¿Qué es esto?_** — Preguntó incrédulo señalando los números impresos en el papel.

— **_Si pregunta por la suma total, no hay devoluciones_** — Frío y cortante dijo aquella frase.

— **_¿Cómo? Pero me están cobrando más de lo usual_** – Reclamó tranquilamente mostrando un poco de indiferencia.

— **_¡Joder!_** — Expresó Hidan entrando en la conversación dejando la revista a un lado — **_Si no lo ha notado el pulguiento ese es un Kitsune_ **— Explicó señalando al rubio que se encontraba infantilmente sentado.

— **_Esos ejemplares cuestan conseguirlos en algún lado ya que no soy de la cuidad, la mayoria esta extintos_** — Le afirmo el castaño.

Sai miro por un momento al rubio atrás suyo, ese era el motivo por el cual tenía la cola más grande de lo normal al igual es que las orejas, pensó vagamente.

Vaya eso hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Sonrió suspicazmente al pasar por su cabeza la reacción que tendría Sasuke al verlo, el fallo seria recuperar el dinero faltante en la cuenta de sus padres, porque no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa.

— **_Ya se hicieron los trámites y no hay devoluciones como dije_ **— La ronca voz del mayor detonaba que no mentía y que no estaba dispuesto a devolverle el dinero.

— **_No importa, por mi está bien_ **— Dijo tranquilamente mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Ya no importaba ya tenía un plan hecho.


	5. Principio del desastre

**RE-EDITADO**

**• A Neko For You •**

_**G**omen ya se me disculpo tarde mucho en actualizar, lo lamento.  
>Aqui el 5to cap, espero que les guste.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 • Principio del desastre<strong>

— **_Me retiro_**— Dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba en sus manos los sobres.

Sin embargo antes de que diera la vuelta el castaño le tomo el hombro para llamar su atención acto que el moreno giro su cabeza.

— **_Te recomiendo que les compres unos collares porque se te pueden escapar _**— Le anuncio mientras señalaba con la mirada un mostrador donde posaban varios artículos.

En la vidriera se podían ver varios collares con sus correas de diferentes colores y tamaños, el moreno volteo paulatinamente su mirada y camino hacia donde se encontraban, miro el cristal detenidamente.

_"¿Cómo es posible que usan correas, ni que si fueran animales?" _Pensó el joven, aunque bueno en cierto modo tenía razón no quería que se les escaparan, ya le habían costado mucho dinero.

No obstante eso sería muy inhumano no podía hacer tal cosa. Giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban los Nekos, seguramente ellos eran del tipo de Nekos que no causaban problemas –o eso esperaba- miro al pelirrojo que se encontraba enfrente suyo todavía tras el mostrador a unos cuantos pasos del castaño, solo observaba calladamente todo con una extraña expresión de confusión en su rostro, se notaba que el de ojos jade no daría dificultades.

Movió su mirada esperando lo mismo con el rubio, algo que rotundamente estaba equivocado, al verlo se le crispo la piel, pues este había abierto la jaula de los pequeños gatos de la veterinaria, esos animalitos brincaban y corrían por todos lados, mientras el rubio los correteaba con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Andaba por todos lados de la estancia distraído jugando con sus semejantes, sin darse cuanta tropezó con una de las jaulas que estaban colocadas en el suelo -vacía por supuesto- y no pudo evitar caer encima de los alimentos para mascotas y para no golpearse la cara saco las garras y las incrusto en uno de los sacos de alimento para perros para no recibir el golpe, esa acción provoco que le hiciera un enorme agujero a la bolsa, haciendo que todo el contenido saliera por la abertura rápidamente, el albino vio aquel desastre se disgusto pues era obvio que le tocaría el trabajo a él.

Se levanto de donde estaba sin muchos ánimos cuando sintió que el castaño le ya muy pronto le iba a ordenar que lo recogiera, pero antes de que este abriera la boca le interrumpió.

— _**Mierda, ya lo sé **_— Anuncio de mal modo — _**Ya voy**_ —

Empezó a recoger a los gatos colocándolos en sus respectivos encierros, motivo que lo irritaba ya que los peludos animales no se dejaban atrapar fácilmente, se escondían sencillamente por los rincones.

Como odiaba a los animales, nunca les agrado, algo irónico, ¿no?, ya que trabaja en una veterinaria, algo que mortifica día a día, pensar que él también ser una especie de mitad animal, mitad humano, pero no era que él se detestara, obviamente no, pero que culpa tenia de ser uno de ellos, y allí vamos al punto principal de maldecir la vida.

Al cabo no tiene derecho a reprochar su vida, ya que su especie esta sometida a ser de ese modo y aunque no es nada fácil vivir con  
>Kakuzu, no, corrección- No es fácil vivir para Kakuzu-<p>

Un hombre que le toma como esclavo, maltrata, atormenta y abusa cuando le da la gana, algo que no todos lo pueden soportar, a eso mismo se refiere a que se vio forzado a convertirse en sadomasoquista, para según él no sufrir tanto, mismo motivo que su amo no sabe, ya que si se entera lo más posible y lo apuesta es que le aumentaría su tortura diaria.

El pelinegro veía la escena que estaba recibiendo sus ojos al igual que el castaño, este último se reía en sus adentros al ver a su empleado haciendo ese trabajo, meramente era divertido ver a Hidan corretear con esa expresión de disgusto..

Al termina le empezó a doler la cabeza por culpa de esos mininos que comenzaron a maullar para que los sacaran de las jaulas, puso encima una manta en las vergas del encierro para apaciguar el ruido, cosa que no funciono del todo bien, porque todavía se podían oír.

Hidan termino con ello y se fue para seguir con el que seguía, sabiendo que tenía que recoger el desastre que hizo el rubio; antes de llegar al punto del desastre camino unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, estando el nombrando sentado tranquila y campantemente sobre una bolsa de alimento, sacando aun mas con sus manos el contenido como si se tratara de nieve, el ojos amatistas al percibir esa imagen su rabia llego a un punto que hizo que su cara se volviera roja del coraje.

Sai al distinguir la acción que iba hacer el albino, al ver que sujetaba con enojo el madero de la escoba, rápidamente observo al castaño para que hiciera algo, para que no golpeara al rubio, ya que se notaba que el ojivioleta era sumamente violento.

Kakuzu pronuncio fuertemente el nombre de su esclavo provocando que este detuviera su acción inmediatamente de pegarle al Neko, el rubio seguía esparciendo el alimento por todo el suelo haciendo más desastre, pronto paró en seco, giro su mirada hacia enfrente al sentir una presencia, se estremeció al ver al albino en frente, rápidamente se levanto y salió corriendo, escondiéndose debajo de una repisa donde se guardaban otros tipos de alimentos.

El Neko mayor lo miro con odio deseando descuartizarlo para un sacrificio, pero lastimosamente no podía hacer eso, se concentró en su trabajo para seguir recogiendo con el objeto en sus manos el alimento del suelo.

Por otra parte el ojinegro se tranquilizo al saber que no le pasaría nada a la futura mascota de su hermano, así que volvió su mirada al estante donde estaban los collares, viendo cada uno de ellos, hasta que uno le llamo la atención, apunto con el dedo mostrándole al mayor, inmediatamente y sin perder mucho tiempo el hombre se inclino estirando el brazo y tomar con cuidado el articulo al mismo tiempo se lo mostraba al joven frente a él.

Sai lo miro tomándolo en sus manos, le pareció muy atrayente el color, este era un rojo fuerte, dio una sonrisa, pues era igual que el cabello de su ahora mascota, así que lo escogió para el sin pensarlo, volvió la mirada al traslucido cristal, señalando otro collar, estando este de un color azulado, el hombre lo tomo de igual forma y se lo entrego a su cliente. El joven miro que algo faltaba en los artículos y era lo más importante: las coreas, no era ser inhumano pero era eso o que se les escaparan, mejor dicho se le escapara el rubio.

En un rápido movimiento el castaño se dio cuenta también y ligeramente le había traído esos accesorios poniéndolos en el lugar enfrente del moreno, este los miro, poniendo su semblante de pena al saber que estos eran gruesos y bien reforzados, eran como si los collares estuvieran hechos para animales salvajes, se percato de algo extraño, puso su atención a ello, se impacto al ver un especie de chip en el collar, miro al hombre, pero este le respondió antes de que abriera la boca.

— **_Son chips de localización, si se te escapan esto te dirá donde están_** — callo un momento mientras tomaba uno de los collares y le indico con el dedo señalándole al moreno un pequeño aparato que estaba incrustado al collar — **_Esto de aquí es una alarma _**— Anuncio con indiferencia.

Ya le hartaba hacer el mismo discurso con cada cliente que preguntaba lo mismo y antes de que el joven le preguntara igual que el resto de sus clientes se le adelanto firmemente — **_ La alarma es cuanto ellos intentan quitarse el collar_** — Pronunció y sin sentimiento alguno, el moreno al oír tal cosa se pasmo.

Su rostro cambio su expresión por una más seria, no quería hacer aquello pero no podía perderlos, además solo iba hacer hasta que llegaran a la casa, suspiro interiormente.

— **_¿Acaso no los lastima?_** — Pregunto intrigado si iba comprar ese aparato debía saber bien su función.

— **_ No, solo es una advertencia para el dueño_** — Añadio.

— **_Eso espero_** — Susurro para sí mismo con melancolía, creyéndose lo que le dijo el mayor.

_"No pasara nada, solo será hasta la llegada a la mansión" _pensó lánguidamente.

Cambio su semblante al mismo de siempre y movió su mano hacia su pantalón para rebuscar aquel trazo de plástico, al encontrarlo se lo entrego al mayor rápidamente, no se tardo mucho cuando le entrego el recibo y la tarjeta junto con un bolígrafo.

Sai firmo cautelarmente el papel, hasta que percibió que el dueño del local le había puesto en el mostrador dos pequeñas cajitas, muy parecidas a las que guardan los anillos de matrimonio, levanto la mirada al terminar de firmar, para tomar una de las cajas y abrirla rápidamente, por la curiosidad claro está, en estas habían unos clips parecidos a los de los collares, pero a diferencia estos eran más pequeños, movió su mirada hacia el hombre en el mostrador, el mayor le indico que eran exactamente.

— **_Ten cuidado si los pierdes _**— Advirtió — **_ esto se ponen en el celular, cuando se te escape algún pulguiento con la ayuda de esto te indicara donde se encuentra_** — Explico sin ánimos para luego girar su mirada pausadamente.  
>El uchiha no le quiso preguntar mas con eso fue suficiente para entender, introdujo ambas cajitas en el interior de uno de los sobres y los dejo en el mueble, al mismo tiempo que tomo la factura para observarla como siempre para revisar bien la cuenta, hizo una extraña expresión de confusión al darse cuenta que le estaban cobrando algo demás -otra vez-<p>

— **_¿Ahora que me están cobrando aquí?_** — Exclamo con seriedad mostrándole en la cara al castaño la cuenta, el hombre no puso ninguna expresión en su semblante solo se dedico a decir unas palabras.

— **_Lo lamento pero le tengo que cobrar el alimento que su mascota desperdicio_** — Pronuncio secamente mientras abría la caja registradora.

— **_Ya veo _**— Llevo su mirada donde se encontraba el rubio, sus ojos se cerraron en acto de agotamiento al solo verlo.

Estaba con una bolsa enorme de alimento para conejos totalmente abierta mientras estaba jugando con el contenido haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con la anterior bolsa, Sai un bufido de agobio, mientras una gota se asomaba por su frente.

Al menos no tendría que lidiar con él de ahora en adelante ya seria responsabilidad de su querido hermano Sasuke, al cruzarse aquello por su cabeza dio una sonrisa de despreocupación y fue guardando la con la tarjeta y el recibo.

Tomo los collares del mostrador, dispuesto a retirarse, el castaño miro a su cliente que ya estaba a punto de irse así que se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al pelirrojo que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros, lo empujo de donde se localizaba, este al recibir el rudo tacto en su espalda camino desconfiado hacia donde estaba su nuevo dueño, porque claramente eso ya lo sabía.

Sai lo acerco a su lado y le quito con cuidado la cinta roja de su cuello remplazándolo con el collar que había recién comprado, lo fue uniendo al collar junto con la placa de su nombre, cuando termino se situó al frente del Neko y se inclino un poco hacia él, ya que Sai era un poco más alto que el pelirrojo.

Le fue poniendo con rapidez el collar, al hacerlo, cogió la corea y la ciño al collar, se veía bastante horrible esa imagen pero no tenia de otra. Tomo fuertemente la correa en sus manos y camino hacia donde se encontraba ahora el Kitsune aun jugando con el contenido de aquella bolsa, cuando estuvo en frente del rubio, este lo miro divertido.

— **_ Dattebayo_** — Pronuncio débilmente con su sonrisa viendo que el moreno se acerco quitándole la cinta y haciendo la misma acción que hacia hecho con el pelirrojo.

Al concluir jalo la correa con cuidado, el Kitsune se levanto rápidamente de un brinco, y se situó al lado del moreno, caminando a su lado junto el pelirrojo, Sai ya estaba por salir al encontrarse al frente de la salida, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió, giro su rostro y miro al albino atrás suyo.

Este estaba con algo entre las manos y se lo arrogo de mala gana, el moreno con costo lo agarro en el aire con dificultad ya que en sus manos se encontraban ocupadas sujetando los correas. Cuando sostuvo el objeto se dio cuenta que era el sobre que había olvidado en el mostrador.

— **_Pendejo_** — Murmuro con desprecio el ojos amatistas.

— **_ Esa es la prueba que tienes de que son de tu propiedad_** — Dijo el castaño con una fajilla de dinero en sus manos.  
>El moreno le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento a los hombres, además casi pierde también los chips. Abrió la puerta escuchándose el timbre de bienvenida de esta, no había más que hacer, ya obtuvo lo que quería.<p>

Las calles estaban oscuras y solitarias solo se escuchaba el soplido del helado viento pasar por sus cuerpos, se encontraba el moreno lejos de aquella tienda caminado por las avenías con prisa, la cuidad bastante vacía, dando la imagen de una noche bastante espeluznante.  
>Avanzaba con cuidado pero a paso veloz, no quiera que alguien le viera a altas horas de la noche, continuo para poder llegar lo más pronto posible hacia su hogar junto con los Nekos siendo arrastrados.<p>

Se escuchaba aun los aullidos de los felinos en sus jaulas reclamando por ser liberados, el albino ya había terminado su trabajo, así que ya se disponía a ir a dormir o eso era lo que él creía.

— **_ Oye Kakuzu, ¿Por qué dejaste que se llevara al rubio?_** — Pregunto secamente aun con la barredera en sus manos.

— **_Porque no soy idiota_** — Dijo el castaño que seguía contando los billetes — **_El fue el único cliente que no se dio cuenta_** — En una caja distinta fue poniéndolo en el mostrador mientras iba guardando allí unos cuantos billetes — **_ Si no dejaba que se lo llevara nadie lo haría_** — Añadió roncamente mientras terminaba de guardar el resto del dinero.

— **_…_** — el albino solo callo.  
>Tenía razón, camino unos pasos para dejar el objeto que posaba en sus manos en su lugar apoyados en la pared con las cuales limpio el desastre que anteriormente había echo el rubio, los dejo allí casi tirándolos y antes de retirarse el mayor le detuvo con su ronca voz.<p>

— **_Aun no has terminado_** — Hablo en forma de afirmación para levantase después con la caja llena de dinero.

— **_¿Que mierda dices?, Claro que ya termine todo_** — Reprocho con enojo.

Estaba cansado, el castaño señalo con la mirada un cierto punto fijo del lugar, el Neko le siguió la mirada, y llevo una mano hacia su rostro con desagrado cerrando sus ojos, y una gotita de sudor pasaba por su frente, se dio cuenta que había una enorme bolsa de alimento abierta, esparcido por todo el suelo, comenzó a maldecir a más de lo que podía caminando hacia el desastre con furia, llevando consigo nuevamente los objetos que había dejado en la pared.

— **_ ¡Joder! maldito animal, cuando lo vea le romperé la cara junto con su puto dueño_** — susurraba entre dientes mientras limpiada el desorden, Kakuzu saco unas llaves de su pantalón y las poso en el estante con cuidado.

— **_Cierras cuando termines _**— Decía para darle la espalda a su esclavo - **_Te espero arriba_** — Añadió ásperamente caminando unos pasos.  
>Hidan ante ello frunció el ceño, ya sabía el significado de aquellas palabras.<p>

— **_¡Cabrón!_** — Tiro con fuerza lo que estaba en sus manos haciendo un mudo sonido al caer contra el suelo, el peliblanco se sulfuro mas — **_ No tienes pensado que…_** — El castaño le interrumpió firmemente.

— _**Eres mi esclavo y sabes que hare contigo lo que yo quiera**_ — Dijo y después giro su mirada hacia el albino afilando su mirada — **_No creas que se me ha olvidado tu castigo_** — Añadió, sintió como el Neko se estremeció ante tales palabras.

— **_Tks, solo tú crees que me dejare_** — Dijo tratando de evadir al mayor — E**_stoy muy cansado y mañana tenemos que abrir temprano_** —

Aquel hombre giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar despacio y con pasos firmes hacia donde se situaba su mascota, llego hasta el Neko, estando enfrente del joven lo tomo de la nuca violentamente atrayéndolo hacia él, acercándolo a su rostro, estaban ambos cara a cara, cuando el menor sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

Kakuzu se quito la máscara que tapaba su rostro y de un rápido movimiento, jalo el cuello del contario y le planto un forzoso beso al albino que seguidamente de golpe introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del mismo, uniendo aún más sus bocas haciendo que el contacto se volviera mas insaciable y feroz, rozando la lengua del menor para invitarla a jugar con la suya, acto que el menor respondió rápidamente.

Detestaba cuando hacia eso, sabía que no se podía resistir ante ese ataque de su dueño y las intenciones de estos, conocía bien que por sus instintos cuando empezaba algo por tener reflejos mininos lo llevaría a seguir hasta llegar al final.

Pronto aquel beso se volvió delirante, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que rompieran el acercamiento, Kakuzu salto el cuello del menor alejándose para que este pudiera respirar tranquilamente.

— **_Mañana no abriré_** — Expresó para volver a retomar sus pasos — **_Te espero en diez minutos arriba _**— Ordeno, estando de espaldas del menor — **_es una orden_** — Amplió el tono de voz caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo.

Momentos antes de adentrarse soltó las últimas palabras de su boca — **_Hoy tenemos toda la noche, así que mejor vete preparando_** — Añadió mientras desaparecía entre la obscuridad del lugar, dejando a Hidan solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>spero que no les haya incomodado ese leve KakuHidan._

_Les agradesco enormemente a ustedes que dejan sus reviews y me alegra mucho que les este gustando mi historia, muy pronto la continuare._


	6. Problemas a la vista

**RE-EDITADO  
><span><br>• A Neko For You •**

**Capítulo 6 • Problemas a la vista **

La luna avanzaba lentamente entre las nubes para ocultarse, el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, mostrando una silueta de llamativos colores siendo estos rojos y anaranjados en el multicolor cielo, saliendo de allí el sol en el horizonte para remplazar al anterior habitante del cielo, las nubes estaban comenzando a descifrase en el firmamento, mostrando así que un nuevo día empezaba.

En la casa/mansión de los Uchiha se encontraba todo en perfecto estado, a no ser que ninguno de los residentes de la enorme vivienda se enteró de la tardía llegada de uno de sus familiares, ya que este llevo una sorpresa al domicilio, la cual tomaría por asombro a sus hermanos.

El lugar permanecía tranquilamente, solo se escuchan las ráfagas del viento rozar las cortinas del hogar que se colaban por las vidrieras, un silencio se mantenía sepulcral en la morada, pero ese silencio no tardo en romperse.

— **_¡AAh! _**— Se escucho un grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones de la casa haciendo que los ocupantes de dicho lugar se despertaran por el bullicio.

Se abrió la puerta de donde había salido el escándalo, saliendo por ella un chico pelinegro de cabello corto peinado hacia atrás en puntas, llevando su pijama puesta, este salió furioso de la habitación caminando hacia otra puerta con enfado, al llegar a ella la toco con fuerza con intención de derrumbarla a golpes -si se pudiera-

— **_¡Sai!, ¡Maldito sal de allí!_** — Gritaba un moreno enfurecido golpeando mas la puerta — Te voy hacer pedazos — Fueron las palabras llenas de furia del menor.

Pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a otro pelinegro de piel pálida y cabello despeinado, también como el otro joven llevaba su ropa de dormir puesta. Vio con la mirada adormilada y perezosa a su hermano enfrente de él al reconocerlo le dio una sínica sonrisa pronunciando a los oídos de menor con sarcasmo.

— **_Buenos días, Sasuke_** — Dio un fingido bostezo — **_¿Como amaneció mi querido hermano?_** — Dijo sin tomarle atención al enojo de su hermano.  
>Este último le fulmino con la mirada.<p>

—**_ No te hagas el idiota_** — Expresó con disgusto, creciendo este aun mas — **_Te dije bien claro ayer, eres un imbécil_** — Dijo cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con ira.

— **_¿A qué te refieres?_** — Dijo con una sonrisa — **_¿Por qué estas tan disgustado? _**— Pronuncio Sai haciéndose el desentendido.  
>El Uchiha menor se alejo del lugar, mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia la siguiente puerta que quedaba al lado de la de Sai.<p>

— **_Ya verás de que estoy hablando _**— Expresó tomando nuevamente su semblante serio, para disponerse a tocar la puerta.

Se escucharon unos pasos corriendo por el fino piso de madera haciendo un sonido mudo, Sai giro su mirada para saber de dónde provenía, percatándose que era de la habitación de su hermano menor, no se impresiono al ver que de allí salió un joven rubio con orejas y cola de zorro, salió alegremente del cuarto dirigiéndose al moreno, Sasuke no se percato de la presencia del Kitsune, solo escucho una vocecita e inmediatamente al reconocerla se volteo lentamente.

— **_¡Datebayooo! _**— Pronuncio el rubio mientras salto hacia el menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió como su cuerpo tenía un peso by safesaver\\\0022 "" adicional y fue cayendo de espaldas al suelo rápidamente, recibió el fuerte golpe en su espalda al colapsar contra el suelo, escuchándose un gran estruendo, dio un fuerte quejido de dolor al tan agresivo impacto.

Seguido de unas risas, el moreno levanto su cabeza a lo que pudo ya que tenia al Kitsune encima suyo, abrazándolo contra su pecho, eso no le tomo importancia.

Elevo su mirada para saber quien estaba burlándose, aunque tenía de sobra saber de quién era. Observo con desagrado como Sai se reía de él, Sasuke puso un gesto de furia hacia el pelinegro, se movió de un lado hacia a otro con frustración para tratar de levantarse, pero el cuerpo que tenia aferrado a su pecho se lo impedía; se detuvo un momento al percibir que sus oídos oyeron una fuerte y ronca voz desde la habitación que tenía enfrente misma que había tocado segundos antes.

— **_¿Que sucede? _**— Se abrió la proveniente puerta de la recamara, saliendo el individuo por ella.

Este era el hermano mayor, tenía el cabello amarado normalmente en su coleta baja, llevaba solo el pantalón del pijama puesto, mostrando su bien formado pecho.

Escucho como las risas de Sai se mantenían en el lugar, así que volteo su mirada hacia él, sin percatarse de la presencia del menor tirado frente a su puerta, Sai lo miro e inmediatamente guardo silencio, sin perder su habitual sonrisa.

— **_Buenos días, Itachi_** — Saludo el pelinegro en el marco de su puerta.

Itachi lo saludo de manera fría y extraña, le pareció que algo no andaba bien, agudizo sus oídos al escuchar una cuarta voz, una voz que estaba seguro que nunca había escuchado. Volteo su mirada hacia el frente, se impacto ya que vio al dueño de ella.

— **_Dattebayo_** — Y si efectivamente allí se encontraba esa extraña vocecita.

Puso un gesto de incertidumbre en su rostro, cuando sus ojos percibieron que era un rubio que se encontraba muy acaramelado abrazando a… ¿Sasuke?

Si eso fue lo que le pareció, se confundió, seguramente todavía estaba dormido, parpadeo varias veces los ojos para poder percibir bien la imagen.

El joven rubio seguía encima del moreno, frotando su mejilla contra el pecho de este cómodamente sin intenciones de quererse bajar, Sasuke se movía con propósito de quitarse al rubio de encima.

—**_ Tks… Maldito, bájame a esta cosa de encima _**— Dijo un eufórico Sasuke aun tirado en el piso.

El pelinegro solo se rio por lo bajo, siempre le ha gustado molestar al menor de sus hermanos. Pronto sintió la mirada del azabache encima suyo, algo que obviamente lo petrifico, el mayor al parecer ya se había enterado de la situación y lo miraba de forma amenazante, una mirada que siempre le trae consecuencias, bueno para él.

Enmudeció nuevamente su risa e inmediatamente no espero que el mayor hablara y se escondió, como todo cobarde, en su recamara, cerrando la puerta ágilmente poniéndole seguidamente el seguro a ella, no hubo que esperarse a que eso afirmaba que fue culpa del mismo Sai la aparición de ese rubio.

—**_ ¡Sal de allí cobarde! _**— Exclamaba el moreno con furia — **_Cuando te atrape me las vas a pagar _**—

— **_Sasuke contrólate y cállate, por favor_** — Fueron las roncas y frías palabras de Itachi hacia su hermano para que se calmara, y al segundo no se espero la respuesta del menor.

— **_Tú no eres nadie para callarme_** — Dijo al tiempo que su rostro cambiaba de expresión, pero eso no quitaba su enojo.

Itachi decidió mejor dejar la conversación hasta allí, no quería que desde buena mañana pelearse con su hermano, así que ignoro ese comentario y avanzo por el pasillo tranquilamente alejándose de su habitación para situarse al frente de la puerta de Sai. Toco la madera con moderación, espero unos leves segundos y obviamente el pelinegro no respondió, así que solo se dedicó a decir unas palabras calmadamente.

— **_Sai, tenemos que hablar_** — Dio una pausa — **_Te espero en media hora abajo_** — Añadió, y así termino de decir serenamente para después mirar nuevamente a Sasuke, este aun seguía luchando por liberarse del Kitsune — **_Contigo también Sasuke, te espero abajo_** —

Y para no esperar reproche del menor entro nuevamente hacia su habitación, cerrándola seguidamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

El moreno por fin ya se encontraba de pie, y se había librado del agarre del rubio, pero este aun se mantenía a su lado, cosa que provoco que se fastidiase. Camino unos pasos para volver hacia su habitación seguido del rubio que lo alcanzaba unos cuantos pasos atrás y antes de que el menor llegara a la recamara, le había aventado la puerta en la cara.

Dejando algo confuso al chico kitsune ya que se le hacía algo nuevo estar en lugar distinto, mas por el hecho de no estar en un lugar que solo lo mantenían enjaulado y encadenado, algo verdaderamente triste para él, no supo porque ni como, pero ese joven le llamaba la atención, había algo en él que le hacía seguirlo, tenía la perspectiva de que algo le decía que al estar con él le daba un sentimiento de paz y calidez.

Espero unos momentos frente la puerta, después el cansancio gobernó su cuerpo al tanto tiempo de pie, se puso al lado del umbral, esperando, sentado con las rodillas en el pecho, apoyando su espalda en la pared, y en cuestión de segundos el chico se quedo dormido entre sus rodillas.

Por otro lado se encontraba Sai en su cama totalmente nervioso aunque su semblante no lo aparentaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas pensando en una manera lógica de explicar las apariciones de ambos animales y eso que todavía no habían visto al pelirrojo.  
>Al recordarlo giro su cabeza hacia un lado de la cama, donde allí se encontraba el pelirrojo con la sabana cubriendo completamente su cuerpo.<p>

En los pensamientos del chico abusar del gato eran su intención desde el comienzo, sin embargo las cosas que había visto el aquel lugar donde estaba aprisionado le hicieron cambiar de opinión, un hombre que trata de violarte a la primera sería algo que solo pasaría una vez, ya que después de la primera experiencia en toda su vida le dejarían que le toquen, únicamente lo que lograría seria enterarle una enorme trauma, rencor y desconfianza, y después de todo ese minino ya le pertenecía, no ganaría nada con hacer aquello, al contrario su mejor carta seria tratarlo con delicadeza para después atraerlo a su trapa –como cualquier animal salvaje- gánate su confianza y luego será tuyo, o bueno al menos eso era lo que pasaba su retorcida mente.

Volviendo a su reciente problema ¿Cómo haría para explicar aquello a sus hermanos?  
>Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al chico mitad gato, giro su cabeza hacia la mesa de noche que posaba aun lado de su habitación, miro la hora nerviosamente deseando que las horas se congelaran en un tiempo indefinido en el espacio, siendo un deseo imposible de cumplir.<p>

Se puso más tenso de lo que estaba al saber que ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que su hermano le había dicho que lo esperaba abajo, trajo saliva, miro con miedo su puerta, la que iba ser su salida y seguramente el comienzo para cavar su propia tumba.

En el salón principal de la enorme casa, se localizaba la silueta de un hombre de cabello largo, vistiendo un atuendo de tono opaco, puesto en su cuello una corbata rojiza que hacía que resaltaran sus orbes escarlata, solo faltaba el saco del lujoso traje de seda, pero este se situaba en una de las mesas de la estancia sin ningún dobles ni macha al igual que el resto de la vestimenta del azabache.

Se encontraba impecable como todas las mañanas al ir a trabajar, estaba mirando calmadamente por las descubiertas ventanas que cubrían parte del cristal con unas delicadas telas de tela tono bermellón, observada fijamente por ellas el exterior sin mostrar alguna expresión aparente, de cómo los rayos solares rosaran su rostro, en una gentil y cálida demostración del luminoso amanecer.

Con suma paciencia notaba como alumbraban el interior del lugar y a las afueras con la radiante alba, estando concentrado en las maravillas que mostraba el mundo ante sus ojos, al tiempo movió lentamente su mirada hacia el objeto que marcaba las horas, detenidamente le puso su cuidado y su expresión no cambio, al contrario se torno un tanto más fría.

Pronto un conocido sonido seco le desconcentró, giro su vista para saber cuál de sus hermanitos bajo primero para dar la cara, no se movió de donde estaba, ¿Para qué lo iba hacer? solo volvió su concentración hacia el mismo punto de antes.

— **_¿Donde está Sai? _**— Indico Itachi con serenidad sin perder la mirada de aquella vidriera.

— **_Debe estar escondiéndose el cobarde_** — Contesto el más joven situándose en el sillón de la estancia, estando este un poco más calmado.  
>Aun seguía con su pijama puesto solo que a diferencia de que solo tenia la camisa desabotonada mostrando la piel pálida de su pecho.<p>

El silencio volvió al lugar, solo se percibía el revoloteo de algunos pajarillos a las afueras, y el leve eco de las agujas del reloj moviéndose rítmicamente.

Pronto aquel silencio se desgarró por un fuerte grito de una voz, al momento ambos Uchiha giraron sus orbes hacia la presentación de aquel alboroto.

Por las escalaras bajaba rápidamente un pelirrojo de cabello despeinado vistiendo una yukata, la llevaba tapando solo de su cintura para abajo, al parecer las intenciones del Sai cambiaron al ver al neko despertarse casi con la vestimenta cayendo por sus hombros con una expresión sumamente adorable, ver aquello ojos verdes semiabiertos con su rostro somnoliento y algo confundido, no pudo, fue demasiado para sus ojos y su cuerpo.

Consecutivamente las consecuencias de aquel acto impactaron en su cara como una patada en el estomago, el pelirrojo actuó de la manera más prudente al salir huyendo de la habitación después del agresivo golpe al culpable.

Sasuke al ver a ese individuo situándose en medio de la sala, ¿De dónde rayos había salido ese? Pregunta que se hacían mentalmente los hermanos. Sasuke comenzaba a mostrar frustración porque sabía que era obvio que el culpable de ello era Sai, eso lo apostaba.

No hizo más que mostrar una expresión de disgusto, su hermano podía alcanzar a ser el más idiota de lo que podía llegar a conocer en su vida, y vaya que conocía muchos idiotas. Llevar dos de esos fenómenos a la casa, era para molerlo a golpes ya que eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

El azabache miraba de reojo al gato que recién había aparecido, no le tomo importancia y percibo una presencia que bajaba al salón, el pelirrojo miraba fijamente las escaleras sin mostrar miedo, ni perturbación, más bien ante todo lo contrario, si aquel hombre se atrevía nuevamente a tocarlo el mismo se encargaría de hacerlo pedazos, el también tenía su carácter y vaya que lo tenía en especial su orgullo por supuesto aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo sin conocer a las personas, mejor dicho a los de su especie.

Saco sus garras al ver una sombra avanzar por las escaleras, para descender hacia la parte de abajo, se escucho un leve gruñido proveniente del chico gato al reconocer al individuo que bajaba por el lugar, los Uchiha observaban con entendimiento al dichoso ser, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto, todavía no olvidaba la venganza, Itachi solo seguía observando cómo lentamente su hermano faltante llegaba.

Sus pasos pararon en seco antes de tocar el último escalón, mostrando en su rostro una sínica sonrisa con algo de incomodidad escondida en ella.

— **_Buenas días_** — Dio un falso bostezo — **_¿Que vamos a desayunar hoy?_** — Pronuncio sin descaro alguno.

El mayor le observó mas no le mencionó nada, sabía que Sai siempre suele actuar de esa manera en ese tipo de situaciones, extendió su brazo apuntando hacia el sillón más grande donde se ubicaba Sasuke, indicándole que se sentara también en el, Sai no tardo en recibir la orden, si así se podría decir.

El azabache le siguió unos pasos después, pero solo se ubico en medio de ellos para poder prestar atención más claramente a ambos Uchiha, el neko al ver que estaba en el mismo lugar que su "acosador" solo se dedico a dar las espaldas a los demás situándose a un lado de la ventana, prestando cuidado al exterior melancólicamente, quería saber en qué lugar se había metido.  
>La reunión comenzó para los Uchiha, con algo de fastidio Sasuke dio un quejido de reproche, siendo cayado inmediatamente por el mayor, provocando que su contrariedad volviera nuevamente.<p>

—**_ ¿Quiero saber que hacen esos chicos aquí? _**— Mala pregunta para empezar, eso estremeció al pelinegro, al tiempo que sentía las miradas frías de sus hermanos posar en su figura.

Claramente esa pregunta iba para él, al igual que el resto que vendrían más adelante, sentía como se volvía más pequeño metafóricamente hablando.

Aclaro su voz y mostro una sonrisa en señal de disponerse a explicar lo sucedido o más bien inventar para su beneficio una convincente mentira, cuando esta apareció en su mente la soltó sin ni siquiera pensarlo mucho.

—**_ Es un regalo para mi querido hermanito Sasuke-kun_** — Al tiempo se acerco al susodicho y le despeino los cabellos.  
>Este en un acto reflejo le aparto de mala gana la mano que arruinaba su atractivo aspecto y le miro afilando la mirada queriéndolo matar con solo sus orbes obscurecidos destellando odio por ellos.<p>

— **_¿A qué te refieres, idiota?_** — Expreso con aborrecimiento al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar con enfado.  
>El pelinegro sintió la piel erizada, parecía que su hermano se le tiraría a matarlo como su fuera un demonio, así que para prevenir por su vida se acomodo al lado de Itachi, según él su hermano mayor lo protegería, pero estaba equivocado, ya que este por igual forma le miro con desdén, pero sin cambiar su expresión<p>

— **_Eso es lo peor que pudiste haberme dado _**— Dijo mirando la sonrisa de Sai cosa que provoco que su enfado llegara al punto de ahora si matarlo, camino con paso firme hacia el aludido cobarde, este solo retrocedió unos pasos.

— **_Tranquilo Sasuke _**— Expreso al tiempo que hacia un ademan con las manos moviéndolas hacia adelante mientras retrocedía, y como unas gotas de sudor pasaban por su frente —**_ E-Era solo un pequeño detalle _**— Indico y se escondió detrás un mueble.

— **_Sasuke, cálmate_** — Sintió reiteradamente como la voz fría de Itachi que lo había llamado y le sujetaba el hombro firmemente — Siéntate — Ordeno, mas solo percibió como la mano del moreno le golpeaba su brazo para que lo soltara.

— **_Ya te he dicho que tu no me ordenas _**— Pero sin ponerle atención a sus propias palabras, le había hecho caso inconscientemente al mayor solo que a diferencia de sentarse se había apoyado en la pared más cercana, escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón de su pijama, aun con su ira mirando al cobarde de Sai sonriendo nerviosamente.

— **_Sai _**— Llamo el azabache gélidamente mirando al mencionado, este se estremeció y avanzo por el lugar hasta llegar al mayor.

Itachi dio un silencioso suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, los abrió al momento viendo de nueva cuenta al causante de todo ese alboroto.

— **_¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? _**— Pregunto el azabache sin dejar de mirar al incomodo Sai.

— **_Etto…pues_** — Desviaba la mirada en otro punto que no fuera el rostro del mayor.

— **_Eso es lógico _**— Hablo un molesto Sasuke en la escena aún en aquella lejana pared — **_este inútil no trabaja, ¿De donde crees que saco el dinero?_** — Añadió mientras daba un suspiro amargamente.

— **_El día de la fiesta lo vi entrando a tu habitación con una chica_** — Se reincorporo caminando normalmente hasta el sillón, al tiempo que la mirada de Itachi se volvió más fría, eso explicaba el desastre que encontró en su recamara ayer en la mañana.

— **_Obviamente estuvo buscando tu tarjeta y de paso se acosto con esa chica, estoy seguro_** — Explico Sasuke sentándose en el gran asiento, sin dejar de ver al pelinegro situado frente del sillón más pequeño.

Itachi observo a ambos hermanos, Sasuke aun irradiaba enojo, y Sai bueno se encontraba sudando levemente.

De nuevo el azabache suspiraba silenciosamente, por su mente le cruzo el día que era, así que al momento que abrió los ojos y los poso en el reloj, observando detenidamente las manecillas que indicaban la hora, volvió su vista a los presentes.

— **_Sai hablaremos más tarde, tengo que irme a trabajar_** — Le dio la espalda a los menores y avanzo tranquilamente hasta la salida, hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke reprochar.

— **_¿Que supone que hare con ese maldito animal?_** — Escupió las palabras mientras miraba la espalda del azabache y luego de reojo observa a Sai con ira.

— **_Es tu regalo _**— Corto con simpleza.

Sin dejar de caminar mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa donde estaban unas llaves y un saco de color negro, el azabache desapareció por la puerta, después se escucho como esta sonó suavemente al chocar contra el marco de la entrada, no se espero mucho cuando el motor del auto de Itachi acelero yendo directo por la carretera.


	7. Un dia estresante

**Re-editado.**

**Capítulo 7 **  
><strong>Un día estresante<strong>

La mañana se mantenía tranquila y fresca, en un radiante amanecer, los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las enormes vidrieras de su elegante oficina, subiendo la temperatura a cada grado conforme avanzaba el sol por las nubes.

Observaba con atención el exterior a las personas paseando por las transitadas calles por lo que podía apreciar, percibía como aire fresco se colaban, haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran al compas del viento.

Movió su mano derecha ligeramente hacia sus ennegrecidos cabellos, revolviéndolos al tiempo que los despeinaba conforme sus dedos se entrelazaban entre las sueltas hebras.

El llamado de la puerta llamo su atención, se volteo deshaciendo el ambiente de paz que había disfrutado solo unos momentos, mientras giraba su silla para acomodarla nuevamente hacia el escritorio.

Miro hacia el frente divisando nada más que la entrada de su oficina, el golpe contra la madera se volvió a escuchar propinando un sonido claro.

—_Pase_ — Anuncio secamente mientras tomaba una hoja que se encontraba en su escritorio y se ponía los lentes delicadamente, mismos que se encontraban en el mueble.

Al momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a una bella chica de cabello rubio peinado con cuatro colitas hacia tras, de tez algo morena, dueña de unos interesantes ojos verdes, maquillados con un tono rojo claro posando en estos también unos anteojos que la hacían ver atractiva y el labial que usaba era un tono rosado pálido, con una blusa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y una minifalda oscura llegando más arriba de sus rodillas, junto con las zapatillas de tacón alto tono rojizo, haciéndola mostrar sus largas piernas.

— _Disculpe Itachi, pero su tío requiere que vaya a su_ oficina — Anuncio la rubia serenamente, sosteniendo en sus manos un tablita sujetapapeles junto con un bolígrafo, esperando la respuesta del hombre en el marco de la puerta.

— _Enseguida voy_ — Comunico fríamente sin mirar a la chica, siguiendo la lectura del papel — _Gracias Temari_ — Añadió.

La chica asistió e igual como había entrado, cerró la puerta con sutileza, dejando nuevamente al azabache solo. Este volvió el documento hacia el mueble, dejando al mismo tiempo sus lentes junto al papel.

Se inclino acomodando sus codos sobre el mueble, mientras juntaba sus manos y entrelazaba los dedos, apoyo la frente en sus nudillos cerrando los parpados con pesadez dando un sonoro suspiro cargado de agotamiento.

— _¿Ahora qué rayos quiere ese hombre_? — Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Abrió sus parpados lentamente, liberando la posición en la que se encontraba, se levanto de su asiento y ágilmente miro la ventana, como le gustaría en esos momentos salir y despegarse del trabajo, para disfrutar de tan bello día.

Concentro nuevamente su rojiza mirada hacia la reciente orden, avanzo unos pasos hacia llegar a la puerta y sin perder el tiempo giro la perilla rápidamente.

Al salir se dirigió directamente hacia su destino, siendo esta la oficina de Madara. Antes de encontrarse con su tío un leve toque en su hombro le detuvo, movió su cabeza para mirar al sujeto que le había hecho aquello, distinguió como una mano estaba sobre su hombro.

— _Itachi. Que te vaya bien con el jefe_ — Informo, la gélida voz del hombre.

Uno de cabello vivazmente despeinado color naranja, de penetrantes ojos grisáceos, llevando en el rostro varios percings. El moreno desconoce completamente el motivo de los extravagantes accesorios en el rostro de su compañero al igual que el permiso de los mismos en el trabajo.

El hombre andaba vestido con un traje parecido a del los ojos carmesíes, solo que a diferencia el tono era más claro. Miro serenamente a Itachi tratando de darle ánimo.

— _Gracias…__—_ Agradeció secamente, mientras el de pelo naranja le daba varios golpecitos en su hombro en señal de aliento.

— _Suerte_ — Termino para volver a su puesto de trabajo.

El Uchiha volvió a retomar sus pasos hacia la oficina del jefe, dio un respiro y miro el pasillo con tedio, sabiendo que pronto llegaría al lugar, avanzo por los corredores, el tampoco estaba de humor para soportar a ese sujeto, pero no tenia de otra.

Llego a la puerta principal donde se encontraba su tío, toco varias veces con moderación, anunciando su llegada.

— _Adelante_ — La voz dentro de la oficina era de un tono maduro, apagado y frio.

Itachi al instante abrió la puerta y entro al lugar que seguidamente con su mirada indago la imagen de su jefe. No se tardo mucho al verlo ya que en un rincón lo encontró observando un cuadro pegado a la pared, el hombre percibió la llegada de su sobrino.

— _Itachi, siéntate_ — Ordeno indiferente.

El azabache asiéndole caso avanzo para situarse al frente del escritorio, mirando aun la espalda de Madara, este volteo su cuerpo para mirar a su pariente. El mayor era un hombre cabello largo muy ennegrecido, de tez pálida, orbes tono rojizos, almendrados, muy finos e intrigantes.

Ese hombre en definitiva era pariente de los Uchiha, se notaba a leguas el parecido con la familia, y no era de dudar que fueran sanguíneos.

Al momento miro a su sobrino enfrente observándolo con esos ojos llenos de frustración.

— _Iré al punto _— Comunico al tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escritorio — _Escucha muy bien, no estás dando bien tu parte para colaborar en la empresa.  
><em>  
>— <em>¡Qué!<em> — Le corto su sobrino con incertidumbre.

— _Como lo has oído. No estás cooperando_ — Dijo al sentarse en el asiento giratorio.

— _Eso no es viable_ — Comenzó a mirarlo con aborrecimiento — _Soy de los empleados que se ha matado, ha dado mi sudor y sangre en este lugar._

— Eso es irrelevante para mí, aunque por mucho que hayas trabajado, no es suficiente — Dio una pausa — Has de ganarte tu sueldo como debe ser apropiadamente.

— _¿Qué significa eso?_ — La duda inundo su cabeza.

La rabia comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, eso no tenía ningún sentido, estaba trabajando para la empresa de su propio padre. El hecho de creer que su trabajo es insuficiente es motivo de algo completamente absurdo.

— Que mis proveedores se han quejado de tu trabajo — Observo con entendimiento el semblante de su sobrino, de ser posible hasta se podía captar una tenue sonrisa satisfactoria en ella — _Trabajaras como se debe cubriendo tu ineficacia._

— _Sabes que no puedo dar más de lo que puedo_ — Almendro sus ojos en determinación — _No puedo cubrir horas extras, tengo que estar pendiente de mis hermanos_ — Indicó algo seco.

Madara dio una sínica risa ante las palabras de su pariente, parecía que su sobrino era ignorante, olvidaba el simple hecho de que era SU empleado y podía hacer lo que le viniere en gana, era el jefe y debía hacer lo que dijera.

— _Eso a mí no me interesa_ — Anuncio sin borrar su expresión, como si la situación le fuera divertida. Se levanto del asiento mirando fijamente los ojos similares a los suyos.

— _A partir de hoy tendrás que quedarte horas extras_ — Comunico.

Dio paso hacia un mueble lleno de papeles, ignorando por completo cualquier replica de Itachi. Tomo entre los documentos un folleto bastante extenso mirándolo por efímeramente un momento para volver su vista hacia su sobrino.

Tiro dichos papeles con varias hojas engrapadas hacia su escritorio, sin cuidado alguno.

— _En eso estarás trabajando todo el día, y si no terminas será también para toda la noche si es necesario_ — Volvió nuevamente hacia su asiento, el moreno cogió en sus manos los papeles.

—_ Sabes que no puedo hacer esto, tengo otras responsabilidades _— Expresó el Uchiha subiendo la mirada para toparse con los crueles ojos de su tío.

— _Si es por tus ingratos hermanos debo decirte que ellos __ya no son unos niños_ — Volteo su vista hacia el reloj que ocupaba parte de su brazo — _Deberías preocuparte más por tu trabajo, es tu prioridad ahora._

Si tío estaba equivocado, muy equivocado, no había nada más importante que el cuidado de sus hermanos. Pero claro que iba entender Madara es un hombre solitario que únicamente se preocupa por sus propios beneficios.

El mayor giro su silla hacia la enorme ventana que se encontraba detrás, observando el paisaje de los edificios y las carreteras que allí se veían — _Por cierto ese trabajo lo necesito terminado para mañana_.

— _Eso es imposible_ — Dijo incrédulo el de menor edad, volviendo a mirar las hojas en sus manos — _No se puede, además tengo a mis hermanos que están bajo mi custodia _— Dejo en claro, poniendo el montón de hojas en el mueble de fino acabado.

—_ Uchiha __Itachi_ — Llamo el hombre con seriedad.

Volvió su asiento hacia el frente, mirando al aludido, mas este lo observo con fastidio.

— _¿__Te debo aclarar la mente?_ — Le miro sombrío — Trabajas para mi, tus problemas no me incumben en lo más mínimo — Silencio un momento — _Si no cumples con tu trabajo me veré en la penosa tarea de despedir a mi propio sobrino. _

Aguardo por la respuesta del contrario pero este no respondió, sonrió ante ello, no debía hacer mucho para presionar a Itachi y hacer que este accediera.

La mirada del mismo destilaba odio puro su tío es un hombre nunca le fue de su agrado, ni mucho menos confiar en él, mas que le robo la empresa de su padre, algo que nunca se lo perdonaría, pero el problema era que no podía hacer nada y lo único que le estaba haciendo ese desgraciado que se hacía llamar su pariente era explotarlo, su tío era un hombre de gran poder, hacer algo en su contra o resistirse a sus ordenes era como olvidarse de la empresa, lo sabía y Madara también y se aprovechaba de ese medio.

— Konan. Ven un momento — Dijo el mayor presionando el aparato para llamar a su secretaria.

Una horrible tensión se inicio por unos escasos segundos pero el ambiente se relajo cuando el sonido de la puerta los hizo mirar la entrada anunciando la llegada de la joven quien había entrado al lugar.

Apareciendo la figura de una atractiva mujer de cabello corto de coloración azul, mostrando en su peinado una preciosa rosa blanca, de piel clara y humectada, ojos naranjas con los parpados maquillados de tono violeta, y sus labios coloreados de rojo, mostrando en el inferior de ellos un percirng.

La chica llego hacia el escritorio de su jefe, a como le había dicho el mismo que se acercase.

— _Que se le ofrece_ — Pronuncio la mujer educamente.

— _Necesito que colaborares a este hombre a terminar este informe_ — Concretó, señalo con la mirada los papeles, mismos que fueron cogidos por la mujer — _Puedes concluir hasta que termine tu hora de trabajo. _

— _Entendido Sr, pero… ¿No ocupara mis servicios?_ — Pregunto la joven.

— _No_ — respondió cortante — _ahora ve, no hay mucho tiempo_.

— _Muy bien_ — Respondió sencillamente.

— _ Itachi, mi secretaria junto con la tuya, te ayudaran por el momento_ — Comunicó — _espero que eso te sirva. Que no se te olvide que lo quiero para mañana_ — Añadió, mientras abría su portátil.

Itachi observo al hombre con odio y rabia afilando la mirada, la mujer a su lado le hizo un ademan con sus manos para retirarse y poder iniciar con el trabajo.

Los pasos de ambos empleados se escucharon para luego sin esperarse cerrarse la puerta suavemente, Madara al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo, extendió su mano hacia donde se encontraba su celular, al tenerlo en su mano comenzó a marcar un numero, aguardando el tono de la otra línea esperando que le respondieran.

— _ Buenas_ — Contestó una voz a través del móvil.

—_ ¿Encontraron algo?_ — Pregunto cortante rápidamente el recibir contestación.

— _¡Oh Señor Madara!, ¿Cómo se encuentra?_ — Llego la pregunta una chillona voz al otro lado.

—_ No vayas con rodeos _— Ordenó agriamente — _¿Ya lo encontraron?_

— _Etto, pues_ — Dudo poniéndose nervioso — _no hemos encontrado nada_ — Dijo a voz con inquietud.

— _Son unos ineptos, llevan dos semanas y no han lo encontrado_ — Contesto comenzando a encolerizarse — _Tienen tres días si no me lo traen en ese tiempo lo lamentarán._

— _P-pero…Señor_ — Sin esperar alguna escusa inventada el hombre de gran poder colgó la comunicación a lo que cerraba sus parpados fuertemente con ira.

— _Idiotas _— Murmuro.

* * *

><p>En esos momentos lo que reinaba era el silencio, ni un simple murmullo se escuchaba, haciendo que también la tensión aumentara, hasta que se sintiera en el aire.<br>El menor de los hermanos se hallaba recostado en el respaldar del enorme sillón, pensando, planeando una cruel venganza que seguro esta no tardaría en llegar por su astuta mente.

Miraba con rabia a su hermano que se encontraba a un lado del sillón cómodamente leyendo una revista, como que si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado, este veía instintivamente al neko que aun se encontraba mirando aquella enorme vidriera.

El moreno se reincorporó rápidamente al tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente hacia los escalones de la segunda planta, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano, seguro si lo haría le provocaría romperle la cara por ser tan idiota.

Sai lo observaba discretamente como se alejaba paulatinamente del lugar, no duro mucho cuando su hermano menor había entrado nuevamente hacia su habitación y desapareció de la vista al cerrar la puerta, inmediatamente Sai se levanto del elegante sillón, caminando rápidamente hacia un punto fijo. Al localizar a su objetivo al frente, no lo pensó dos veces cuando lo atrapo en sus brazos en un forzado abrazo cuando el minino se encontraba distraído, este al momento de captar aquella presión comenzó a patalear y gruñir para quitarse a ese estorbo, era molesto.

— _Que delicioso hueles_ — Pronuncio el de pelo negro pacíficamente teniendo su cabeza apoyada en la contraria, quedando con la barbilla encima de la cabeza del menor.

Le olfateaba tal perro en celo el rojizo cabello, agarrándolo fuerte de la cintura, ya que el de ojos verdes era unos centímetros más bajo que su dueño. Seguidamente el menor se tenso al sentir un agudo dolor en una de sus orejas. Dio un fuerte gruñido al notar que se intensificaba mas aquel malestar al notar que el hombre tras suyo se encontraba mordiéndole esa parte de su cuerpo.

Movió sus manos y al tiempo sacaba las garras de sus dedos para así clavarlas en los brazos contrarios que rodeaban su cintura, al momento de afinar las uñas una presión en sus muñecas le detuvo, bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su acosador se las tenia agarradas esforzadamente con una mano.

— _No volverás hacer lo mismo_ — mencionó perspicaz con una tenue sonrisa rozando su aliento en la peluda oreja del minino al tiempo que la volvía a presionar contra sus dientes.

El menor gruño ligeramente por esa acción, y después arqueo sutilmente su sonrisa sin que su dueño la notara al recordar que minutos antes al despertarse había hecho algo que lo había satisfecho, esa mañana se encontraba literalmente semidesnudo con el tipo encima de él lamiéndole sugestivamente el pecho mientras iba metiendo una de las manos en sus ropas tratando de alcanzar su entrepierna.

Al sentir aquello se quito de un rápido movimiento al depravado ese, y sin perder el tiempo saco sus garras para hacerle una enorme herida al incrustarlas en la piel agresivamente, a lo que al momento el joven albino comenzó a gritar por la desgarradora defensa del gato. El contrarío con ese ataque le dio tiempo de salir huyendo mientras en el camino se acomodaba sus arrugadas prendas, siendo perseguido por Sai que igualmente se apropiaba de una camisa, ya que anteriormente se encontraba con el pecho descubierto.

Dio un brinco al sentir algo húmedo recorrer su cuello al desconcertarlo de sus pensamientos, comenzó con las manos a moverlas al igual que su cuerpo, no quería ser nuevamente manoseado por ese hombre pero este impedía su movilidad descendiendo por la terciopelada piel del gato.

— _Vamos no te hare daño _— Pronuncio un libidinoso Sai.

El pelirrojo se estremeció al sentir el aliento del humano chocar contra su sensible piel, temblaba ligeramente, quería ser liberado y salir corriendo, alejarse de ese lugar y en especial de ese hombre.

Levanto su cabeza al escuchar un gran estruendo en la planta alta de la casa, Sai inmediatamente movió su cabeza hacia las escaleras al escuchar seguido una voz en el lugar, no se espero mucho cuando azotaron una puerta, inmediatamente Sai soltó al minino de sus brazos al escuchar que pronunciaban su nombre a lo lejos y aun eufórico Sasuke bajando furiosamente las escaleras con un bulto cargando en su espalda.

— _No sé cómo pero saca a este fenómeno _— Anunció el moreno al tiempo que trataba de quitarse al estorbo sobre su cuerpo.

— _¿__Pero cómo es posible que no te_ _guste?_ — Dijo mirándolo incomodo.

— _No lo quiero_ — Escupió las palabras fríamente.

— _¡Dattebayo!_

El rubio se encontraba pegado a las espaldas de Sasuke sin querer bajarse, de un momento a otro el moreno ya lo había bajado encontrándose ahora el zorro en el suelo.

— _Devuélvelo de donde lo trajiste_ — Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, siendo seguido del kitsune, sin darse cuenta este se le pego en el brazo abrazándolo — _Suéltame, eres una molestia _— Expresó con fastidio.

— _Dattebayo_ — Quito el agarre del brazo para luego tirarse encima del moreno para abrasarlo por el cuello.

Como el rubio era unos centímetros más bajo sus pies quedaban en el aire, una enorme sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro estando cara a cara con su aparente dueño, Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incomodo viendo esa carita tan tierna, un momento… ¿tierna?

Jamás Sasuke jamás pensaría en eso, levanto sus manos tomando las contrarias al quitar aquel bochornoso agarre, el rubio no hizo ademan de llevarle la contraria y miro al moreno aun con su sonrisa alegre moviendo su esponjada cola, Sasuke lo ignoro, por ningún motivo un fenómeno de esos sería lindo.

Sasuke le miro de reojo, el Kitsune movía aun su cola y sus ojos brillaban con un peculiar brillo de curiosidad observando con entendimiento como el agua que hace poco había puesto comenzaba hervir, le ponía su atención como si fuera la primera vez que conocía algo así, dio un sobresalto al asustarse con el silbido de la tetera sonar.

Se escondió, extrañamente, en la espalda de Sasuke buscando su protección, al aludido le percibo de manera confusa preguntándose infinidades de cosas.

Ignorando al mitad zorro, acercándose a la nevera sacando de allí varios comestibles y los fue poniendo con cuidado en el comedor, miraba de vez en cuando al rubio que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ver a esa cosa mirándolo le incomodaba, al terminar llevo el resto de la mesa para comenzar su desayuno sin olvidar que el zorrito le seguía.

— _Tks,__ lárgate de aquí_ — Expresó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

—_ ttebayo_ — fue la única respuesta que recibió del menor, mientras le veía aun con su graciosa sonrisa.

— _¿Solo eso sabes decir?_ — Agarro en sus manos la taza de té.

Le exasperaba el rubio, no sabía por qué razón y eso era lo que le molestaba, pero era raro que lo estuviera observándolo, aunque siendo el Uchiha Sasuke debería no tomarle importancia ya que en el instituto es acosado con miradas todo el tiempo por las chicas, pero aun así le incomodaba mas la del rubio, tal vez por no ser exactamente una chica o un completo humano, quien sabe pero de que se sentía extraño.

Desviaba la mirada, deseaba tirarlo afuera de la casa una vez por todas, pero en un cierto punto muy anormal en él no quería dejar que se fuera. Bajo la taza rápidamente hacia la mesa al darse cuenta de algo que no presencio antes, se levanto de donde se encontraba inclinándose hacia al zorro.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ — Elevó la mano lentamente hacia el cuello del menor, observando detenidamente lo que se hallaba en él.

— _¿N-Naru...to?_ — Masculló con mirando las palabras talladas en la placa, el rubio dio un leve brinco al escuchar esa palabra llegar a sus oídos.

— _Entonces ese es tu nombre_ — Volvió a levantarse para tomar asiento nuevamente _—__ ¿No es así?_ — Preguntó aun mirando al rubio y este respondió agitando la cola — _Jm, que nombre_ _tan_ _simple _— Nuevamente tomo su tasa para dar un soplo seguido de un sorbo en ella, Naruto lo observaba algo que seguía incomodando al moreno.

* * *

><p>La tarde llego rápido, no se espero el momento en que el calor ya se filtraba hasta por las paredes, era la hora del día más acalorada y ajetreada de todas.<p>

En la oficina de Itachi todo se mantenía en mutismo y discreción, el sonido del teclado de la portátil se escuchaba al igual que las bocinas de los autos transitando, solo una que otra ráfaga de viento se pasaba por las ventanas que estaban completamente abiertas que propinaban que el ambiente se volviera tranquilo con el frescor de las corrientes.

— Al parecer no le caes bien al — Dijo la joven de pelo azul iniciando una conversación con el azabache, este levanto la miraba para posarla sobre la chica.

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ — Pregunto fríamente, tratando de no articular mucho, no era lo suyo y menos con mujeres.

— _Es muy obvio_ — Miro una hoja que se encontraba sobre sus piernas y la copiaba tecleándola sobre el computador — _Este informe al menos durara una semana para poderse terminar _— Anuncio seriamente.

— _Lo sé_ — Respondió el azabache — _Pero mi trabajo no es eficiente, según Madara _— Observo una hoja con atención.

— _¿Pero que dices?_ — Dio una pausa a lo que hacía para mirar seriamente al moreno — _Itachi eres el mejor empleado de esta empresa, además estas sosteniendo a una familia_ — Puso su mano sobre la de Itachi — _Realmente eres una persona admirable_ —Lo miro un momento para regalarle una bella sonrisa y volver al trabajo.

— _Gracias Konan, pero dile eso a ese hombre_ — Miró a la chica y volvió a la hoja en su mano.

— _Si lo sé es un hombre despiadado_ — Comenzó a mover rápidamente los dedos sobre las teclas — _y aun así no comprendo cómo es tu familiar, o sea ¿Como puedes soportarlo? _— Preguntó con algo de fastidio a solo pensar en tener a un pariente como Madara.

—_No lo hago por gusto, lo hago únicamente por recuperar la empresa de mi padre _— Expreso secamente el moreno.

Pronto el crujido de la puerta sonó mostrando que alguien entraba, ambos empleados voltearon a mirar al recién llegado.

— _Perdón por tardar tanto _— Anunció entrando al lugar una agitada rubia con varios paquetes en sus manos, mientras cerraba con un pie la puerta, escuchado seguido el azote contra el marco

— _No te preocupes_ — Dijo la de cabello azul sentada a un extremo del escritorio.

— _Hubieran visto la fila_ — Camino lentamente dejando los paquetes en una mesa que se encontraba junto con una maseta de una colosal planta — Era enorme, pero por fin pude llegar.

Se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones del lugar, dio un suspiro tratando de recuperar el aliento faltante en sus pulmones — _y bien… ¿Cuánto falta?_ — Preguntó comenzando a revisar las bolsas que recién había comprado, tomando de allí un refresco para empezar a beber del envase con ansias.

— _N__o vamos ni siquiera cerca con la mitad_ — Respondió Konan con toda tranquilidad.

— _¡Qué!_ — Escupió el poco liquido de su boca al escuchar tal respuesta _—__ ¡¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera la mitad?_ — Se levanto rápidamente el escritorio para acercarse hacia su compañera de trabajo y mirar lo avanzado del informe por el computador.

— _Ya entendí porque el desgraciado de Madara nos dejo ayudarte_ — La rubia hacia una mueca de disgusto ante lo dicho —_ Esto dura al menos tres días de trabajo para terminarlo _— Volteo su cuerpo para arrecostarse sobre el escritorio ando un bufido de desgana.

— _Ya lo sabemos Temari_ — Anuncio la otra mujer secundándola, mirando a la chica para darle una sutil sonrisa.

— _Tks, que ser más miserable, eso jamás estará para mañana_ — Comentó casi en un murmullo pero siendo escuchado por los presentes.

Se incorporo hacia los paquetes sitiados en la mesa para llevarlos con cuidado hacia los demás — _¿__Bien quien tiene hambre?_ — Expreso alegre la rubia mostrando las bolsas en sus manos.

— _Me parece que será bueno tomar un descanso_ — Anuncio Konan a favor de la rubia — _¿Itachi-san?_ — Llamo al moreno al verlo todavía abstraído en su trabajo.

Itachi la miro un momento y luego apoyo sus manos sobre el mueble levantándose del mismo.

— _No tienen porque hacer esto_ — Expresó observando a ambas mujeres.

—_¿A qué te refieres? _— Preguntó una confusa rubia.

— _No tienen porque almorzar aquí_ — Cerro momentáneamente los parpados — _Pueden retirarse, yo puedo continuar esto solo _— Les dijo amablemente a lo que se retiraba los anteojos.

— _Nah, no te preocupes por eso, estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte, además…_ — Lo miro para luego volver a poner la mano sobre el hombro del moreno — _No dejaremos que hagas esto solo._

— _Es cierto, no te mereces un trato tan cruel, así que estamos aquí para ayudarte_. — Le siguió Temari sonriéndole, donde muy pocas veces lo hacía.

— _Ahora siéntate que no podemos continuar con el estomago vacio _— Le soltó para apartar la laptop y así acomodarse para comenzar a disfrutar la comida.

El azabache las miro con agradecimiento para después volverse a sentar en su lugar.

La rubia al tiempo que ponía los comestibles sobre el escritorio y con ayuda de Konan tratando de no ensuciar nada acomodaron todo al hacerlo, Temari acerco una silla hacia el otro extremo de donde se ubicaba Konan para empezar lo que sería su almuerzo.

Itachi por su lado las observo con atención pero sin decir palabra alguna, de un momento a otro giro su cabeza hacia la ventana mirando el exterior.

— _Gracias_ — Fue lo único que salió de sus labios en un murmuro inaudible de agradecimiento del azabache que solo fue escuchados por sus oídos lleno de melancolía.

Se volteo donde estaba para distinguir a sus compañeras probar la comida y conversar alegremente entre ellas, seguidamente también comenzó a saborear su almuerzo pero en silencio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SuZakUSelRyU:<br>**__Pues te diré, tienes razón, no me moleste por tu tip, al contrario eso me ayuda para mejorar :D ya que acepto ese tipo de comentarios son muy alentadores, y es cierto me desvié un poquito de la pareja principal, bueno ok un montón, pero ya comenzare a subir en los demás capis el verdadero trama donde aparecerán las principales personajes. __Bueno me alegra mucho saber que hay personas que nos entienden, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo._

_**KURUMY:  
><strong>__Si ya lo se amiga debí ignorarlo, pero es muy feo leer un comentario donde te ofenden y no decir nada, pues si lo ignorara lo seguirían asiendo entonces es mejor dejar en claro que eso es una falta de respeto antes de que sigan, y si también ya se que se me va uno que otro detalle pero allí vamos avanzando poco a poco ya que considerándolo he mejorado un poquitito desde el primer capitulo, muchas gracias por tus lindos ánimos ya veras pronto se pondrá interesante el fic._

_**ShadowNoSleep:  
><strong>__Bueno ya se te tengo en espera por la aparición de Dei y me he concentrado mas en las otras parejas, prometo recompensarlo, y para serte también sincera yo tampoco le voy al SasuNaru, bueno al principio si pero como que el gusto se va perdiendo y ahora me encanta mas el ItaDei, pero eso la pareja la quería dejar para después para poner mas interesante la historia, pero tranquila que ya esta próximo la aparición y tratare todo lo posible de no decepcionarte, gracias por tu apoyo eres un angel._

_**uryuu:  
><strong>__Gracias por tus lindos ánimos, claro que no me voy a estresar por eso, para eso tengo a mi hermanito el hace bien ese trabajo, en fin espero que te gustara la conti, pronto subiré el siguiente._

_**Brujita Merlina:  
><strong>__Me alegra mucho que te gustara y gracias por tu leer mi historia eso me ayuda a continuar, tranquila que no dejare el fic abandonado._

_**RyU-von:  
><strong>__Cierto ese tipo de comentarios son para destruir un fic, pero ya veras yo no soy el tipo de persona que se deprime por un mal comentario, de uno malo que recibes te dan muchos buenos y veras no abandonare mi fic por darle gusto a una persona amargada no soy tan influenciativa -si esa palabra existe- en fin seguiré la historia solo que no la cambiare mejor haré otra mas adelante jeje, gracias por tu apoyo._

_**B**ueno es lindo saber que hay hermosas personas que siguen mi fic, eso me anima mucho y si para los que no sabían hacer un fic es muy complicado, las escritoras que lo lean saben de lo que hablo._

_A mi en lo personal me esta costando ya que lo estoy haciendo sola sin ayuda de nadie, además contando de que no tengo beta, la que tenia me dejo en el aire, nunca se volvió a aparecer en el mapa, pero en fin no por culpa de una beta no lo iba a subir, y otra cosa no se ustedes pero la mayoría les gusta cuando la historia trae algo de pervertido jeje, es algo que deseamos leer en el fic en algún momento, así que no me arrepiento de lo que he escrito en los capítulos anteriores, bueno sin querer molestar las dejare._


	8. Un extraño encuentro

**Nippa!**

**Konnichiwa**

Sorry si me tarde en actualizar pero mi madre se enfermo y era mi responsabilidad cuidar de ella, ¬¬ y de la casa y de mi hermano –suspiro- bueno por eso no pude tocar el computador

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting:** AU

**Pareja principal:** ItaDei

**Parejas Secundarias:** SasuNaru, SaiGaa, KakuHidan, MadaDei

**Rating:** T

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, Lemon, Tortura, Violación

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo # 8 –Un extraño encuentro-<strong>

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, sintiendo como la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo conforme pasaban los minutos, el movimiento dentro de aquella oficina hacia que el ambiente se volviera mas estresante

Todo el bendito día se la paso examinando papel por papel, pasando de mano en mano para revisar que todo estuviera en perfecto estado, se maldecía por el tiempo que duro atendiendo a los clientes cuando Madara lo llamo para que hiciera el ese trabajo mientras llegaba el encargado a cambiar el turno, solo en ese tiempo se le fue mas de la mitad del día. Acomodaba los papeles en varios lugares del escritorio, arreglando con cuidado que todo estuviera impecable, giro un momento su cabeza hacia el cristal de la pared, viendo el oscurecido cielo que exponía la luminosa luna llena con sus escoltas en el firmamento, los letreros de neón brillaban rítmicamente a través de la ventana, mostrando que la noche avanzaba

-Itachi lo lamento pero debo irme…- anuncio una joven de cabello azul mientras recogía sus pertenencias para despedirse del nombrado desde el marco de la puerta

-No te preocupes…ya me ayudaste demasiado…- dijo amablemente-…te lo agradezco…- menciono el moreno mientras su mirada la volvía hacia el computador, ¿Como no le podía agradecer? después de todo Konan junto a Temari se quedaron después de su hora de salida con el, para terminar de ayudarle, solo que la rubia tuvo que marcharse antes por que tenia una cita con su novio, pero a pesar de ello le ayudo lo suficiente tanto que llego a completar la mitad del informe, después de la partida de la rubia, la peliazul se quedo mas tiempo, eso es algo que agradecía mucho a sus compañeras

-Me hubiera encantado quedarme pero Pein ya me esta llamando…- dijo con tristeza al saber que su novio la había esperado desde hace varias horas en la salida, pero le aviso que llegaría tarde, el pelinaranja sabia que su novia estaría ayudando a su amigo así que no se preocupo, se despidió de ella con un tierno beso diciéndole que la esperaba en el departamento, y ¿Cuanto llevaba desde que paso eso? pues ya ni recuerda, solo que ya eran las diez y media de la noche y nada que aparecía, seguramente su novio ya habría llamado a la policía anunciando que la secuestraron

-Descuida…no tienes el deber de quedarte…- volvió sus orbes a los de la chica- Ve antes de que Pein te venga a buscar…debe estar muy preocupado…- anuncio tiernamente mientras mostraba una ligera pero muy leve sonrisa en su rostro, la joven se ruborizo al gesto, era muy difícil mirar en el Uchiha mostrar alguna expresión, se despidió por ultima vez cerrando la puerta con sutileza para dejar al moreno solo, este ultimo cerró los parpados al oír los tacones de las zapatillas de la joven resonando yendo alejándose lentamente por el pasillo, volvió a concentrar su vista hacia la pantalla-Todavía falta la mitad…- expreso tristemente, esa noche seria muy larga para el y no podía dejar que su cansancio le ganara, aunque este no le importara asomarse por sus parpados volviéndolos pesados

La noche seguía y el sueño comenzaba a derrumbarlo, no paraba de cabecear por el sueño, ya ni llevaba la cuenta de cuantas tazas de café se había tomado, no era común en el dormir tan tarde, ni mucho menos trabajar en esas horas pero eran ordenes y aunque estuviera en contra no podría perder su trabajo, suspiro al mirar la hora en la pantalla, se impresionó al darse cuenta que ya era media noche, se quedo quieto pensando un momento mientras veía por la ventana las estrellas, contempladoras mientras pasaba por su mente la imagen de sus hermanos y el echo de que no le hayan llamado, pasaron varios segundos pensando en sus consanguíneos hasta que reacciono y nuevamente miro la hora, ya no podría mas seria mejor terminar aquello en su habitación, comenzó a guardar los documentos en sus carpetas mientras cerraba la laptop metiéndola en su estuche, recogió cada papel y hoja importante del escritorio. Al momento de haber terminado recogió sus demás pertenencias para salir de su oficina, no quería que los demás empleados se enteraran que paso allí la noche aunque básicamente así lo fuera. Cerró la puerta con cuidado sin hacer ruido y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la desierta empresa para salir de allí, aunque no era de esperarse al encontrar a los guardias en la entrada haciendo su trabajo

Los hombres saludaron al moreno ya que lo conocían de ante mano, este les respondió con un cortante y frio saludo a como podía salir de su ronca y cansada voz, avanzo por el lugar ignorando cualquier pregunta de los empleados nocturnos hasta alcanzar al estacionamiento, al llegar no tardo en encontrar su auto ya que era el único en la zona; con pasos cansados pero fijos llevo el rumbo hasta el vehículo y con movimientos torpes saco sus llaves de su bolsillo e introdujo la llave por la cerradura para abrir la puerta, al estar abierta en el asiento del copiloto acomodo sus pertenencias y los materiales del informe junto con su computadora portátil, apresuradamente se coloco en el piloto cerrando la puerta para después ir poniendo las llaves en el encendedor para iniciar la marcha, el mercedes arranco hacia la ruta destinada con gran velocidad, condujo aproximadamente cinco km hasta que un malestar lo desbordo comenzando hacer que su vista se volviera borrosa, movió su mano hacia el centro del dolor haciendo que su concentración en el camino se detuviera, el auto quedo inmóvil en medio de la carretera, el moreno al darse cuenta de ello volvió su mano rudamente hacia el volante para mejor estacionarse en algún lado para prevenir un accidente

-grrr...- gruño debido al dolor, abrió la puerta saliendo de allí de inmediato para avanzar torpemente situarse al frente del mercedes cerrando los ojos al poner una mano sobre su frente, se mentalizo que no podría manejar en ese estado, era como conducir embriagado, y lo peor del caso es que necesitaba llegar urgente, quería saber como estaban sus hermanos y porque seguro no les había llamado en todo el día aunque sabiéndole en claro que a los Uchihas menores no les importa, ya que ni siquiera lo llamaron a el para saber si algo había pasado, eran unos desconsiderados, pero aun así no puede dejar de preocuparse por ellos, mantenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados mientras daba un suspiro de tristeza al saber que a sus hermanos ni les interesaba su ausencia, nuevamente gruño al sentir otra aguda punzada en la cabeza, volvió hacia el vehículo lentamente sosteniéndose de el para no caer, guio su mano hacia la cerradura estando esta aun abierta, abrió la puerta y tomo del asiento de al lado su billetera, y las llaves que al momento de removerlas el motor se apago inmediatamente; cerro la puerta con sutileza poniéndole seguro para que se mantuviera cerrada hasta su llegada, después de todo no puede darse el lujo de quedarse allí hasta que se le pase el dolor, no puede perder el tiempo por una de esas tonterías

Comenzó a caminar por las solitarias y oscuras calles por unos largos minutos hasta que localizo un enorme letrero de una tienda que se encontraba abierta, sin pensarlo entro al establecimiento y lo único que sus ojos pudieron percibir fue la claridad del lugar asiendo que su dolor se volviera mas insoportable por las fosforescentes lámparas, llego ágilmente hacia el cajero sin tomarle la mas mínima atención al empleado que la ocupaba

-Buenas noches… tiene algo para la migraña…-anuncio secamente mirando sin importancia a un joven castaño de orejas mininas muy agradable, al ver sus orejas llego a su mente la razón por la cual tenia que llegar temprano además principalmente por culpa del informe y después la otra causa era Sai y pedía al cielo que cuando llegara no encontrarse con alguna escenita por los gatos que recién se había encontrado en la mañana

-Claro en un momento se lo traigo joven- expreso el alegre Neko mientras buscaba entre un estante de cristal unos medicamentos, pasaron varios segundos y el castaño regreso con un pequeño sobrecito en sus manos- aquí esta…- le dijo entregándole el sobre, Itachi al tener el medicamento en sus manos inmediatamente lo abrió con ansias, ese dolor era insoportable

- Espere le traeré un vaso con agua…- indicó el Neko al tiempo llenaba un vaso del dicho contenido y sin tiempo se lo paso a su cliente, el azabache al tenerlo dio un seco agradecimiento y después bebió el liquido junto con las pastillas

Después de aquello el Uchiha pago el consumo de la tienda recibiendo un "vuelva pronto" de parte del joven, al salir del comercio se encamino nuevamente hacia su auto, aun tenia ese agudo dolor y sabia que no se le quitaría al menos dentro de un tiempo que la pastilla hiciera el efecto y por medio de la migraña era mejor ir despacio

La noche estaba oscura y gélida, los vientos helados le erizaban la piel, era igual a la noche anterior, se guiaba por las aceras solo con la ayuda de los alumbrados eléctricos, a lo lejos podía observar a su mercedes estacionado en la esquina, después de todo no había avanzado muy lejos, ya faltaba poco para llegar, un extraño ruido le llamo la atención pues era el sonido de algún animal en especifico se diría que era de el ronroneo de un gato pero como nunca le han gustado los animales así que solo se dedico a ignorarlo, al dar el siguiente paso tropezó con una rama o eso era lo que creyó, bajo la mirada hacia el obstáculo y sus ojos mostraron una señal de incertidumbre mientras arqueaba una ceja en señal de confusión al encontrarse con una mano, siguió su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella extremidad afilo su mirada para concentrar mas la imagen al ver a un individuo arrecostado a un lado del alumbrado, se inclino un momento para apreciar mas lo que sus orbes detectaban, mecánicamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás al darse cuenta que era obviamente una persona, al parecer y lo poco que vio era una chica ya que lo único que identifico fue el largo cabello, correspondió en salir de allí después de todo pudo haber sido un asesinato y si llegaran a verlo pensaría algo inapropiado y estaría en un problema, en esos momentos era lo que menos necesitaba, se reincorporo nuevamente para seguir su camino y hacer que no había visto nada

-..H'mn…- farfullo el individuo en el muro dando un pequeño vuelco, Itachi inmediatamente al percibir aquel sonido se giro lentamente observando a la aparente joven, tal ves si estaba equivocado al pensar que estaría muerta. Con desconfianza se acerco hacia la supuesta joven para observar mas su rostro con sus ennegrecidos orbes al estar cara a cara con la chica se sobresalto sorpresivamente al ver que estaba durmiendo con movimientos torpes removió parte de sus cabellos que se encontraban adheridos a su rostro la luz del alumbrado mostraba el inocente aspecto de la chica de piel blanquecina, osadamente acarició sus cabellos al haberle llamado la atención viéndolos rubios, no pudo apreciar mas de sus facciones ya que estas se tapaban por el resto de sus hebras y sus parpados se encontraban cerrados, y no quería llegar a despertarla, se reincorporo mirando aun a la durmiente joven ¿como era posible que una chica se encuentre en media calle durmiendo? una pregunta que inundaba sus pensamientos, no podría dejar a ese ser en la calle y que la pobre se arriesgue que le hagan algún daño, lentamente la levanto con cuidado del suelo tratando de no despertarla, tomo sus piernas con una mano y la otra sostuvo su espalda, al tenerla cargada, caminó quedamente para llevarla entre sus brazos y no tardo mucho al llegar hasta su mercedes y con precaución abrió rápidamente las puerta traseras para acostar a la joven en los asientos para que descansara mas cómoda, la rubia al estar en ese lugar comenzó a girar el cuerpo para poder acomodarse mejor, Itachi la miro un momento para luego encaminarse hacia el maletero del auto sacando de allí un enorme abrigo, al tenerlo en sus manos volvió hacia la joven poniéndoselo como sabana encima de su cuerpo y después cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, rodeo el vehículo para poder introducirse en el lugar del piloto y sin perder mas el tiempo introdujo la llave en la cerradura para moverlo y así encender el motor, este prendió rápidamente y comenzó nuevamente a dar marcha por la anochecida carretera

* * *

><p>En la mansión de los Uchihas todo aparentemente se encontraba en orden, el mayor de la casa se encontraba "jugando" entretenidamente con su "mascota" escondido en algún lugar de la vivienda mientras por otro lado se encontraba el menor leyendo tranquilamente una revista en el comedor y sin faltar su mascota al lado viendo todos sus movimientos, algo que molestaba de sobre manera al moreno, se levanto dejando la revista en cualquier lado y se encamino hacia su habitación a descansar si eso podía hacer y sin necesidad de ser adivinos el rubio le seguía tranquilamente, dio un sonoro suspiro al escuchar los pasos del menor siguiéndolo<p>

-No me sigas- anuncio con aborrecimiento cuando se giro- ¡Pero que!- se asombro al no ver al Kitsune tras suyo, se volvió hacia su camino a la salida, mejor, seguro ya entendió que no lo quería cerca, sin darse cuenta se tropezó cayendo al suelo en picada, refunfuño debido a la caída y apoyo sus manos en el suelo para poder levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía, bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas al tener a la obstrucción allí, afilo sus ojos en entendimiento de enfado al darse cuenta que unas manos sostenían sus tobillos

-¡Suéltame pulguiento!- grito Sasuke cuando se pudo incorporar antes de que el rubio se le subiera encima como lo había echo en la mañana apareciéndose del mismo modo pero de abajo de la cama, quito impulsivamente las manos de sus tobillos, levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose su pijama

-ttebayo- Naruto se incorporo igualmente, al tiempo que imitaba a su dueño sacudiéndose su kimono, el moreno lo observo y cerró los ojos antes de retomar sus pasos hacia la puerta, volviéndolo a ignorar

-Porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí- se pregunto mientras ponía una mano hacia rostro en señal de disgusto, estando en el marco de la puerta, un agudo sonido lo desconecto de sus protestas, volteo su cara hacia ello, al parecer el rubito era bueno para llamar la atención, ahora se encontraba jugando con los utensilios de la alacena, tirando los platos y las cucharas hacia el suelo, rompiéndose inmediatamente al caer, Sasuke al darse cuenta se dispone a detener al destructivo animal

-Que crees que haces… ¡Baka!- sujeto ambas muñecas del rubio entre sus manos para detenerlo, el Kitsune dio un brinco al sentir las tibias manos del moreno, este se sobresalto a percibir algo extraño resbalar por su piel, manchándola al paso de un color escarlata, observo las manos del rubio, se asusto al ver que en la palma de una de sus manos se encontraba una cortadura resbalando sangre por ella-Mira lo que has hecho…ya te cortaste- le soltó las manos rápidamente, mientras abría el grifo y jalaba la mano herida del Kitsune y la mojaba en el agua, Naruto se estremeció al sentir el frio del agua correr por su piel

La sangre ya había parado de desbordar, Sasuke cerro el grifo y miro con enojo a su 'mascota'

-Eres un dobe- Naruto lo miro confundido

-Dattebayo- le contesto, el moreno solo lo miro con tedio, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

-Vamos antes de que se te infecte esa herida- y así comenzó a jalar del brazo a Naruto para salir de allí

El agudo dolor en su mano hacia que sus gruñidos comenzaran a escucharse en los oídos del moreno que aun jalaba de el, abrió rápidamente la puerta del cuarto de baño tirando al rubio dentro de ella

-Otra vez esta volviendo a sangrar- se acerco hacia un lado del baño, hacia una pequeña cajita blanca, la abrió cuidadosamente, sacando de allí varios objetos- Ven- jalo nuevamente la muñeca herida del Kitsune hacia donde el se encontraba, con la mano en su dirección, tomo un pañuelo húmedo y comenzó a pasarlo por la extensión de la piel herida limpiando a su paso aquel liquido vitad que desbordaba por ella, al terminar tomo de la caja un pequeño trozo de algodón llenándolo de alcohol

-Esto te va a arder- le advirtió, mas el rubio solo asistió sin entender muy claro, se estremeció y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta a que se refería, cuando el algodón comenzó a pasar por la cortadura, movió su mano para soltarse del agarre, le dolía, pronto el dolor comenzó a disminuir a sentir un alivio por la piel lesionada, Sasuke comenzó a soplar suavemente por la cortada para así el ardor no llegara a incomodarle al rubito, algo que claramente el no entendía porque llego hacer tal cosa si lo odiaba, pero le dio lastima verlo sufriendo y solo lo había echo por un acto refleja, nada mas, comenzó a envolver la herida con una venda, haciéndole el nudo sin lastimar al Kitsune, cuando termino, guardo los objetos utilizados en el botiquín de emergencias para almacenarlo donde correspondía, se reincorporo poniéndose en pie, volteo su mirada para llegarse consigo al rubio aunque lo mas seguro este le seguiría

-¿Y ahora que?- se pregunto al ver un enorme humeral blanco cubrir todo el baño, el polvo se expandía por todos lados sin quererse desvanecer, del humeral comenzó a emerger una sombra, Sasuke la miro confundido

-'ttebayo…- y así algo salto en su pecho agarrándose de su cuello fuertemente, gracias a que el moreno se sostuvo del marco pudo provenir la proveniente caída, cuando Naruto bajo del cuello del mayor, le miro tiernamente

-Por Kami-sama… ¿Qué he hecho para recibir eso?- se indagaba Sasuke con tedio al ver el estado del rubio cubierto completamente de un polvo blanco, dio un bufido y chasqueo la lengua, desde cuando el tenia que soportar eso, desvió su mirada pensando unos momentos, al analizar capto mejor en salir de allí, y dicho así lo hizo salió del baño caminando pacientemente hacia su habitación dejando al zorrito solo, este ultimo no tardo en reaccionar ya que comento avanzar el mismo trayecto que su dueño, pero encontrándose con la puerta de la habitación de este cerrada

* * *

><p>Esto es para mis queridas amigas no se preocupen que no dejare el fic imcompleto<p>

Byebye se kuidan

¡Dewa mata!

Agradecería un review ^^


	9. Una fatigosa Noche

**Nippa!**

**Konnichiwa**

Gomen por tardar en actualizar, pero no me llegaban las ideas y las que rebasaban por mi mente las tenia bloqueadas y como que las obligaciones no me ayudaban mucho que digamos .-.

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting:** AU

**Pareja principal:** ItaDei

**Parejas Secundarias:** SasuNaru, SaiGaa, KakuHidan, MadaDei

**Rating:** T

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, Lemon, Tortura, Violación

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo # 9- Una fatigosa noche-<strong>

No supo como ni en que momento había llegado pero no le importaba, el punto era que llego a la residencia, agotado como estaba y con los parpados que le pesaban como bloques por el sueño, pero llego, le dio gracias al cielo que el dolor de cabeza se había ido pero no debía festejar por mucho tiempo porque sabia que este volvería en cualquier momento, sus brazos ya comenzaban a entumecerse por la presión y la fuerza que estos ejercían al traer a una invitada en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente con sus rubios cabellos meciéndose al compas de sus movimientos haciéndole cosquillas en su piel descubierta. Con una inmensa agilidad saco de su pantalón las llaves de la vivienda con rapidez, tratando de no caer al suelo por el brusco movimiento, pero sin embargo era demasiado el cansancio que su cuerpo enhenaba que pedía a gritos su cama y poder descansar aunque sea al resto de la madrugada pero primero lo primero quería bajar ese paso adicional que le hacia mas trabajo

Cuando la puerta se abrió no le sorprendió ver el estado del lugar todo completamente desordenado (por cortesía de Naruto) y totalmente oscuro, pero le resto importancia lo único que deseaba era dormir adecuadamente en su habitación, um… ¿dormir?, pensó vagamente para luego golpearse mentalmente por pensar en ello, todavía tenia un informe que terminar, cerro la puerta con un pie, escuchándose seguidamente el azote de esta al soñar contra el marco

Avanzo cansadamente hasta las escaleras con la chica en brazos hasta su habitación, se detuvo un momento al pensar mas claramente que no le seria apropiado, sumando los resultados de cómo quedaría la situación

Chica+ Habitación+ Uchiha+ Encerrados= Un caos Total

Ese resultado no le era para nada favorable, mas si sus hermanos llegaran a tomar una conclusión así, no podía dejar que rebasaran a pensar mal en aquella situación ¿Qué ejemplo les estaría dando? Bueno aunque en Sai es otra historia pero Sasuke les recriminaría aquello seguramente hasta el día de su muerte, no es que el Uchiha pensaba hacerle algo a una pobre joven que acabo de conocer o bueno encontrar en la calle, y si lo pensaba mejor si la noticia se llegara a rumorar mas allá que solo en las paredes de la mansión, no, en definitiva eso no puede pasar, estaría hablando de el las malas lenguas, dejándolo básicamente en el suelo, y tiene que dejar su estatus intacto en donde debe estar siendo el mismo conocido por todos Uchiha Itachi un hombre prudente, soberbio, calculador y frio, de el no se puede saber de algo tan bajo como eso, aunque sea mentira, sobre todo no podría dejar que un malentendido destruyera su familia, el trabajo y su estado social. Guio su mirada unos momentos al enorme sofá de la sala para luego observar con sus oscurecidos y adormilados ojos hacia el tierno rostro de la chica durmiente, parpadeo varias veces viendo que el sueño le estaba haciendo perder su razonamiento al querer dejar a la chica en la sala, zarandeando ligeramente su cabeza, junto con sus oscuros cabellos para olvidar el pensamiento, no seria capaz de dejarla allí, menos conociendo al acosador de la familia en ese caso la joven estaría mas a salvo en la calle que en el sillón. Comenzó nuevamente a mover sus pies para continuar subiendo por los escalones.

Llegando a su habitación abrió la puerta apresuradamente para dejar a la rubia en su cama, esta se acomodo seguidamente en las enormes sabanas rojas que la cubrían finamente, Itachi al momento de ponerla en el mullido colchón contemplo nuevamente su semblante llamándole esta vez mas la atención, ya que por la enorme vidriera junto a la cama se percibía los suaves y exquisitos rayos de luna que mostraba primorosamente su aspecto inocente y cálido ante la brillante y clara luz del cristal apreciando mas claramente sus largos cabellos que ahora estaban esparcidos por todo el cubre camas y algunos sujetados a su rostro tapándole la mitad de su cara, sus parpados se encontraban visiblemente cerrados muy delicadamente, mostrando la tranquilidad y la paz que disfrutaba en su sueño, sus labios se hallaban entrecerrados sugestivamente con un peculiar tono rosa en ellos dándole a la joven un aspecto angelical haciendo complemento con su cuerpo, siendo este delgado y frágil a simple vista, claro a lo que podía ver sus carmesíes orbes, afilo su mirada al poner mas curiosidad al atuendo de la rubia y se aporreo mentalmente al no darse cuenta antes al verle vestida con un tradicional kimono celeste sin estampado alguno llegándole hasta las rodillas, solamente sujetado con una cinta alrededor de su cintura de tono azulino. Concentro su vista mas allá de sus expectativas a la jovencita, y en su rostro mostro una expresión de confusión al no verle en su escote los atributos apropiados para una mujer, no era que estuviera poniéndole atención a ello, eso era lo que menos le importaba, pero en la posición en la que se encontraba la joven debía verse claramente, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, tal ves la joven era de pecho plano así que solo lo ignoro, tomo las cobijas que se encontraban a un lado de su cama y con ellas cubrió el cuerpo tendido en la cama ya que el frio comenzaba a sentirse y seguramente seria como la noche anterior, seria muy cruel de su parte dejar que se congele toda la noche así que la cobijo bien acomodando sus cabellos en su lugar y apartando los que tapaban su rostro, observando distintamente que la chica es bastante hermosa al haberla visto detalladamente, al indagarse eso se volvió reverendamente su pregunta ¿Qué hacia en medio de la calle? bueno se lo preguntaría y la indagaría después de que despierte de su sueño para después poder ayudarle por ahora solo debía esperar y terminar su informe, al recordar su trabajo se sobre salto mirando inminentemente la hora en su mesa de noche

-…No me queda tiempo…- susurro para el mismo para no hacer ningún ruido y no despertar a la rubia, sin poder, ni tener tiempo cambiarse por la hora se acerco rápidamente hacia el asiento de su escritorio que se localizaba a una esquina de la habitación con un computador en la mesa y una lámpara. Al acomodarse prendió la lamparilla y encendió la PC, busco por varios lugares del mueble dándose cuenta viendo que algo le faltaba.

Se levanto suavemente de la silla sin hacer ruido, comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras de su habitación cerrando la puerta para que ningún acosador entrara, bajo apresuradamente las escaleras llegando rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, sin necesidad de pensarlo la abrió con gran rapidez y salió de la vivienda hacia su auto estando este estacionado aun lado de la casa. Al llegar tomo las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la cerradura, ya el cansancio lo estaba matando, y sabia de sobra que su cuerpo le cobraría la factura por la falta de sueño, ya que ni podría mantenerse en pie, su cabeza se había vuelto un caos mental y psicológico que ya hasta se le había olvidado los importantes papeles del informe. Recogió todos los materiales del asiento y cerro la puerta rugosamente para volver con su trabajo.

La puerta de la vivienda ahora estaba cerrada ya que el azabache se encontraba en la sala, se detuvo cuando escucho varios sonidos provenientes de la cocina, dejo sus materiales en un sillón y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, seguro por su descuido alguien había entrado por haber dejado la puerta abierta, estando a unos centímetros, agudizo su oído al volver a escuchar otro sonido y al parecer ya le era familiar. Entro a la estancia con desconfianza, encontrándose el lugar con las luces apagadas, hizo un gran esfuerzo en la vista por la poca luz del ambiente, afilo su mirada para poner atención a un gran desastre al ver unos cuantos fragmentos de porcelana esparcidos por el suelo

El mismo sonido se escucho desconcentrándolo y que perdiera la visión del desastre presenciado para poner su cuidado al lugar del proveniente sonido, Itachi se acerco hacia la mesa del comedor mientras entrecerraba los parpados y ponía un gesto de incertidumbre al encontrar un bulto debajo del mueble, se inclino con cuidado para observar mejor, sus ojos seguramente le estaban dando una mala pasada, dio un respiro y volvió su mirada para extender sus manos hacia lo que estaba allí agazapado, comenzó a moverse por debajo del mueble para poder acercar al individuo escuchándose este ronronear, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que tenia razón y efectivamente el sonido ya le era conocido, levanto al Kitsune dormido llevándolo en la espalda ya que le era incomodo llevarlo en sus brazos por motivo de que este se movía demasiado, haciendo que en varias ocasiones este casi se cayera pero gracias por su equilibrio eso no llego a suceder

Nuevamente regreso al segundo piso encontrándose con las puertas de las demás habitaciones, reviso primeramente la de Sasuke para verificar si esta se encontraba abierta para dejar al Kitsune con su aparente dueño, pero estaba equivocado a encontrarse con la puerta cerrada, lo que llego a su mente fue que esa era la idea del Uchiha menor al dejarla cerrada para que el rubito no lo molestara

-Que cruel Sasuke- se dijo lamentable al darse cuenta del pensamiento de su hermano, dio un gruñido mostrado dolor en su rostro al sentir las garras del menor rasguñarle la espalda, bueno al parecer no tenia opción, acomodo bien al jovencito al dar un salto y aferrar bien al rubio a su cuerpo. Con el Kitsune en su espalda decidió hacer lo mismo que había echo con la jovencita, avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación abriendo la puerta inmediatamente, comenzó a gobernarle la envidia al encontrarse a la rubia plácidamente dormida como la había dejado, olvido el sentimiento y se acerco hacia la cama dejando al zorrito en la misma cama, después de todo el no dormiría en el resto de la madrugada así que no había problema de algún malentendido, ya que podría vigilar que nada sucediera, aunque dudo en su propio razonamiento al verse que el sueño distintamente se apoderaba de su mente y cuerpo, restregó sus ojos con sus manos para evitar esa acción, acomodo igualmente al rubito en el colchón para cubrirlo con las mismas sabanas y después de aquel acto se alejo del mueble para salir de la pieza cerrando la puerta

Al llegar a la estancia principal se encontró con algo que lo dejo sorprendido y atónito, sus pupilas se agrandaron y su cuerpo se paralizo al encontrarse a uno de sus hermanos medio desnudo con varios arañazos y mordidas por toda la extensión de su cuerpo

-Sai- pronuncio firmemente el nombre del sujeto que se encontraba en medio de la sala que al escuchar su nombre dio un pequeño respingo y se giro pausadamente al darse cuenta que no estaba solo en la estancia

-Itachi-san… ¿A que hora llegaste?- pregunto tranquilamente al ver al mayor enfrente al lado de los escalones de la segunda planta, Itachi lo observaba fijamente con esos ojos gélidos y sin expresión alguna solo que en estos se podían identificar algo somnolientos y las ojeras se veían mas grandes en su rostro, Sai por su parte se apropiaba de una camisa que se hallaba tirada en el suelo poniéndosela al instante estando esta igualmente arañada, el mayor observo confuso el pedazo de tela destruido con atención para luego mirar el rostro de Sai esperando alguna explicación

-…je…ese gato es una fiera- pronuncio al mirase su aspecto dando lo dicho como aclaración

-¿Que estabas haciendo?- indago con voz ronca y autoritaria

-He pues…no pienses mal, solo quería jugar con mi mascota- dio una satírica sonrisa sentándose en un sillón de la sala

-Ni me digas que clase de juego era…tu aspecto me lo dice todo- puso cara de repulsión al tan solo saber que clase de juego se trataba

-Pero no te creas…no lo he podido conseguir…- dio respiro de resinación levantando levemente los hombros-…ese gato no le gustan mis juegos…-anuncio lamentable al recordar sus intentos fallidos-"pero no importa conseguiré de algún modo a ese pelirrojo"- pensó en sus adentros con malicia volviendo a aparecer su habitual sonrisa un tanto disimulada

-… ¿Entonces donde esta?...- pregunto el mayor al no ver al Neko por ningún lado

-Pues se escondió en el baño y no quiere salir…he estado persiguiéndolo todo el día…- dio un bufido de cansancio al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua señal de molestia por no haber conseguido nada y lentamente fue levantándose del sofá

-Ahora que tengo la oportunidad hablare contigo…- camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar donde este se encontraba para evitar alguna huida del pelinegro-…lo lamento mucho Sai…pero tendrás que devolverlos- dijo autoritariamente viendo al ojinegro fijamente

-umm…¿De que hablas…?- miro distraídamente los rincones del lugar evitando la mirada de su hermano

-No te hagas el idiota…sabes a que me refiero…-le miro fulminante con un tono frio y ronco

-Etto…- pronuncio nerviosamente sabiéndose en claro que no podría jugar con Itachi-…con respecto a ello…pues no hay devoluciones…- mencionó inquietamente, Itachi dio un suspiro amargamente para segundos después cerrar los parpados con agotamiento meditando un momento además por culpa del sueño

-En ese caso tendrás que trabajar para devolver el dinero que pagaste por ellos…-concreto seriamente viendo como Sai se estremecía ante sus palabras

-¿No puede haber otro modo?- pregunto incomodo

-No…al menos que vendas tus cosas para recuperar el dinero…

-¡No!- se altero volviéndose a sentar de golpe en el sillón con indignación al escuchar la ultima y horrible frase, bueno después de la de buscar trabajo -…pero no entiendo cual es el problema…tu ganas muy bien…Entonces no necesitamos recuperar ese dinero- anuncio aplacado ante sus palabras estando seguro de ellas

-No es como tú crees- pronuncio fríamente mirando un punto fijo en la sala

-¿A que te refieres?- miro confuso al mayor

-A nada…- murmuro y volvió sus orbes a el rostro de Sai-…buscaras un trabajo y devolverás el dinero al banco donde debería estar…no solo porque yo trabaje te gastes el dinero en algo innecesario…de ahora en adelante compraras lo tuyo con tu dinero- hablo estricto dando una pausa-…hablare con Madara para que te de un trabajo en la empresa- añadió severamente

-Pero ese tipo es un sicópata- hizo un ademan con sus manos poniéndolas al lado de su rostro haciendo cara de desagrado-…además no me cae bien

-Pues lo lamento pero tendrás que aguantar como yo lo he hecho- anuncio el azabache comenzando a caminar hacia el otro extremo donde se hallaba el otro pequeño sillón teniendo en ese los papales y materiales de su oficina-…en cualquier caso yo te llamo para saber si te da trabajo…- comenzó a recoger los materiales

-Eh…bueno cambiando de tema…- se levanto del sillón pausadamente para esquivar el tema de conversación que tanto le incomodaba- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Itachi-san?- pregunto acercándose rumbo hacia la cocina ya que el único motivo de estar allí a esas horas era por perseguir al pelirrojo, consiguiendo que este se le volviera a escapar, pero no sin antes dejarle en claro que lo dejara en paz dejándole como muestra el recuerdo de las marcas en su adolorida piel

-…Horas extras…- respondió secamente teniendo las cosas en las manos y avanzar hacia las escaleras

-¿Estas seguro…?-indago burlonamente mostrando una sonrisa irónica-...Nunca llegas tan tarde querido hermano…no será que…- la mirada gélida y llena irritación de Itachi le hizo tragarse sus propias palabras haciendo que no llegara a completar aquella frase

-Bien…Buenos Días Itachi-san…- tomo aquello como su despedida y se adentro en la cocina

Su cuerpo pesaba, sus parpados luchaban para mantenerse abiertos, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su fuerza de voluntad iba empicada al suelo, todo completamente todo estaba en su contra, la falta de inteligencia de Sai por llegar a esos animales, la imprudencia de Sasuke, la presión para recuperar la empresa, la aparente aparición de aquella chica, y para empeorar las cosas tenia un informe que terminar y si no lo hacia tenia la mala suerte de perder su trabajo. Todo absolutamente todo lo tenía presente en su mente y como era de esperarse la migraña nuevamente volvió haciendo que los constantes punzados en su cabeza se volvieran insoportables. Termino de recoger los últimos materiales de su trabajo y lo ultimo que escucho fue la aparente despedida de Sai al entrar a la cocina, bueno no le importo, pero sus ultimas palabras retumbaron en su mente haciendo que un sobresalto invadiera su cuerpo y voltear de un momento a otro el redondo aparato que se apoyaba en la pared de la estancia

-cinco de la mañana…- murmuró para el mismo con nerviosismo, no le quedaba tiempo. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y abrió la entrada de esta, entrando con rapidez y acomodar todas sus cosas en el escritorio de su recamara, coloco los papales y comenzó a teclear las palabras faltantes en el teclado apareciendo en el monitor, tratando de resumir todo lo posible de aquella lectura

Las horas pasaban y con ellas la voluntad del Uchiha, cabezada por momentos la cabeza perdiendo su razonamiento, sus parpados no aguantaban mas de lo que podrían, sus extremidades ya se encontraban entumecidas por el frio y el sobre esfuerzo de la noche, sin poder evitarlo movió sus manos hacia sus orbes tratando que con esa acción su sueño se desvaneciera pero no podía evitarlo su cuerpo no aguantaría mas. Como en un suave y sagaz soplido del viento el moreno cayo dormido sobre el mueble, era inevitable ya su organismo había resistido demasiado

* * *

><p>Mmm…esto fue lo que pude hacer…bueno les diré que el mundo el pinche mundo esta en mi contra ya que mi "querido" hermanito uso la compu y por una rayería se quemo el monitor de mi PC, ahora no tengo computadora y no se cuando consiga una así que lamentablemente me atrasare horriblemente con el fic y con todos los demás que he estado haciendo<p>

Me disculpo enormemente con ustedes

Byebye se kuidan

¡Dewa mata!


	10. Un tiempo de castigo y desagravio

**Nippa!**

**¡Volví!**

Hola mis queridísimas y fieles lectoras, ya lo se me tarde un chorro en actualizar pero la buena noticia es que ya me conseguí una laptop ahora podre seguir con la historia, además de que tengo que seguir con las demás que empecé y hasta ahora me acuerdo de ellas .-.

Pero al menos me alegro que por fin siga, así que no se podrán olvidar de mi tan fácilmente jeje

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting:** AU

**Pareja principal:** ItaDei

**Parejas Secundarias:** SasuNaru, SaiGaa, KakuHidan, MadaDei

**Rating:** T

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, lemon, Tortura, Violación

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo # 10 –Un tiempo de castigo y desagravio -<strong>

Sintió que su cuerpo era bruscamente sacudido por unas pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros, levanto sus adormiladas facciones hacia la presencia que hozo importunar su sueño. Al abrir sus parpados los volvió a cerrar fuertemente por el impacto de la luz sobre su rostro al estar las cortinas completamente abiertas y los rayos solares lastimar sus pupilas, seguidamente elevo su mano hacia su cara para opacar el molesto resplandor, entrecerrando sus ojos para acostumbrar sus rojizos orbes al claro ambiente

-Dattebayo-pronuncio una vocecilla alegre a su lado haciendo que sus oídos captaran aquella expresión reconociéndola de inminente y sin pensarlo miro detenidamente al Kitsune distinguiendo que este le sonreía muy abiertamente

-Ya despertaste- se dijo a si mismo mirando al rubio

-ttebayo- repitió nuevamente su misma acción y volvió a sacudir de los hombros, algo que de inmediato le fastidio e ignoro al Kitsune, desviando su mirada. Al acordarse de otro individuo, guio sus orbes para posarlos sobre la cama donde se encontraba un bulto cubierto por las sabanas, aquello le llamo la atención y se levanto lentamente de su asiento para acercarse hacia la que ocupaba su cama. Al estar frente a la chica la observo descansando apaciblemente igual a como la había dejado unas horas atrás, extendió su mano hacia el rostro de la joven y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla con delicadeza, al tiempo que apartaba un mechón de cabello de su parte izquierda del rostro

-…Todavía sigues durmiendo…- pronuncio levemente sin dejar de acariciar el frágil rostro de la joven, al momento hizo un gesto insignificantemente de perplejidad al escuchar un ronroneo proveniente de la rubia, frunció el ceño con incredulidad al reconocer aquel sonido -… ¿no puede ser que…?- se pregunto débilmente sin dejar de observarla y escuchar los ronroneos que esta emitía

Con lentitud aparto su mano de su rostro y lo guio hasta la cabeza de la joven, comenzando apartar los cabellos rubios de su cabeza buscando con sospecha

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio e inquietud, la incomodidad comenzó a abarcarle y sus manos comenzaron a temblar al no poder reaccionar, su vista se mantenía fija en un punto, su rostro se encontraba perplejo y sus dedos no dejaban de tocar aquella textura suave y peluda a la vez que se encontraba oculta entre las hebras doradas.

Dos orejas puntiagudas…

Exactamente eso fue lo que encontró dos orejas peludas y afinadas con forma de gato de color dorado, las mininas orejas salieron de su escondite sobresaliendo del cabello

Un Neko

Eso explica el porqué la había encontrado en la calle, que idiota ¿cómo que no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Un imbécil, eso es lo que era. Se mantenía en la misma posición, no movía ningún musculo, todavía estaba perplejo por aquello, pronto su estado de shock se cortó cuando sintió al Kitsune al lado suyo y le sonreía, le miro gélidamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Naruto detecto el aroma que desprendía la piel de la chica, llevando su azulina mirada a la rubia dormida, observándola confundido, se acerco hacia el rostro de esta y comenzó a lamerle una de las orejas juguetonamente, acto que dejo al azabache desconcertado más de lo que estaba, en medio de todo la joven durmiente comenzó a despertarse lentamente a oscilar sus parpados al sentir algo húmedo en su oreja, cuando sus orbes estuvieron entreabiertos la única imagen que pudo presenciar fue la del Kitsune sonriéndole

Unos hermosos ojos celestes como dos zafiros se mostraron a la luz, la joven miro confusa al rubio que aun le sonreía, guio su mano hacia una de sus orejas y la comenzó a examinar remisamente dándose cuenta que está estaba descubierta y mojada en la punta, de inmediato se sobresalto y se levanto alterada de la cama mientras intentaba de esconder las mininas orejas entre sus cabellos. Al levantar la mirada observó la presencia de otro sujeto, sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo se paralizo al ver la figura del moreno en frente suyo, cerró los puños con fuerza al examinar los orbes rojizos del hombre

-…Tks…Maldición…- pronuncio inaudiblemente entre dientes en un murmullo cargado de rabia-…al fin me encontraron esos desgraciados…-sus parpados se entrecerraron con furia y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de ira, rodeaba la habitación con la vista para después terminar viendo hacia la cama

-¡Maldito Infeliz!... ¡¿Que me hiciste, h'nm?- gritó con fiereza girando su mirada hacia el moreno mostrando sus afilados colmillos, Itachi quedó extrañado al llegar a sus oídos el insulto y la reacción de la chica, pero algo más lo impacto y fue escuchar la voz de la Neko

Se suponía una dulce y cálida voz algo perecido a su encantador aspecto, pero era todo lo contrario, porque no fue para nada dulce, ni cálida, más bien era agresiva, tosca y algo ronca

-¡Respóndeme, h'nm!- grito a no recibir respuesta del mayor, el Uchiha revisó con la mirada nuevamente el cuerpo del Neko, sintiendo la inmediata protesta de este al verle-! Deja de verme!…¿No tuviste suficiente anoche, h'nm?- reprochó comenzando a taparse con su propio kimono

-No eres una mujer-afirmó el azabache frunciendo el ceño, al darse cuenta de su error tratando de no derrumbarse y de no mostrar asombro por lo sorprendido que estaba en esos momentos

-Por supuesto que no lo soy, idiota, h'nm. Entonces por qué razón me…un momento…-su expresión se mostró confusa al ver más detenidamente el rostro del azabache-…esa voz…tú no eres…-se acercó hacia Itachi observando confundido sus escarlatas orbes -…eres idéntico a él…pero… ¿Tú quien eres, h'nm?- preguntó sin dejar de mirando desde una distancia prudente

-Dattebayo- se había olvidado de la presencia del Kitsune, solo que este se lo recordó al abrazarlo tiernamente

-Qué demonios- dijo al ver el rostro del rubio y sus orejas, estando este abrazado a su cintura y por la diferencia de alturas, comenzó a perder el equilibrio al este empezar a moverlo de un lado a otro de sus ropas- ¡Suéltame, h'nm!- expresó al estar enojado, tratando de no caer al suelo. Sin esperarse la acción el rubito ya estaba lejos de el al apartarlo de un empujón

-Vaya las apariencias engañan…-murmuró para sí mismo el moreno, por haberse equivocado sobre su género, miró detenidamente sin ninguna mala intención la prenda mal puesta del Neko cuando el Kitsune se las había desacomodado, el rubio quedó extrañado ante esa mirada del moreno pero al darse cuenta que su kimono se encontraba básicamente mostrando su pecho y sus piernas, se sobresaltó y prontamente se acomodo sus ropas con torpeza

-Deja de mirarme, h'nm- exclamó alterado con leve rubor en las mejillas al sentir aun los carmesíes ojos sobre su figura

El Uchiha por su lado se acerco hacia el Neko, viendo su rostro de cerca y de inconsciente aparto el cabello que ahora tapaba la parte izquierda de su cara para luego ver como el rubio se alejaba de el con desconfianza y su rubor había aumentado un poco

-¿Por qué escondes tus orejas?- preguntó el moreno apaciblemente en su mismo lugar dándose cuenta de que las peludas orejas se mantenían ocultadas en el dorado cabello, sus orbes no se extrañaron al ver que el rubio se comenzaba a acariciar su cola…"Vaya al parecer también tiene cola" pensó levemente al ver el mismo color rubio de una esponjada cola de gato

-A ti que te importa, h'nm- nuevamente pronuncio hostilmente al esconder la cola bajo su ropa, Itachi desvió la mirada al escuchar un molesto ruido produciéndole un dolor de cabeza, comenzó con la vista a buscar el paradero de aquella resonancia

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia una esquina de la habitación, encontrándose con el escritorio y la computadora, viendo varios papeles sobre el teclado, ligeramente comenzó a recoger las hojas de su lugar poniéndolos en orden en una carpeta, y allí estaba el molesto ruido que era proveniente de su celular, de inmediato lo tomó en sus manos y por costumbre vio la pantalla, extrañándose al ver el nombre identificado, sin pensarlo recibió la llamada al aceptarla, posando su oreja sobre el móvil

-Buenas- saludo normalmente

-¿Itachi-san donde estas?- anuncio a través de la otra línea una dulce pero acelerada voz

-¿Porque estas tan alterada?- preguntó al reconocer la voz de la joven peliazul

-Madara está sumamente agresivo y esta preguntado por ti… ¿!Donde estas!...por el amor del cielo dime que estas en la entrada…-anunció preocupada, el moreno se paralizó al escuchar lo dicho, quedando en silencio

-Itachi-san…!Itachi!- exclamo la joven al no escuchar vocablo alguno del mayor, preocupándose mas de lo que estaba

-En seguida estoy allí- pronunció al colgar el celular y comenzar a recoger todo lo posible del escritorio, el rubio por su lado miraba las alteradas acciones del moreno confundiéndolo, de un momento a otro sus orbes cielo se agrandaron ante el inesperado acto del mayor

-¿¡Qué haces, h'nm!- preguntó sobresaltado al ver al aludido que se comenzaba a quitar la camisa tranquilamente en frente suyo

-Esta es mi habitación, si te incomoda puedes mirar hacia otro lado- dijo mirando el rostro vergonzoso del Neko que luego lo cambió por uno de enojo

-Como si tuviera la culpa de estar aquí, h'nm- anuncio dándose la vuelta con rabia, comenzando a mover la cola debajo de la ropa parsimoniosamente

Rápidamente su atuendo había cambiado por otro habitual traje de seda color grisáceo, al terminar de anudarse la corbata, caminó hacía el escritorio recogiendo los materiales necesarios junto con su celular y avanzó hasta llegar nuevamente hacia el gato rubio

-Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo, solo te pido que por favor cierra bien la puerta- informó amablemente mientras se apartaba y llegaba hasta el marco de la puerta para detener sus pasos-…más tarde podemos hablar- y antes de que el otro pudiera decir palabra alguna ya había salido, dejando al rubio solo en la habitación

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo…Baka, h'nm- gritó eufórico al ver que la presencia del hombre se había ido, al pasar de los minutos bajo la cabeza con tristeza poniendo sus manos sobre su cara abatido

Después de aquello emitió un leve suspiro mirando lo tentadora que se veía el mullido colchón y sin pensarlo dio sus siguientes pasos hacia la cama para poder nuevamente acostarse, después de todo dormir en la calle no es exactamente agradable y no pensaba desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Al momento de sentir la suavidad de las sabanas, inmediatamente sus parpados comenzaron a tintinar quedándose dormido

* * *

><p>Sus pisadas bajaban velozmente las escaleras para llegar al primer piso y así poder salir lo más pronto posible de la mansión<p>

-Oh Itachi-san…buenos días, ya te vas tan pronto- saludó somnolientamente Sai al ver a su hermano mayor bajar por las escaleras apresuradamente, cuando Itachi percibió la presencia del pelinegro, lo observó apáticamente

-Ni se te ocurra entrar a mi habitación- fueron las únicas palabras gélidas del moreno antes de salir por la entrada cerrando la puerta

-¿Vaya que le pasara?- se preguntó el mismo con una gota de sudor de incomodidad en su frente y su habitual sonrisa impasible

-Y todavía preguntas- anunció su otro hermano bajando igualmente por los escalones de la segunda planta

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- dijo Sai haciendo énfasis en el 'kun' en forma de burla

-No me digas así idiota- mostró enojo en su semblante

-Pero si a ti te gustan que te digan de esa manera…Sasuke-kun- hizó una mueca graciosa ante sus palabras, asiendo una actitud parecida a las chicas que lo llaman pero de una forma cómica

-¡Callate!- exclamó Sasuke con ira mirando a Sai con el ceño fruncido-…si no quieres que te deforme la cara…- sus palabras se trabaron al ver el rostro de su hermano detenidamente-…vaya pero al parecer se me adelantaron- se dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro en forma de burla al ver el lastimado y arañado rostro del pelinegro, Sai por su parte solo se alejo del lugar tratando de no haber escuchado aquellas palabras ya que le recordaban la noche anterior y sus intentos fallidos con su mascota

-Por cierto…¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver a su hermano bien vestido con una camisa ajustada de color azul con el signo Uchiha a un lado y unos jeans con las acostumbradas cadenas a los lados

-Por si no lo sabes hay personas que tenemos una vida- anuncio al tiempo que daba los siguientes pasos hacia la cocina, sintiendo que Sai le seguía

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el pelinegro aun sin entender

-Enserio que eres imbécil- dio un respiro cargado de desgana al tener que convivir con un idiota- Voy a ir a matricularme para la universidad- explicó recibiendo una sonrisa estúpida de Sai

-¿Que harás con tu mascota?...la dejaras aquí, pobre te extrañara demasiado- menciono escuchando como Sasuke emitía un suspiro de fastidio

-Cállate, no me interesa que le suceda a ese pulgoso- mencionó caminando hacia la estancia para comenzar a preparar lo que sería su desayuno

-Bueno solo dijo como es tu mascota- dijo pero sin recibir algún reproche del menor-…en todo caso yo me iré a dormir un rato mas- anuncio Sai devolviendo sus pasos hacia su habitación saliendo primero por la puerta de la cocina

-Como si me importará, imbécil- expresó el moreno en un murmullo al darse cuenta que el mayor ya no se encontraba

* * *

><p>El motor del mercedes se había apagado indicando que ya había llegado a su destino, siendo este el estacionamiento del edificio donde trabajaba, a duras penas bajo del vehículo con los importantes papeles que tanto esperaba su pariente, dueño de tal importante empresa, sus pasos solo dieron a una dirección y esta era el despacho de Madara que seguidamente al dar los últimos pasos hacia la fina entrada de madera y poder tocar los nudillos la madera para anunciar su llegada, pero una presencia le detuvo antes de que llegara a hacer tal acto<p>

-Itachi por fin llegas…- avanzo hasta llegar hacia el moreno y mirarle detenidamente viendo las pronunciadas ojeras mucho más profundas- no dormiste bien- indico al ver su rostro aun somnoliento mostrando tristeza ante ello al darse cuenta-…al menos ¿Terminaste?- preguntó lucidamente corriéndose coquetamente algunos cabellos de su rostro

-Creo que si- anuncio Itachi sin muchos ánimos tratando de el mismo creer sus palabras

-Ok…espera un momento te anunciare con Madara- al dar aquella indicación se acerco hacia la puerta tocando esta levemente con suavidad, y sin esperar permiso la peliazul asomó la cabeza por la abertura para visualizar a su jefe

-Disculpe Señor Uchiha, pero su sobrino acaba de llegar- comunicó la joven amablemente la aparición del moreno

-¿Qué esperas?..Hazlo pasar inmediatamente…- pronuncio gélida y toscamente el mayor sentado en su asiendo giratorio, mirando de forma álgida a su secretaria, esta al momento cerró la puerta dando un suspiro, para acercarse hacia el azabache y recibiendo una mirada afligida de parte de esta

-Mucha suerte Itachi, ten cuidado- fueron las palabras de aliento de Konan llenas de ternura, como si se tratara que estuviera a punto de entrar al Seól* con un verdugo encapuchado tomándole el cuello para llevarlo directo a las sombras a presentarse ante Beelzebú*, o algo parecido

Itachi agradeció nulamente ante las palabras y dio las pisadas que serian las que indicarían que empezaría su juicio al entrar en aquel lugar. Abrió la puerta lentamente mostrando su figura al entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta finamente para observar a su familiar sentado en el elegante asiento de cuero, se estremeció muy leve al ver que el mayor dirigió su mirada hacia su aspecto de manera desafiante con ambos brazos apoyados en el escritorio, deshizo su posición para luego afilar mas sus orbes hacia Itachi

-Mi querido sobrino- anuncio broncamente con ironía -… ¿Sabes qué hora es?- preguntó comenzando a ver un accesorio sobre el mueble y comenzar a juguetear con él entre sus pálidos dedos

-Si llego puntualmente en las horas de mi trabajo…nunca he llegado tarde- anuncio el ojirojo ante la pregunta sin moverse de su lugar

-Exactamente- dijo el mayor levantándose de su asiento sin dejar de sujetar el objeto en sus manos, viendo al presente- y me imagino que tendrás el trabajo hecho- afirmó al ver los papeles sujetados por el moreno en sus manos

-Si- afirmo, Madara observó como su sobrino le ponía la carpeta sobre el escritorio-…creo que si eso es lo único que necesita de mi…con su permiso me retirare…- anuncio el moreno para darle la espalda al mayor con intención de marcharse

-No iras a ningún lado- mostro enojo en su voz al llamar al azabache, Itachi bajaba sus parpados con tedio y cerró los puños con ira, ¿Ahora que pensaba hacerle ese desgraciado? se dio la vuelta viendo nuevamente el rostro de aquel hombre

-Entonces que más se le ofrece- indicó mostrando una voz quebrada para retener el enojo

-Me parece que hoy deberás también quedarte…-anunció volviendo a sentarse en la enorme silla giratoria

-¿Qué?... no te parece suficiente lo que he hecho- reclamó el menor afilando la mirada

-No- respondió toscamente-…necesito que hoy ayudes a Pein con acomodar las entregas…e ir junto con Kisame en los camiones…- ordenó dibujando una malvada sonrisa ante la tarea

-Eso no lo hare…yo no soy de los de mantenimiento…- expresó con enojo escupiendo las palabras

-Vaya en ese caso…renuncia- informó girando la silla para mirar el paisaje de las demás edificaciones por el traslucido cristal. Se escuchó un profundo respiro de irritación y agobio de parte de Itachi

-Está bien…pero te pido un favor Tío- casi se atraganta ante esa última palabra, para el llamar a ese sujeto de manera familiar le causaba nauseas pero no podía evadir la realidad

-Creo que eso no es muy apropiado viniendo de un empleado…- indicó volviendo el asiento a su escritorio-…pero dime tal vez te lo conceda- miró nuevamente el mismo objeto dorado posado en su mano

-Lo único que pido es que le des un empleo a mi hermano Sai- pidió desviando la mirada al sentirse estúpido tener que pedir permiso a ese hombre para que le trabaja en la empresa de su propio padre

-Ja…- dio una burlesca risa ante la idea-…eso es imposible…Sai es el ser mas inservible en este mundo… ¿Que podría hacer de útil?- se pregunto mas para sí mismo con sorna

-Es tu sobrino y mi hermano no dejare que le hables de esa manera…- comunicó con rabia acercándose hacia el mayor

-Como estas tan seguro de esas palabras...- desafío aguzando la mirada-...puedes defender a un ser que se dice ser tu hermano cuando en verdad no lo es…

-Pero como sabes…- murmuro inaudible dando un paso hacia atrás, sus orbes se agrandaron ante las palabras del Uchiha, quedándose cayado y sintiendo como se dibujaba una sonrisa en la boca del mayor, ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? Solo sus padres, Sasuke y el sabían de la adopción de Sai, miró nuevamente a Madara sin tratar de no retar al mayor, eso le sería una desventaja, una de tantas que lo invadían

-De igual forma es mi pariente y también el tuyo…deberías tener más respeto ante los tuyos- mencionó volviendo a su reciente posición, Madara bajo la vista hacia el objeto más detenidamente, formando una sonrisa mas diabólica que la anterior

-jm…al parecer no sabes nada…- murmuro para sí mismo para luego levantar la mirada borrando su sonrisa-…Bien solo por ser pariente…pero no creas que le dejare un trabajo fácil- anuncio mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio y tomaba de este una pequeña agenda junto con un bolígrafo y comenzaba a trazar unos números-…dile que lo espero mañana a las nueve para que firme la solicitud- ordenó volviendo a guardar la libreta en su lugar- ya te puedes retirar…empieza ayudando a Pein- volteo la silla para esquivar la mirada llena de odio por parte del menor, antes de salir este por la puerta de su oficina

Se escuchaban los secos pasos resonando por los pasillos al alejarse del lugar, Madara dio un malévola sonrisa al ver a su sobrino tan sumiso, así era como le gustaba tenerlo, comiendo de palma de su mano metafóricamente, tan obediente e idiota, era como su marioneta, al igual que sería su próxima presa y pariente suyo, de todo siempre se saca una ventaja y vaya que iba a sacar ventaja de sus ingenuos sobrinos

Su sonrisa se borró de inminente cambiando por una expresión de enojo e irritación cuando observó el objeto que estaba aun en sus dedos, ya eran indefinidas veces que había visto ese dorado y fino accesorio en sus manos, lo apretó con furia entre sus yemas, casi deformando sus detalles

-Maldita sea… ¿Donde estas?- se preguntó con recelo y una ira contenida al levantarse de su asiento y tomar la carpeta que le había entregado su sobrino, mirándola de reojo y tirarla al basurero sin necesidad de abrirla, de todos modos no le interesaba, segundos después tomó por última vez el accesorio y dejarlo a un lado de su escritorio, siendo este un elegante collar tono dorado con exquisitos detalles plateados a los lados con unos hermosos lazos en los costados color beige, unas letras bien trazadas se marcaban en una placa de oro puro sobre el accesorio escrito un nombre en cursiva siendo muy aristocrático en la forma de la escritura, teniendo también atrás del objeto una pequeña cajita de metal de función eléctrica incluida, un collar no muy apropiado para una mujer, ni para cualquier humano, pero si exactamente para algún genero exótico y extravagante

Guio sus pisadas hacia la salida de su oficina para cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con llave para que nadie osara importunar su lugar de trabajo

* * *

><p>*<strong>Seól:<strong> Hades, infierno, sepulcro

***Beelzebú:** Lucifer, Diablo, Satanás

Vaya por fin termine este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y la próxima vez no tardare tanto, lo prometo

Ahora que lo pienso y me di cuenta, es divertido tener a Sai como un Uchiha solo me lo imagino con el Sharingan (?) pero en esta ocasión no podrá ser posible jeje

**Kurumy3:**

Jeje tienes razón escribí mal esa palabra, pero ya la corregí, te quiero dar las gracias por ser una de las lectoras que siguen mi historia eso es un gran aliento para mi, espero que te siga gustando, gracias, besos

**KamuiBronik:**

Vaya es una alegría saber que una de las de NC lea mi fic, ya lo subí allí pero al parecer no resulto como yo quería, pero me emociono mucho saber que tu lo sigues, espero saber más de ti Bronik ya que soy una de las personas que te admiran en el foro, espero que te guste la historia, cada vez se pondrá más interesante, ya veras, besos

**SuSuRo De MaRiPoSa:**

Gracias por tus lindas palabras de aliento te agradezco enormemente, besos

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan:**

Pues vaya mujer me alegra que sea de tu agrado la historia y lo del lemon ya veremos, esta próximo jeje, no te preocupes por que todavía falta mucho por leer, eso te lo aseguro, besos

**hinamor007:**

Pues Chica aquí ya está la…conti… pues no quise desilusionarte, apenas tuve la laptop mi mente se puso a trabajar para continuarlo, no quería decepcionar a mis lectoras ni a las nuevas que llegan a leer. Te darás cuenta aunque tal vez la actitud de Dei no es exactamente muy dulce como todos piensan, pero allí el Uchiha se encargara de ello ;D gracias por tus comentarios son muy alentadores, besos

Les agradezco por enésima vez las chicas que leen el fic, tanto a las que dejan reviews a como que también solo se la pasan para leer un rato a pasar el tiempo y observar mi humilde historia, perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo

Una última cosa, no sé si están interesadas en las edades de los personajes pero de igual forma se los comunicaré

Itachi: 21, Deidara: 19, Sasuke: 17, Naruto: 16, Sai: 18, Gaara: 17, Madara: 35

Los demás no importan (X3) pero si también quieren saber sus edades, pues allí me avisan

Byebye se kuidan

¡Dewa mata!

Las kiero

Agradecería un review


	11. Rastros

**Capitulo # 11 –Rastros-**

Sus pasos solo daban una única dirección y esta era la salida de aquel repugnante lugar, no era que le gustara el trabajo.

Para que mentir. Lo odiaba y demasiado...

Solo el simple hecho de saber que esa empresa perteneció a su hermano le daba nauseas y unas tremendas ganas de derrumbar todo el lugar, verlo hecho pedazos.

Vaya como lo deseaba.

Pero al menos en esos momento es el dueño de la compañía más prestigiosa del país, -un puesto que se robo con engaños- siendo una envidia, teniendo el derecho de manipular a sus empleados a su voluntad y la gran beneficio de tener un buen sueldo,y celos por parte de sus empleados y otras compañias tras esas ventajas, pero la mejor parte de todo es que su sobrino, su idiota e ingenuo sobrino se deje rebajar tan solo por sus palabras y el trabajo al cual le obliga hacer de más, todo por la maldita ilusión de ese estúpido por recuperar la detestable empresa de su padre, un sueño que jamas le dejaria cumplir ya que perderia la gran satisfacción de ver a su pariente arrastrado por el suelo gracias a sus caprichos.

Exactamente eso es los que más le agrada de su puesto y bueno solo esa es la única razón por la cual no había mandado a volar en pedazos el lugar, claro que eso lo haría en su debido momento, pero antes de aquello primero haría lo que siempre quiso y después se marcharía dejando todo completamente destruido por sus manos, sin encontrar una evidencia de ello, ni siquiera su mismísima existencia.

Arqueo una malévola sonrisa en su rostro cuando continuo avanzando por los lúcidos pasillos azulados, encontrándose con el ascensor aun lado de su trayecto, miró las puertas de forma molesta y presionó el botón sin muchos miramientos, esperando impacientemente que el aparato se elevara. Sin mucho tiempo las puertas metálicas se abrieron automáticamente, mostrando paso y la evidente manera que el lugar se encontraba desolado, algo que muy en el fondo agradecía, ya que odia tener que compartir el campo con alguna prolifera masa habitante (Persona) dio su primer paso hacia la plataforma, cuando una imperceptible voz lejana de entonación femenina le distrajo insofactamente al reconocerla asiendo que volteara para mirar el rostro de la joven acercarse con una tableta de papeles en sus manos, escuchándose los tacones de sus zapatillas chocar contra los azulejos, deteniéndose al momento de estar enfrente del moreno.

-Señor Uchiha…ya se retira- preguntó al ver que su jefe estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor.

-Si- afirmó secamente girándose perdiendo contacto visual con su secretaria- Konan mañana quiero que me entregues el informe del empleado Uchiha Itachi…- ordenó-...es importante saber si cumplió sus obligaciones- añadio para luego escuchar las palabras seguidas de la peliazul

-Si Señor…en estos momentos se encuentra con Pein-san- anunció revisando los horarios de los empleados en las hojas de la tableta- El turno con el terminaría a las seis y empezaría con Kisame-san a las siete hasta…- volteo la hoja de horarios mientras posaba su dedo índice en el papel y señalar hasta llegar al horario del hombre peliazul-…hasta las diez y media de la noche- terminó y luego ver la espalda de su jefe, bueno claro está que era una falta de respeto darle la espalda de esa manera, pero conociendo a su jefe y el trato de este con sus empleados ya era más que acostumbrado

-Bien tienes que estar pendiente de ello- volvió a ordenar mirando hacia los azulejos -Se me olvidaba, mañana vendrá un idiota por un trabajo…así que infórmame cuando venga- dijo entrando al ascensor, la presencia y la voz de la joven le detuvo antes de tocar el botón

-Señor Madara cuál es el…

-Uchiha Sai- le interrumpió de manera hostil al momento de Konan solo mirar cómo se cerraban las puertas en su cara

Se quedo cayada solo observando el lugar donde su jefe había entrado, claro que la peliazul es una persona tranquila y sin muchas palabras y ya conocía la actitud de Madara pero era demasiado para ella trabajar para un lunático como él, pero aun asì sabe que todos siempre tienen un final y algùn dìa se le terminaria el reinado del gran empresario Madara Uchiha, ese remedio de humano como ella lo identificaba porque de humano no tiene nada y si algún día lo tuvo, seguramente un demonio vino en la noche se posiciono de su cuerpo cuando estaba dormido para comerse su alma

Es verdad suena una idea descabellada, pero tal vez podría ser cierta, hay muchas posibilidades viniendo de ese hombre. Dio un sonoro suspiro y miro el reloj de su muñeca, volviendo sus pasos hacia su escritorio

-Otro Uchiha - susurro para sí misma con tristeza-…joven me compadezco de ti- se sentó en el asiento comenzando a teclear algunas palabras sobre el computador, dejando a un lado la tableta en el escritorio y continuar con su trabajo

Cuando la cámara nuevamente volvió a abrir sus puertas, ya se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio, elevó su mano hacia su rostro para mover algunos traviesos cabellos azabaches de su cara, para seguir con su camino, más de un idiota llego diciéndole hipócritamente con su falso rostro de amabilidad de el porqué se iba tan pronto, como si a ellos les importara la razón, todos eran un montón de farsantes que solo esperaban el momento para apuñalarlo por la espalda. Se despidió de forma seca e indiferente ante los individuos y siguió su trayecto hacia la entrada que estaba cubierta por unas enormes puertas de cristal, anunciando el nombre de la empresa en las afueras del edificio, visualizó con sus rojizos orbes el estacionamiento, encontrándose en la esquina a un hombre a lo lejos haciéndosele conocido, este mismo camino hacia el moreno con cautela, yendo desapercibido sin que nadie le viera, el sujeto se aproximo hasta el mayor cuando este entro al estacionamiento

-Señor Madara- le llamo estando a unos escasos pasos del árido lugar-…le tengo un informe- le anuncio un hombre de adormilados ojos mieles, no muy alto, vestido con una gabardina enorme de tono café que cubría su cuerpo. Se acerco más al Uchiha viendo que este se detuvo mirándolo tratando de comprobar su aspecto con algo de desconfianza, al confirmar su rostro volvió a dar la vuelta proporcionándole solo la vista de su espalda al individuo

-No me gusta hablar aquí afuera- comunicó siguiendo sus pasos hacia su lujoso auto a unos cuantos centímetros, seguido del mismo hombre de pelirrojo cabello ligeramente despeinado

Al estar al frente del vehículo, introdujo las llaves abriendo inmediatamente la puerta, dejando pasar adentro junto con el ojimiel y volver cerrar las puertas mirando alrededor, para seguidamente posar su vista hacia el pelirrojo

-Habla Akasuna- expresó antipáticamente-…no tengo todo el día…- se acomodo en el asiento de cuero esperando las palabras del hombre

El día no era precisamente fresco, ni cálido, ya que el calor provocaba que las paredes se volvieran sofocantes y su cuerpo sudara como si hubiera entrenado para correr en las olimpiadas para ganarse la medalla de oro. Se paseaba medio desnudo mostrando su descolorida piel campantemente por la casa como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo (en su caso sí lo era) llevaba un vaso de agua helada en sus manos mientras se tumbaba en medio de la alfombra de tapiz con las extremidades extendidas en el enorme tapete que cubría parte de la lujosa sala

Se oyó el sonoro bostezo que emitió, siendo solo escuchado por sus oídos, señal de su aburrimiento

-Vaya…creo que debo conseguirme un pasatiempo- se levantó deshaciendo su posición sentándose en la alfombra y rodear la casa con la mirada-…pero por ahora me voy a entretener con mi mascota- se dijo a si mismo poniéndose de pie y beber el liquido del recipiente de un solo trago, sintiendo un repentino dolor de cabeza por el helado del agua chocar contra su sistema nervioso, dándole un escalofrió momentáneo. Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa de la sala y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina

-Me preguntó dónde estará- mencionó con una sonrisa empezando a buscar al minino, reviso constantemente el lugar dándose cuenta que no había sospecha de estar allí- mmm…Creo que hoy también jugaremos a las escondidas- pronuncio divertidamente saliendo del lugar volviendo a la sala

-Gatito, gatito, gatito…ven aquí- vociferó por la casa subiendo las escaleras al no encontrar nada en el primer piso- vamos no te voy hacer nada- siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del baño-…bueno nada malo para mi- murmuro para sí mismo extendiendo su sonrisa, fue abriendo el cuarto y revisar toda la pieza, encontrando nada más que la ropa sucia-…Oh vamos ni que fuera un ogro- dijo azotando la puerta al salir del baño, avanzando por el mismo pasillo donde se conectaban con las habitaciones. Primeramente inspecciono la suya, aunque no hay que ser idiotas para saber que allí no se encontraba, como un iba a estar en la morada de su acosador, pues bueno díganle eso a Sai, si es que entiende

Cerró con desilusión su habitación al no encontrar nada, volteándose hacia la siguiente siendo la de su hermanito Sasuke, al tomar y tratar de girar la perilla, esta no se movió, al parecer la privacidad del menor está bien reservada solo para el

-Que desconfiado- se dijo haciendo unos gestos hacia la madera, soltó el pomo y siguió a la siguiente puerta, caminando con cuidado

Al llegar se quedo mirando la entrada de la habitación del mayor, tenía duda al entrar en el lugar, no es que le tenga obediencia a Itachi, ni mucho menos miedo, por supuesto que no, pero ya conocía la actitud del mayor y no es algo con lo que le gustaría lidiar, además ya le tenía prohibido. Se quedo mirando momentáneamente el lugar, pensando levemente sus opciones, solo encontro una elección en su mente y especulándolo bien ¿Quien iba saber que entro a su recamara? solo seria a revisar si su gatito este allí y ya, nada malo puede pasar. Giro su cabeza inspeccionando el área con cautela, de todos modos que castigo le puede dar, que más castigo que hacerle trabajar, con eso ya era suficiente. Sin seguir pensando, tomo el pomo de la puerta para girarla.

Un sonido, un suave sonido fue lo que escucho dentro de aquella habitación, dibujo una picara sonrisa abriendo la puerta rápidamente con cuidado, seguro su hermano no quería que entrara por esa razón que más podría ser, todo era porque escondió a su pelirroja mascota, para que dejara de molestarla (según él) vaya que su hermano podría llegar a ser impredecible

Al momento de entrar en la recamara encontró un cuerpo cubierto con sabanas encima de la cama, su rostro se mostro alegre casi soltando una risa por su sospecha dar en el clavo. Se acerco cautelosamente hacia la figura, escuchando que esta dormía tranquilamente ronroneando, inmediatamente se subió al colchón comenzando a elevar las sabanas descubriendo las piernas del Neko, empezando a acariciarlas con la yema de sus dedos suavemente, al instante aquella caricia empezó a subir por la piel hasta llegar a las caderas al meter las manos adentro de la ropa, acerco más el cuerpo chocando su pecho en la espalda del gato, ya empezando a sentir que su respiración se aceleraba al tan solo pensar lo que en unos momentos estaría haciendo, el cuerpo del Neko comenzó a moverse incomodo deshaciendo la posición del pelinegro, sin embargo Sai siguió sin sacar sus atrevidas manos de la ropa, la cabeza del minino salió de entre la tela mostrando su cabellera

¿Rubio?

Que raro, pudo ver un mechón rubio salir de las sabanas, vaya aquello hizo que se quedara totalmente paralizado, una era que el su mascota se tiñera el cabello o dos ese no era su Neko, algo que era totalmente evidente ya que el cabello era largo

-Una chica- murmuro cuando se separo escasamente de la figura de 'la joven', destapando su rostro, confirmando que esta aun seguía dormida-…vaya…vaya Itachi, tienes lo tuyo- se dijo observando el apacible rostro de 'la rubia'-…Bueno creo que por eso no querías que entrara…- susurro comenzando a destarpar el cuerpo de 'la chica' de las sabanas, para ir revisando cada parte de su piel y cada extremidad, dándose cuenta de algo totalmente incuestionable- mmm...me equivoque, no eres una chica- confirmo lo dicho empezando a acariciarle el pecho lentamente- creo que a mi hermano no le molestara si te tomo prestado- mencionó con libídine comenzando nuevamente a acariciarle las piernas- ya que no encuentro a mi mascota, creo que disfrutare contigo- añadió comenzando a dar sutiles caricias por la piel del joven

Empezó a sentir algo extraño por su cuerpo, como si alguien quisiese aprovecharse de él, sus instintos se lo decían, sus parpados comenzaron a tintinear, y su nariz despertó al definir un extraño olor desconocido, al igual que su consiente, abrió sus celestes ojos y lo único que pudo sentir fue un frio por su cuerpo al estar medio desnudo y aun extraño lamiendo su cuello como si fuera un vampiro, sus colmillos salieron de su boca, símbolo de su enojo, y sus garras también hicieron aparición, de un veloz movimiento se aparto de aquel sujeto levantándose de la cama y comenzar a tapar su cuerpo con algunos fragmentos de tela que estaban esparcidos en el suelo

-¡Tú, Imbécil, h'nm!- grito con ira al mirar al aparente desconocido sentado tranquilamente en el colchón en las mismas condiciones que él, al estar medio desnudo, mirándolo lascivamente y luego levantarse, acercandose hacia el rubio de manera sagaz

-...No te harè daño...veras que nos vamos a divertir- menciono Sai con lujuria al ver al rubio estando a unos cuantos centimetros

El poco espacio del lugar hacia que todo se volviera sofocante y a la vez estresante, sintiendo como el calor se agrupaba en ese vehículo

Estando consiente de no querer morir asfixiado por la poca falta de aire, abrió escasamente una pequeña abertura de la ventana de su lado, mirando los demás autos estacionados en el lugar

-Dime - indicó fríamente sin dejar de mirar el cristal

- Estos últimos días estuve merodeando cerca del parque- informó el pelirrojo a su lado comenzando a sacar algunas hojas de un sobre amarillo que escondía debajo del abrigo-…me informaron de una chica de cabello rubio que se le pasaba andando constantemente por los comercios pidiendo trabajo- empezó a hojear los papeles remisamente

-¿Una chica?- se indago el mayor en un murmullo

-La mayoría me dieron las descripciones de una chica como de diecisiete años, cabello largo rubio, vestida con un traje celeste- miró nuevamente los papeles

-¿Solamente?- preguntó con interés el pelinegro

-Si nada más…-anuncio guardando los papeles en su lugar-…no hay ningún indicio de que sea el que buscamos, ya que todos confirmaron que la joven era humana…- miró por el espejo retrovisor el aspecto levemente molesto del Uchiha

-…Tks- gruño el mayor apretando el puño con furia-…sabes el paradero de esa joven…- preguntó mirando gélidamente al ojimiel

-Zetsu está investigando sobre ello…- mencionó con un aire de cansancio mirando tranquilamente la hora por la pantalla de su celular y entregarle el sobre al Uchiha-…son algunas fotos de lo que pudimos tomar- se acomodo su abrigo guardando su móvil-…aunque no estoy seguro de que sirva de algo- añadió

- De todos modos solo notifícame de donde se encuentra esa joven- ordenó observando el sobre que se encontraba en las yemas de sus dedos

-En ese caso seguiré buscando junto con el idiota de Tobi- mencionó con tedio acomodándose algunos cabellos

-Si encuentras algo, infórmamelo de inmediato- ordenó con prepotencia-…puedes retirarte- fue haciendo un gesto con sus manos, en acción de que se retirara del auto

A los minutos aquel hombre de cabellera roja, ya se encontraba a lejos del lujoso vehículo saliendo del estacionamiento

-…Maldita sea, crees que soy idiota…-murmuro el pelinegro escupiendo las palabras con ira, sacando las imágenes del sobre manila observando estas con suma atención-…jm…haciéndote pasar por una chica - añadió indiferentemente afilando la mirada- muy astuto… - tiró las fotos con furia en los asientos traseros, cayendo estas esparcidas por el lugar-… pero vas a aparecer estúpido gato y cuando lo hagas recibirás tu castigo- fue introduciendo las llaves al auto para encender el motor y dar marca hacia la carretera

-Pero que kawaii está su cola- mencionó una enigmática chica de cabello rojizo-…Quiero uno así… ¿Donde lo conseguiste?- preguntó, recibiendo un silencio sepulcral por parte del moreno

Se maldijo mentalmente al no haber cerrado bien la puerta de la casa, ahora por ese diminuto descuido, tuvo que soportar varias miradas posadas sobre él, bueno más que las de costumbre, pero esta vez no era por su apariencia, algo que le enojaba, aunque su semblante no le aparentaba era el hecho de que vieran a ese fenómeno como si fuera un bicho exótico, le hubiera servido mejor déjalo atado en alguna banca del parque, de haberlo hecho no estaría en esos momentos con Karin preguntando y fastidiándolo más de lo común, vaya que si se vengaría de Sai en su debido momento, nunca recibe regalos por parte de él y cuando el idiota se le ocurre la 'gran' idea de darle un obsequio tiene que ser algo que para ser pura ironía es algo que detesta.

Miro de reojo a la pelirroja, observando cómo esta acariciaba sus orejas con afecto, cómo es posible que ese animal fuera tal ¿Adorable? No palabra equivocada, mejor dicho, fastidioso, si suena mejor, se quedo pensando levemente la simple posibilidad de una vez por todas la manera de deshacer su fastidioso problema de una vez

- Te lo regalo- fue lo que articulo el azabache secamente con fastidio sentándose en una banca de los corredores sin ni siquiera mirar a la ojiroja, empezando a revisar los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos. La cara de perplejidad de Karin se mostro en su rostro para después cambiarla por una de felicidad

-¿Enserio?- dijo con ilusión en sus ojos, abrazando al individuo al lado suyo con cariño, el mismo silencio se escucho por parte de Sasuke, eso significaba que era cierto

En ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco sintiéndose alegre y emocionada a la vez, jamás el Uchiha le había dado algo, de hecho casi costaba que le articulara alguna palabra referente a ella que no fuera alguna oración con respecto a las obligaciones o tareas pendientes del colegio, siempre en sus más profundos sueños quiso que Sasuke hiciera aquello de manera romántica como en sus pensamientos, bueno cierto de romántico no tenía nada, pero era un paso, al menos

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun ya verás que no lo voy a maltratar - agradeció tomando de la mano su regalo, pero este no se lo permitió ya que al momento se sentó en el suelo rápidamente como un niño pequeño, empezando a mover la cola, dando una sincera sonrisa

-Haz con él lo que te dé la gana- expresó con antipatía sacando un bolígrafo de su pantalón-…al menos ya me libre de el- murmuro para sí mismo con eje de alegría, siendo escuchado por los oídos de la joven

-¿Cómo? No te agrada- preguntó con vacilación mirando al pelinegro, sintiendo que su ánimo cayó al suelo- ¿Por eso me lo das?...- dijo casi en un balbuceo bajando la mirada

Eso era de esperarse, siempre así de frio con ella (y con todos) simplemente se lo dio porque no lo quería, solo para desacerce de el, y como siempre la ingenua de Karin era la que recibía lo que a nadie le gustaba, vaya como de costumbre siempre quedaba como la chica de último lugar, el moreno nunca se fijaría en ella, incluso apostaba que solo la veía como la mascota del grupo. Levanto la mirada nuevamente observando al pelinegro cambiando su aspecto deprimente por una sonrisa

-Bueno de todos modos lo cuidare por ti- mencionó un tanto cohibida, tenía que conseguir el amor de Sasuke a como diera lugar, eso solo era una prueba para su corazón

-Tan estúpida como siempre… ¿no Karin?- indicó un tercero en la conversación

Apareció de la nada, como siempre metiéndose donde nadie lo llamaba, causando siempre la misma reacción de la nombrada pelirroja que comenzara a irradiar furia con tan solo verlo, como de costumbre tan 'amable' cuando se refería a ella y es que tan solo ver al idiota de Suigetsu le daban unas ganas tremendas de molerlo a golpes hasta desfigurarle esa cara de tarado que tiene y borrarle esa sínica sonrisa de una vez por todas

-Es obvio, creo que tu cerebro no da para procesar que a Sasuke eso no le interesa- añadió sentándose al lado del Uchiha medio nombrado-¿verdad o me equivoco? Mi gran amigo – expresó mirando a su amigo con un tono burlón, dándole algunas palmadas a este en su hombro, más solo recibió lo mismo que siempre por parte del menor de los Uchihas, su boca bien cerrada y una gélida mirada radiando por los aires un "Cállate y aléjate de mí o te mato" claro el ojos amatistas nunca hacia caso a esas miradas, provocando siempre alguna advertencia y/o golpe de alguien, por su falta de prudencia al actuar, pero al parecer esta vez fue una excepción

-Y a todo esto donde conseguiste a ese rubio- preguntó el albino con extrañeza mirando la figura del Kitsune sentado en el suelo al lado de los pies de Karin

-No te incumbe- pronuncio secamente el moreno volviendo su mirada hacia los papeles de sus manos

-Oh vamos dime…- fue acercándose un poco-…quiero uno para divertirme - murmuro con una sonrisa levantándose de la banca y caminar hacia el rubio- pero vaya no tienes tan mal gusto - dijo tomando la barbilla del zorrito mirándolo de cerca, algo que provoco un sobresalto y una extraña furia en el cuerpo de Sasuke

-¡Suéltalo idiota!- ese fue el grito de la ojiroja hacia el albino alejándolo de un golpe, como no era esperado, fue ágilmente esquivado por el ojivioleta, levantándose al mismo tiempo del suelo

-Cada vez creo que entiendo más tu primitiva mente- dijo referentemente hacia Karin con un obvio insulto, haciendo que la joven se comenzara a encolerizar

-Que dijiste imbécil- gruño con ira

-No seas así sabes que es verdad- anuncio con sorna alejándose de la fiera pelirroja que era en esos momentos

-¡Maldito ven aquí!- grito lanzándose hacia el albino con rabia, comenzando a compartir entre ambos una pelea verbal combinada con golpes (por parte de Karin) a cada insulto que recibía

El Kitsune se mantenía observando aterrorizado el espectáculo que presenciaba esa pareja, parecían que estuvieran casados y estuvieran a punto de matarse entre ambos solo por no estar de acuerdo por como pintar la casa, el pago de las facturas o como criar a los hijos. Rápidamente el rubio se levantó caminando/corriendo hacia su dueño, abrazándolo de manera algo melosa pero temblando levemente escondiendo la miraba en el pecho del moreno, Sasuke en aquel momento al presenciar el acto del zorrito se le vino a la mente de tirarlo contra el suelo, pero al ver su rostro tan débil y su cuerpo frágil su idea se borro ante esa imagen, causándole unas ganas de abrazarlo, cosa que olimpicamente no hizo

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear- regaño esta vez un hombre de estructura alta y fornida, de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color, poniéndose en medio de los jóvenes peleoneros- es suficiente, todos los están viendo- añadió calmando el ambiente

-No es mi culpa, está loca no sabe soportar la verdad- mencionó Suigetsu tratando de escudarse-…y como se dice la verdad no peca pero incomoda- se burlo ante la frase sintiendo un golpe repentino en la cabeza

-Estúpido- grito colérica la pelirroja al tener aun el puño cerrado frente la cara del albino-…te voy a desfigurar la cara- balbuceo casi sin entenderse por la ira

-Dije que es suficiente- separo nuevamente a los jóvenes

Estos se quedaron cayados mirándose el uno al otro con odio, matándose solo con la mirada, seguido un silencio que se formo en el pequeño grupo, unos momentos el más alto se relajo dando un suspiro al ver que el ambiente se había disipado un poco, giro su mirada hacia el moreno viendo que al lado de este un lindo rubio lo acompañaba

-Creí que no te gustaban esos especímenes- mencionó dándose cuenta que el zorrito aun se mantenía aferrado a su cuerpo, de inmediato el moreno también al darse cuenta de ello aparto al rubio levantándose de su asiento dejando un tanto confundido al Kitsune

-No es mío- respondió gélidamente viendo la sonrisa alegre de su ex-mascota

-Cierto ahora es mío, Sasuke-kun me lo regalo- expresó la única chica cercándose hacia su ahora mascota

El pelinaranja se quedó meditando la situación, en silencio viendo como Karin se sentaba a un lado del Kitsune

-Pero no es que tu madre es alérgica a ellos- analizo el mayor dándose cuenta que tenía razón al ver la cara de desilusión y tristeza que expreso la joven

-¡Es cierto! mi madre no me dejara tenerlo- anuncio con angustia, mirando al moreno poniéndose de pie

Sasuke solo cerró los parpados con irritación, era claro que nunca podría deshacerse de ese pulgoso, aunque pensándolo ya no era su responsabilidad si no de la inútil de Karin, ahora que ella se encargara de ese problema, el ya no tenía madera en ese asunto

-No me interesa- dijo ásperamente doblando la hoja y guardarla en su pantalón junto con el bolígrafo

Bueno cierto ya Sasuke se lo había dado y ahora que podía hacer, de manera mecánica observo al sujeto al lado suyo

-Encárgate de el Juugo- dijo casi en suplica hacia el hombre

-Sabes que no tengo tiempo para hacerme cargo de él- le aclaro sentándose en el lugar de la pelirroja-…lo hubiera hecho con gusto pero no puedo – añadió

Nuevamente se volvió a escuchar un silencio por parte de todos, unos segundos después se escucharon unas pisadas alejándose del lugar, todos los presentes se voltearon

-No tengo ánimos de perder el tiempo- comentó el azabache al ver que varias miradas se posaban en el

-ttebayo- expresó alegremente el rubito levantándose cómicamente de la banca, para seguir a su ex-dueño

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó el albino con extrañeza ante la palabra

-Ignóralo- fue la última palabra del Uchiha avanzando por el pasillo, dejando atrás al Kitsune

Su mente ahora se sentía que tenía un peso menos encima, hasta se podía decir que mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro por la satisfacción de hacerse deshecho de ese animal. Sus pasos se detuvieron de repente y sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente, sintiendo un escalofrió por su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo una furia inexplicable, inconscientemente su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas por ese individuo dichas hace esos escasos segundos haciendo que sus manos se cerraran con ira apretando los puños, aun estando de espaldas ya se suponía como era la escena en ese momento, aun retumbando en su mente aquella frase

-Yo me quedare con el- dijo una picara voz viniendo de uno de sus amigos siendo reconocida inmediatamente por sus oídos

"Eso jamás" Se dijo mentalmente y en cosa de segundos su cuerpo se dio la vuelta mostrando una opresión en su pecho que lo quemaba, afilando la mirada hacia la persona que dio esa propuesta.

* * *

><p>Es todo espero que les gustara<p>

Bueno pues allí leí un review que me dejaron diciendo que pusiera a los Uchihas algo celosos, mmm pues bueno si hare esa idea pero de una manera distinta

Byebye se kuidan

¡Dewa mata!

Agradecería un review ^^


	12. Recuerdo rojo

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto

**Setting:** AU

**Pareja principal:** ItaDei

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12° <strong>

**Recuerdo rojo**

Acontecieron como el Uchiha se había dado la vuelta repentinamente mostrando en su rostro una de sus más frías expresiones y llevarse de repente la inminente escena de ver al joven Kitsune que se encontraba siendo manoseado por Suigetsu, acción que provoco una ira radical en su cuerpo, sin embargo no dejaría pasar tal repudiable acto y sin previo aviso tomo al rubio sin decir palabra alguna marchándose con él.

Las miradas de perplejidad de aquel grupo de amigos estaban fijas en el moreno al verlo salir llevando consigo al zorro por el pasillo, casi a rastras.

— _Jm… se puso celoso _— Mencionó ante la escena el de cabello níveo manifestando una sonrisa cuando el Uchiha le había arrebatado al animal.

Karin al escuchar aquella frase dicha por Suigetsu le provoco un inmenso vacío en su estomago, no podía ocultar la evidente reacción que tuvo Sasuke ya que ella misma lo había presenciado.

— _¿Celoso?_ —Se lo cuestiono incrédula para ella misma, con una expresión de aparente tristeza — _Sasuke-kun…_ — Murmuro para sí, mirando aquel árido pasillo.

— _Sera mejor irnos ahora, no hay nada que hacer aquí_ — La grave voz del más alto les hizo olvidar el suceso –por el momento-

Asistieron levemente tomando el camino contrario de donde se había ido el Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Había pasado muchas situaciones similares a esa, no recordaba cuales pero si las había pasado, ya tuvo un verdugo del cual se le había escapado y en ningún momento se dejo manosear por él, así que ya sabía lidiar con ese tipo de circunstancias y en ninguna de ellas se había dejado arrastrar.<p>

Odiaba a los humanos, eran todos iguales, unos interesados y manipuladores siempre buscando una manera de ser superiores a otros, se creían que si tenían una mascota exótica llamarían la atención, Tks… que manera más estúpida de pensar.

Solo eran unos monstros que los utilizaban como un material de venta que servían solo para ser expuestos a una alta sociedad, como esclavos solo por el hecho de ser comprados como si fueran animales de zoológico, le asqueaba, el simple hecho de saber sus pensamientos era motivo para querer matar a todos y a cada uno de ellos, que sufrieran y pasaran por todo lo que su especie sufría, desde alejarlos de su familia hasta ser encerrados, maltratados, la mayoría violados y luego vendidos como si no valieran nada, simplemente unos completos desechos de la humanidad.

Miro de manera agria al sujeto frente a él con odio y repugnancia, con pose égida y llena de enojo, lo empujo contra el suelo alejándolo de su cuerpo.

— _No me toques, hnm_ — Salió de sus finos labios esas escazas palabras como navajas, con la mirada fija y las cejas juntas mostro los colmillos con furia mirando al chico tirado en el suelo — _Si me vuelves a tocar juro por tu maldita vida que no saldrás vivo, imbécil _— Bufó

Con pasos sigilosos salto hacia la cama tomando la sabana que allí se posaba tirada sobre el colchón, se puso la tela sobre su cuerpo y así mismo se deslizo por la ventana abierta de la habitación.

El Uchiha algo incrédulo se puso de pie, se acerco al marco de aquella ventana por donde el minino había escapado viendo únicamente el paisaje a los lejos de las casas vecinas. Sonrió arrogante mientras cerraba la ventana y se sentaba en la cama contemplando el desorden que había quedado en la misma.

—_Vaya temperamento_ — Se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que se acostaba, cerraba los ojos sin borrar aquella curvatura de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Miraba afable las nubes pasar lentamente por el cielo, no mostraba expresión alguna solo estaba en forma reflexiva desde esa terraza de lujosos detalles y espectacular ambiente, la fresca brisa le hizo cerrar los ojos por un segundo, frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos al recordar por todo lo que había pasado.<p>

Estaba harto, tuvo muchos humanos que fueron sus dueños, desde un pequeño niñito enfermo que le fue de compañía incluso hasta la hora de su muerte, hasta de una anciana gruñona que lo vendió cuando tuvo la oportunidad cuando se había enterado que los de su especie eran animales muy comerciables así que lo desecho como a un objeto.

En su momento se llego a encariñar con cada uno de sus amos pero ninguno le mostro ese mismo afecto, únicamente recuerda a uno de ellos que pensó que también lo quería y lo apreciaba, se apego mucho a ese hombre de cabello almíbar que casi lo veía como si fuera su propio padre, le mostraba cariño y siempre fue amable con él, o eso fue lo que creía.

Su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y fue separado de sus dos hermanos cuando apenas tuvo cinco años, luego de ello fue llevado a una mansión en la pradera a ser la compañía de un niño de doce años de cabello albino, de muy mal carácter y pésimo humor, siempre se la pasaba regañando a su personal y en ocasiones le lanzaba la culpa de algún desastre que no había hecho, le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás y hacerse la víctima.

Era enfermo, su destino era estar postrado en una cama sin poder moverse, sabía que iba a morir pronto y pensaba que la manera para afrontar aquello seria hacer a los demás miserables tanto como él lo era, cuando murió sufrió en su interior la pérdida de esa vida en la mansión, era doloroso verlo allí siempre en su cama sin poder hacer nada, sabía que por dentro cargaba un gran dolor, y no lo culpaba si lo trababa mal siempre hizo lo posible por ser su amigo.

Con el tiempo ya los padres del niño ya no lo querían en ese lugar, les hacían recordar a su hijo así que fue llevado a una casa hogar, no se quejaba de estar allí, tenia lo necesario para vivir pero recibirá los maltratos continuos de los niños que lo despreciaban por ser un Neko, le tiraban piedras y lo golpeaban entre varios hasta insultarlo, fue difícil pero con el tiempo cada uno se fue marchando y termino solo.

Una de las mujeres que lo cuidaban se hizo cargo de él, lo llevo a su hogar, una humilde residencia en un pueblito cercano a la cuidad, algo sencillo y pobre pero con personas amables, la mujer pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando y con costo la veía pero era una gran persona, siempre al llegar a la casa le acariciaba las orejas, era feliz.

El aumento de impuestos llego al pueblo y con el escaso dinero que ganaba apenas le daba para comer, no fue muy agradable lo que sucedió, se lo llevo a dar un paseo y saco su juguete favorito, un estambre de vivarachos colores y se lo tiro en lo profundo de un callejón, cuando se fue por el se había dado cuenta que Anko se había marchado.

A las semanas termino deambulando por las calles buscando comida por los basureros, en una de esas entro a un restaurante con la desesperación de encontrar algo, era de noche y no había nadie, mientras estaba buscando en la nevera la luz de la cocina se prendió, se estremeció al ver a uno empleados, inmediatamente capto por escabullirse pero el sujeto le tomo del brazo y le entrego en la mano un baguete gourmet, le sonrió y le acaricio su rojizo cabello. Sin darse cuenta ese hombre ya era su nuevo dueño, lo llevo a vivir con él, lo cuido, lo alimento, cuando tenía tiempo se ponían a conversar, lo veía como a un padre.

Vivía en un departamento amueblado y lujoso, se dedicaba a únicamente hacerle compañía, todo era normal, hasta que todo se derrumbo en una ocasión, una noche su dueño había llegado tarde, se quedo despierto esperándolo, a las tres de la mañana el hombre cruzo la puerta, le sonrió pero noto algo distinto en el, expresión daba miedo y su mirada era diferente. Lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a desnudarlo, al tiempo que comenzaba a decirle cosas desagradables en el oído, intento quitárselo de encima pero no pudo no tenía tanta fuerza. Al despertar todo había terminado, le dolía el cuerpo y tenia frio, fue donde su amo para buscar calor pero este ya lo había desterrado, lo saco del departamento y le grito que no volviera porque ya no le servía de nada, Adolorido y con el alma hecha pedazos volvió a la calle donde lo había recogido…

Apretó los ojos y cerro los puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de golpear a alguien ante esos pensamientos desagradables que llegaron a su mente provocándolo chasquear la lengua, bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza mientras arrugaba y rasgaba la prenda que tenia hecha un puño en sus manos, nadie nunca mostro amor ni compasión por él, a pesar de que el si lo llego a demostrar, no odiaba a nadie pero si se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido un idiota y despreciaba a todo ser que fuera feliz, ahora entendía el dolor que había pasado aquel niño que fue su primer amo, y envidiaba que al menos si pudo recibir amor pero que no lo supiera valorar y que al final pudo escapar de su dolor con la muerte.

Para él no había ese derecho ya con los golpes que había recibido en la vida sabia que para su tipo de especie no había lugar en el mundo, solo eran utilizados para beneficio de los humanos y estaba harto de eso, ya no mas lo irían a utilizar ni a él, ni a su cuerpo, no más… solo dependía de sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Maldita sea!<em>... Esa era la única palabra que se repetía mentalmente al verse tan débil en una situación como esa, agarrado de la mano con ese molesto fenómeno.

¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió tan reverenda estupidez?!

Era un idiota, si, y el más grande, pero no podía mentir y la verdad era que no quería ver a Suigetsu poniéndole las manos encima a Naruto, no sabía la razón de ello pero simplemente no quería, ya se estaba imaginando la clase de inmundicias que pasan por la mente de ese imbécil, dejar expuesto de esa manera al rubio era exponerlo a una sentencia de violación segura, preferiría verlo en la calle que entregado a un rincón por las desmedidas barbaridades de semejante pervertido, y lo sabia porque en su familia había una cizaña igual a esa.

La falta del rose de la piel del Kitsune le hizo ver que este se había soltado de su agarre, viendo que este iba ingresando a uno de los salones vacios de la construcción, le siguió por detrás sin perderlo de vista hasta adentrarse en dicho lugar, encontrándose con el rubio mirando la ventana hacia las afueras descubriendo a lo lejos un pequeño parque. Noto en los azules ojos del zorro un leve toque de tristeza en ellos.

Se acerco a donde estos dirigían su mirada observando a lo lejano a un pequeño joven abrazado a su madre de forma cariñosa y fraternal, tal imagen le hizo voltear el rostro para apartarse de aquello, frunciendo el ceño.

Aunque fuera un joven de actitud fuerte, por dentro estaba destrozado, lo sabía, porque ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior al tener una familia rota que entendía que nunca se restauraría, sufría constantemente solo por el recuerdo, esos recuerdos los cuales prefiere dejar en el olvido.

Naruto presencio aquel vacio ambiente y al sentirse incomodo se abrazo de la espalda de su amo compartiendo su calor, Sasuke inmediatamente capto aquel cálido apretón en su cuerpo y sin esperar se lo quito de encima con algo de desagrado, mirándolo seriamente antes de tomarlo de la mano y salir de ese lugar. Naruto le miro confuso.

— _Supongo que no tengo más opción que quedarme contigo_ — Dijo casi en un murmullo lleno de irritación.

El zorrito movió la cola al haber entendido aquella frase expresándolo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se agarro del brazo del chico y le dijo su frase enérgicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ohayo~!<strong>

Llevo como desde el año pasado que no actualizo este fanfic, lo **lamento mucho**, mis disculpas...

Lo que paso es que hace mucho tiempo pensaba re-editar los capítulos pero me da daba flojera hacerlo y todavía la tengo, y es que los había hecho un chorro de largos cada uno de ellos y el solo verlos me hacia volver a guardarlos.

Con el tiempo la idea de como continuar el fanfic, se fue borrando se mi mente, me dije que no iba a renunciar y que no lo abandonaría.

Vaya mentí terriblemente...

Estaba viendo la historia y me decepciono, pues ya no pienso como cuando lo estaba haciendo al principio, ya se me olvido el final que le iba a poner, incluso hasta la trama que tenia pensada en aquel tiempo, pero como sea veré como lo continuo ;D

Bueno a las chicas bellas que han seguido mi historia y les gusto pues se lo **agradezco** enormemente, sus reviews fueron lo que mi hicieron continuar esto y tratare de no alargar mucho este fanfic para terminarlo rápido y tomaré sus ideas en cuenta para el fanfic ;3

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ por haber esperado, sin ustedes yo no estaría escribiendo**


	13. Reunidos

**ACTUALIZADO**

**• A Neko For You • **

_Bueno llevo un chorral de tiempo que no subo nada de este cap, como que me desaparezco por tiempos LOL pero hasta que porfin me decidi a continuar, estuve re-editando los caps antiguos asi que los que vean al principio del cap con **RE-EDITADO** es porque estuve trabajando en ellos, por ahora voy casi por la mitad, pero seguire hasta que termine con todos._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 • Reunidos<strong>

Sintió como unos brazos se apoderaban de su cintura, un sentimiento de agobio lo gobernó ante el tacto de un individuo tocando su cuerpo, estaba irritado, sin ganas de nada, ahora tenía que aparecer semejante idiota. De inminente alargo sus uñas en señal de defensa, acto que hizo al pelinegro soltarle inmediatamente.

— _**No seas tan agresivo**_ — Comentó el chico al notar la expresión de enojo del pelirrojo — _**No te hare nada**_ — Comunicó con simpleza a lo que el gato solo lo miro con desconfianza.

El gruñido de su estómago le alerto que tenía hambre, mostrando así una sonrisa en el rostro por parte de Sai.

— **Parece que tienes hambre, vamos te daré de comer** — Se puso de pie indicando que lo iba alimentar.

El gato inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante la propuesta, al instante en que la desconfianza irradiaba todo su ser, ya había sucedido en muchas ocasiones ese misma trampa y en todas aquellas veces había caído.

— _**No necesito nada de ti**_ — Pronuncio sus primeras palabras mostrando por fin su el timbre de su grave voz al moreno, algo que Sai no se había esperado.

— _**Hasta que por fin hablas**_ — Dijo estando todavía asombrado por la voz del chico — _**Tienes una hermosa voz**_ — Dio una sonrisa, tratando de llevar alguna conversación.

Notaba el evidente estado del gato, este se mostraba con un aura agresiva y una aptitud de defensiva en todo su cuerpo, la mirada en sus ojos expresaban en claro un profundo dolor y odio reflejados ellos. Sabía que si arremetía contra el chico este le atacaría sin dudarlo, sus acciones serian indudables ante cualquiera.

— _**Con eso no ganaras nada**_ — Se puso de pie e instintivamente se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

Dando un salto con un sutil giro de elegancia sobrepaso el barandal que allí se encontraba cuando se mantenía suspendido en el aire. Por reflejo de su cuerpo aterrizo ágilmente de pie sobre el azulejo que adornaba el suelo, dio un suspiro silencioso mientras movía agraciadamente su cabeza con un movimiento suave despeinando delicadamente sus cabellos tono rojizo.

Ya se le había olvido la experiencia de adrenalina en su cuerpo, esos leves momentos en los que su instinto podía dar a reflejar su naturaleza. Extrañaba ese sentimiento de libertad, donde ya no estaba encadenado en una prisión, donde brincar y corretear estaba en su código genético, el simple hecho de sentir las ráfagas de viento sobre su piel ya era maravilloso.

Sai en aquel momento estaba consumido por el encanto, la gracia del neko era única, sus movimientos sutiles, maniobras que ningún humano posiblemente nunca podrán llegar a realizar, simplemente aquello fue algo que sus ojos jamás en la vida habían presenciado.

Observo desde la terraza el acto del chico al caer de pie le fue sumamente atractivo y atrayente. Tomando paso hacia las escaleras dio camino hacia donde se encontraba el gato, este por su parte se encontraba en el mismo sitio en donde había aterrizado. En ese instante Sai tomo del brazo al joven momento en el cual el contario reacciono volteándolo a ver.

— _**¿Qué quieres? **_— Preguntó intangible, a lo que Sai simplemente sonrió.

— _**Eso fue sorprendente **_— El chico a su lado curveo una ceja ante las palabras, nunca le habían dicho tal cosa solo por un simple salto.

—… — No sabía que responder ante ello, lo miro secamente mientras se soltaba del agarre del Uchiha — _**No me toques **_—

Era una de las pocas veces en las que Sai mostraba un verdadero interés en algo, incluso si llegaba a pronunciar algo que fuera con sinceridad, de hecho no había parte en el cuerpo del joven que no trasmitiera más que solo sarcasmo. Sin embargo aquello último lo había cautivado, no tenia palabras para decirlo simplemente se le ocurrió lo primero que le llego a su cabeza.

A los pocos segundos distinguía como la figura del gato se estaba alejando, no quería que eso sucediera, no quería que se fuera, a lo que sin más reacciono siguiéndolo, ya muchas veces se le había escapado, ya no más.

— _**¿Quieres comer?**_ — Pregunto en un intento de llamar su atención.

— _**¿Y qué ganaras con darme de comer?**_ — Le dirigió la mirada soltando una expresión sin interés — _**¿Piensas que con eso me acostare contigo? **_— Aquella pregunta fue directa.

Pregunta por la cual dejo a Sai sin habla, no se esperaba tal reacción del chico.

— _**N-No, no pienso eso**_ —

— _**Simplemente eres como todos los demás humanos**_ — Se detuvo en seco sin dejar de mirar al moreno, al instante junto sus cejas en señal de disgusto — _**Todos ustedes deberían desaparecer**_ —

La situación había cambiado a un enfoque distinto, al minuto se sentía que en cualquier momento el gato se le tiraría encima al ver que este ya comenzaba a mostrar sus afiladas garras de sus dígitos.  
>Un aroma distinto le hizo calmarse de momento, Sai lo capto, observaba como el pelirrojo movía paulatinamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, olfateando agudamente tratando de captar el punto de aquella esencia, le era algo familiar. De momento relajo su cuerpo tratando de diferenciar algo sospechoso sin dejar de bajar la guardia.<p>

— _**Hmn**_ — Se escucho aquel sonido seguido de diferenciarse una figura caer sutilmente de pie sobre el suelo — _**Jamás hubiera imaginado el volver a verte **_—  
>Ambos presentes notaron como un rubio de cabello largo se encontraba en medio de ambos, el de ojos jade inmediatamente con una calmada expresión en su rostro identifico la apariencia del recién llegado siéndosele conocida.<p>

— _**Ni yo**_ — Contesto al verlo con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo — _**Creí que te había comprado un hombre maduro**_—

— _**Ah eso**_ — Expreso un gesto de molestia al paso que movía sus delgados dedos por su cabello corriendo una pequeña parte por detrás de su oreja — _**Me escape **_— Añadió sin interés.

Ante la conversación el moreno simplemente observaba a ambos chicos tratarse con sencillez, a lo que simplemente su confusión incremento. Ese rubio había aparecido de la nada y por ver su aspecto era el mismo que había tratado de acosar hace unas horas atrás.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se mostro en sus labios al instante recordar lo sucedido.

— _**Volviste **_— Aún con la sonrisa sobre su boca percibió la mirada del rubio —_** ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión y quieres continuar? **_—

— _**Tks**_ — Emitió con enfado — _**Aléjate de mí si sabes lo que te conviene**_ — Amenazo, cubriéndose aún más con la frazada.

— _**Pero no hare nada que tú no quieras **_—

— _**Mejor ahórrate las palabras o te arrancare la lengua**_ — Comunico en desprecio a lo que Sai simplemente emitió un sencillo suspiro cargado de rendición.

No perdía nada con intentarlo, no estaba de mas sacar provecho de uno de esa especie, nunca había estado con uno de ellos así que quería probar como seria la experiencia aunque claro la verdad que su principal objetivo era el pelirrojo, al pasar esto por su cabeza miro al chico de reojo notando que este lo miraba con fríamente cosa que le hacía pensar que tenía mucho camino que recorrer antes de tomar al gato.

Sonrió como siempre alzando una mano hasta su pecho en señal de tomar la palabra — _**¿Por qué no vamos a comer?**_ —

Ambos mininos se miraron uno al otro, desconfiando completamente del Uchiha sin embargo sus estómagos ganaban más ante su deseo de ceder ante un humano.

— _**Si intentas algo…**_ —

— _**Si lo entiendo**_ — Comunico antes de que el rubio terminara.  
>Sabía más de claro qué pasaría si pretendía algo, y por el momento no quería que su vida estuviera en riesgo, al igual que su cuerpo, calmo a los nekos indicando con aparente amabilidad donde se situaba la cocina.<p>

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Creo que ya deberías irte<strong>_ — Comentó el hombre a su lado cargando la ultima carga en el camión — _**Ya has trabajado demasiado el día de hoy **_—

—_** No puedo, todavía debo acompañarte a dejar la entrega**_ — Contesto mirando como su compañero cerraba el cajón del vehículo.

— _**Vamos **_— Comenzó a dar amistosas palmadas en el hombro del moreno — _**Yo puedo con eso solo, ese es mi trabajo después de todo, no necesito de compañía**_ — Se coloco una ordinaria gorra en su cabeza misma que llevaba impreso el eslogan de la compañía.

— _**¿Estás seguro?**_ — Miro al hombre de cabello azulado notando que este le sonría en afirmación a lo dicho.

— _**Claro**_ — Poso nuevamente su mano en el hombro de su amigo — Ya me has ayudado lo suficiente, y no te preocupes por Madara que nadie le dirá que te fuiste antes — Se encamino hacia la puerta del camión abriendo la puerta del mismo — _**Sera mejor que vayas con tus hermanos y descanses Itachi **_— Termino de decir conforme ascendía al asiento del conductor cerrando inmediatamente la puerta.

Observo como el fornido hombre daba marcha con las entregas, desapareciendo rápidamente por la carretera. Ante ello el Uchiha miro rápidamente el reloj de su muñeca averiguando la hora, dándose cuenta que había terminado cuatro horas antes de lo planeado.

Suspiro aliviado, seguro el cansancio ya se había reflejado en su cara ya que incluso Kisame lo había notado, tantos años de conocerse no era en vano, agradecía esa amistad de antaño con compartió en él en la secundaria.

Ya no había nada por hacer así que decidió dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento para una vez marcharse a descansar.

No estaba muy concentrado hacia donde se dirigían sus pasos, estaba algo distraído, hasta sus ojos le ardían por tantas horas de trabajo, el estrés estaba consumiendo su cuerpo ya que le dolía hasta cada paso que avanzaba. Al llegar al estacionamiento sin darse cuenta había chocado contra algo, o más bien con alguien.

El sujeto le miro intangible, como si el accidente nunca hubiera sucedido, Itachi por su cuenta se disculpo vagamente del hombre más este solo lo observo entrecerrando los ojos.

— _**¿Eres pariente de Madara? **_— Pregunto, ya que ese rostro se le hacía muy parecido al hombre nombrado hace segundos de sus labios.

— _**¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de él?**_ — Contesto tajante, el simple hecho de pronunciar a su tío le hacía que su sangre hirviera.  
>Aquello inmediatamente lo noto el pelirrojo, sin embargo el parecido con el Uchiha no era lo único, sino que algo en su mente le decía que lo conocía o que al menos lo había escuchado nombrar de algún lado.<p>

— _**No**_ — Cortó y siguió sus pasos.

En ese instante Itachi le miro con el rabillo del ojo marcharse, había algo extraño, ese sujeto trasmitía una aura extraña, como si se tratara de un negocio, de ser así podía ser que su tío estuviera involucrado en algo ilegal, porque si fuera el caso tendría una oportunidad para bajarlo de su pedestal. A pesar de ello dejo en el olvido el suceso, seguro el cansancio también estaba jodiendo su mente.

A penas lleno al auto encendió el motor, acelerando con rapidez dejando atrás todo trabajo que había realizado.

El ringtone comenzó a sonar llamando de inmediato su atención, tomo el aparato que se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero, reconociendo al momento por la pantalla el número registrado, no sin antes dejar de observar remisamente el automóvil rojizo de aquel moreno que había abandonado el estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos.

— _**¿Qué quieres Tobi?**_ — Contestó lo mas cortante posible — _**Que sea algo bueno no tengo tiempo que perder**_ — Camino saliendo del mismo sitio.

— _**¿Cómo supiste que era yo?**_ — Pregunto el chico de la otra línea.

— _**Porque tengo registrado tu número idiota **_— Anuncio tangente juntando las cejas en señal de disgusto.  
>Odiaba a su compañero de trabajo, era desesperante y sumamente infantil, para alguien como él era una completa molestia.<p>

—_** Je, cierto, se me olvido **_— Se escucho la risa de incomodidad del pelinegro por la línea, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza —_** ¡Ah Sasori! Te debo decir algo importante, Zetsu averiguo algo acerca de aquel chico… ¡Oh tacos!**_ — Sin esperarse el hiperactivo chico se habia distraido rapidamente con la comida.

— _**¿Qué dijiste?**_ — Se detuvo en seco ante el interés por lo dicho.

— _**Quiero dos**_— Ignorando completo la conversación siendo cautivado por un puesto de comidas mexicanas — _**¡Y una chimichanga!**_ — Grito por el auricular provocando que el de ojos marrón se enfureciera ya que lo estuviera olvidando.

— _**¡Tks! ¡Tobi, contéstame!**_ — Exclamó — _**¡Suelta esos malditos tacos y termina de explicar inútil! **_— Grito al escuchar un sonido crujiente seguido de distinguir al chico masticar.

— _**¡Eh! Lo lamento, se me olvido que estaba…**_ — Se volvió a escuchar la risa del muchacho — _**¿Qué estábamos hablando? **_—

—_** Que te parece que cuando te vea te saco el hígado por la boca con un puñetazo**_ —

— _**¡Ya recordé, ya recordé! No es necesaria la violencia**_ — Dijo ente el nerviosismo, sabía que lo que el pelirrojo decía siempre lo cumplía mas si estaba de mal humor — _**Zetsu investigo que últimamente ese chico se la pasaba durmiendo en las calles, pero que una noche desapareció…**_ — Explico intranquilamente ante la amenaza — _**Pero se dice que unas prostitutas que andaban por allí vieron que a un hombre alto de cabello negro se lo había llevado en su auto**_ —

— _**¿Averiguaron el tipo de auto?**_ — Indago volviendo a retomar sus pasos.

— _**No tengo entendido los detalles, solo se sabe eso**_ — Al notar el silencio que había emitido el hombre decidió dar una opinión ante la situación — _**Pero yo creo qu…**_ — Ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando el pelirrojo había colgado la comunicación.  
>En realidad no le interesaba lo que dijera Tobi, solo tenía interés por información de su actual trabajo.<p>

— _**Creo que todavía no es momento de reunirme con Madara **_— Dijo en murmuro conforme marcaba los números en la pantalla del móvil, mientras iba alejándose del edificio.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que sus miradas se dirigieran a la entraba ante la búsqueda del individuo. Pasaron horas desde que habían consumido alimento, no, días desde su ultimo alimento en aquella celda, ya se habían olvidado del delicioso sabor de la leche recorrer su paladar, un gusto único para su clase como si se tratase de un vampiro por la sangre, igual, solo que su delirio radicaba en varios sabores.<p>

Ambos gatos estaban satisfechos que a los pocos segundos de haberse atiburrado se trasladaron a la sala a tumbarse en el enorme sillón que allí se hallaba invitándolos para tomar una siesta, y así fue, se situaron en lados diferentes tomando la forma de bolita enroscando sus colas a sus cuerpos con las orejas gachas.

Después de aquello se escucharon el sonido metálico que indicaba que la llave había entrado de la cerradura de la puerta al instante que percibieron como alguien había entrado en la vivienda. Su agudo sentido del olfato gatuno les hizo reconocer el aroma de uno de los suyos, o algo así.

En efecto un joven de cabellos rubios alborotados había cruzado el umbral seguido de humano de ojos negros y cabello del mismo tono. Distinguieron que inmediatamente el moreno los observaba con una expresión de incertidumbre, estéticamente el joven era apuesto sin embargo desprendía un aire que les hacía pensar que su actitud era lo contario.

El chico había dejado las llaves al lado una mesa junto al televisor de la estancia, dio un agrio suspiro mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabeza acomodándose levemente el cabello.

— _**Maldito Sai**_ — Musito fastidiado conforme iba subiendo las escaleras.  
>Llegando a sí mismo a la habitación del susodicho. Abrió la puerta de golpe captando la imagen de un Sai sentado frente a un pequeño mueble de escritorio donde se encontraba su cuaderno de dibujo, con un simple lápiz en sus manos iba garabateando líneas de diferentes grosores creando un boceto con forme pasaba el grafito del lápiz por la hoja, se rompió si hilo de concentración al escuchar la voz de su hermano replicarle cuando había entrado en su habitación.<p>

—_** Trajiste otro, ¿Acaso no aprendes? **_— Su mirada se mantenía fría observando la figura de su hermano sentado en el mismo sitio.

— _**¿Otro?**_ — Se dijo a si para sí, dejando a un lado el instrumento con el cual dibujaba — _**¿No te entiendo mi querido hermano?**_ — Se puso de pie, notando que la mirada del menor irradiaba puro odio, sabía que detestaba que hiciera eso, pero amaba hacerlo, era divertido, pero en esta ocasión no entendía a que se refería Sasuke.

—_** Lo sabes muy bien, al animal que esta echado en nuestro sofá**_ —  
>El de piel albina comenzó hacer memoria, en realidad las palabras de su hermano no tenían lógica, el único animal era aquel pelirrojo, pero Sasuke ya lo había dicho a menos que…<p>

— _**Te refieres al rubio **_— Coloco su mano sobre su hombro con un intento de causar presión en el área, tenia rato de estar dibujando y estaba entumecido — _**Yo no lo traje**_ — Guardo un momento de silencio mientras estiraba su brazo — _**Fue Itachi **_—

—_** ¿Itachi?**_ — Cuestiono ante las últimas palabras —_** Sea quien sea quien lo haya traído es uno de esos fenómenos **_— Sai le miro incrédulo, estaba seguro de que no era así, ¿O sí?

La duda consumía su mente y sin pensarlo salió de su habitación, bajando los escalones hacia el primer piso, encontrándose con los tres chicos reunidos en la sala. En dudablemente su hermano no mentía el rubio de larga cabellera mostraba sus orejas sobre su cabeza, orejas que antes no habia podido apreciar del todo, aunque si sabia que allí estaban. Sin embargo hasta el momento muchas cosas tomaban sentido, cosas que antes no le habia puesto atención, al igual que la conversación de horas atrás que tuvo su neko con ese otro gato.

Aquello no explicaba más que ese chico no era más que otro de los nekos que estaban encerrados en aquella celda, que por coincidencia había estado en mismo lugar que el pelirrojo.

Pero ya no le importaba, si fuera que el mismo Itachi lo había comprado, lo único que lo hacía feliz era que no era el único con ese tipo de gustos, sonrió al verlos a todos allí, donde el Kitsune se mantenía entretenido con la alfombra mientras los otros dos permanecían todavía acurrucados en el sillón.

—_** Deshazte de él **_— Llego a sus oídos la reconocible voz de Sasuke cuando terminaba de llegar a la pieza.

— _**Te dije que yo no lo traje**_ —

—_** No me interesa quien lo haya hecho, no lo quiero aquí **_—

— _**Si tanto les molesta porque no me lo dicen en la cara **_— Manifestó captando la conversación — _**No requiero nada de ustedes estúpidos humanos, puedo sobrevivir solo en donde estaba, hnm**_ — Ante ello se levanto del mueble, sintiendo las miradas de ambos Uchiha sobre él, sabía que lo observaban con desprecio -a menos uno de ellos- sin embargo les hizo caso omiso.

Tomo camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, de hecho desde un principio no sabía ni porque rayos estaba en ese lugar. Antes de llegar a la entrada esta se abrió de improviso dejando pasar el helado viento del comienzo de una congelada noche seguido de mostrarse la figura del último miembro de los Uchiha entrar por la misma cerrándola en el proceso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>H<strong>__asta que por fin subo este cap, me llego la inspiración asi que inmediatamente terminado lo subi._

_Lamento cualquier error pero como solo yo lo reviso entonces hay detallitos que talvez me pasen desapercibidos._  
><em>He de decir que me gusto mucho escribir la parte de Tobi, a menos a mi me aprecio divertida cuando la escribi.<em>

_Un agradecimiento enorme a las personanitas que vienen a leer mi fic_

_Espero que les gustara este capitulo, acepto ideas para agregar en los próximos caps._


	14. ¿Yo, Trabajar?

**Capítulo 14**

La mirada de los presentes se había centrado en la figura del recién llegado, mismo que cargaba una expresión de cansancio que era trasmitida por todo su cuerpo, no tenia ánimos de hablar pero parecía que la situación requería que lo hiciera.

El primero en abrir la boca fue el Uchiha menor, comenzando a reprochar un tema que sabía que pronto debían discutir, ante las alteradas expresiones de su hermano se quedo callado escuchando como este terminaba, seguido de Sai que continuo con algunas insinuaciones.

Los tres mitad animales observaban inquietamente cada uno a su respectivo amo, sin embargo el rubio de cabello largo no soporto mas y había soltado la palabra, gruño por lo bajo reclamando explicaciones, explicaciones que luego él mismo se encargaría de darle detalles, pero más tarde.

Después de todo aquello había silenciado el desorden que había sido provocado en esos momentos por la mayoría, suspiro soltado un sonoro sonido de agotamiento luego de afilar sus carmines ojos en un aire de autoridad, poniendo todo en orden.

La situación no estaba para argumentarla en ese momento, porque mentalmente ni físicamente estaba preparado.

Su espalda fue lo único que observaban conforme los pasos de Itachi avanzaban por el lugar empezando a soltar las ordenes de a una, estando consiente de la hora que era, distinguiendo como estaban las circunstancias los gatos no podían quedarse en medio de la sala, no iba a permitirlo, la noche anterior el chico rubio de Sasuke había provocado un desastre por todos lados, no quería que volviera a suceder.

Mando a sus hermanos a que durmieran en una misma habitación y poder así acceder a que la sobrante se quedaran el resto de los mininos, no había de que preocuparse en ello, todos eran de la misma clase.

No obstante el primero en protestar fue Sasuke, y no le extrañaba, ya lo veía venir. No quería discutir con el menor de sus hermanos, así que guardo silencio y siguió en su camino hacia las escaleras, ante su poco interés el azabache chaqueo la lengua molesto, al saber que no le ponía atención pero al rato había aceptado la petición, a regañadientes pero lo hizo. Sai por su parte había accedido sin problemas.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco al llegar a la cumbre de las escaleras, su silencio en ese instante fue efímero pero pesado, cerró los ojos en un sentimiento de lamento.

— _**Sai**_ — Pronuncio con malestar ante las palabras que debía decir — _**Mañana empezaras a trabajar para Madara**_— Abrió los ojos, volviendo a retomar sus pasos yéndose rumbo directo a su habitación, su mirada no podía ser vista pero esta emitía una amarga angustia ante lo que sabía que debía pasar su hermano.

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando cada joven había tomado lugar en su correspondiente habitación, Sasuke le ordeno a Sai que se fueran en su habitación ya que no iba a permitir que Naruto se quedara en ella, sabía perfectamente que muchas de sus cosas serian estropeadas al día siguiente por su culpa; inmediatamente mando a Sai que durmiera en un futon en el piso, jamás iba dejar compartir su cama y mucho menos que estuviera a su lado, antes recibiría unas merecidas patadas que estaba dichoso a propinarle.

En la habitación continua los jóvenes gatunos permanecían atentos, no sabían que podían esperar, estaban en un lugar desconocido, todos.  
>Efímeramente notaron como Naruto se había adueñado de la cama de Sai, comenzando a ronronear, extrañamente estaba dormido.<p>

No había mucho que hacer Gaara se había acomodado en la mullida alfombra que se encontraba en medio del cuarto mientras que Deidara simplemente se había situado al filo de la ventana, sentado mirando por la misma el claro anochecer.

Ambos gatos despiertos comenzaron hacer conversación entre ellos, el sueño no los había tocado, anteriormente habían tomado una siesta además de que sus genes les impide dormir enteramente por las noches.

— _**¿Estuviste con él?**_ — Pregunto el gato ojos jade a su lado mirando al rubio algo contrariado, en cierto modo no le sorprendía.

— _**No, ese maldito pervertido se metió en donde estaba durmiendo**_ — Chasqueo la lengua al recordar lo pasado de esa mañana.

— _**Entonces ha de ser un habito suyo**_ — Exclamó afilando la mirada al recordar que ese mismo día le había hecho lo mismo.

— _**También te paso lo mismo**_ — Sin apartar sus celestes ojos de la ventana había apretado los puños — _**¡Geez!, Todos los humanos son iguales, hnm**_ — Escupió las palabras con rabia.

Era cierto, no podía dejar de lado ese odio hacia los humanos. Percibió como el pelirrojo le seguía, teniendo el mismo sentimiento.

No era que se llevaran bien, al contario en la celda en la cual habían estado no se soportaban, constantemente discutían por cualquier cosa al punto de agarrarse de mordiscos por la comida, pero era lógico en un lugar donde solo te dan de comer dos veces cada semana era de tener que sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Aunque ya no estaban en esa situación, todo había cambiado hasta se podría decir que le caía bien.

Las horas siguieron avanzando y ambos jóvenes seguían en su misma posición, hasta que el sonido de algo gruñendo les hizo desviar la mirada hacia el punto de aquella resonancia, captaron como el sonido era proveniente del zorro aún dormido en la cama.

Deidara cerró los ojos un momento, acomodándose algunos cabellos que le estorbaban en su cuello.

—**¿Nunca te has preguntado acerca de ese zorro?**— Pregunto volviendo a centrar su vista en el nombrado.

— _**¿A qué te refieres?**_ — Le miro confuso ante la interrogación.

— **Escuche de Hidan que Naruto es una especie que nunca se ha visto, hmn** — Dio una pausa antes de continuar — **¿Algunas vez lo has oído hablar?.**

Sus ojos se dirigieron al pelirrojo, mismo que se mantenía inexpresivo ante la situación, que al rato relajo su cuerpo antes de querer responder.

— _**No**_ — Fue su seca contestación.

El rubio dio un bufido —_**Entonces tiene sentido por la cual nunca lo compraron,**_— Volvió a ponerle atención al nítido vidrio, perdiéndose entre el ensombrecida atmósfera — _**Bueno hasta ahora.**_

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que se volvieron sumamente callados, haciendo que ambos felinos se perdieran en sus pensamientos.

— _**Creo que debe tener alguna razón para no hacerlo**_ — Tomo la palabra el de cabellos rojos, rompiendo el hilo mudo del ambiente — _**Algo le detiene**_ —

— _**¿Qué?**_ — Le observo incrédulo, tomándolo por desconcierto aquellas palabras.

— _**Olvídalo**_ — Volteo la mirada, entrecerrando sus parpados en una mirada reflexiva, al tiempo decido que ya era momento de dejar la conversación, después de todo no estaban llegando a ningún lado. Se acurruco en la alfombra enrollando la cola a su cuerpo, dispuesto a caer en el sueño.

El minino mayor seguía en su misma posición, no tenía sueño, además no confiaba en que podía pasar si accedía en hacerlo, permaneció despierto contemplado el cielo, ya había olvidado la última vez que había visto una noche tan hermosa, ya que todas hasta ese día habían sido amargas.

* * *

><p>Su áspera lengua se encontraba lamiendo sus manos, seguido de pasarla por su cabeza y volver de nuevo a lamer su mano. Su rubio cabello alborotado se humedecía a cada vez que pasaba su mano por la zona, bajando algunos cabellos de su lugar, pronto sus largas orejas se habían levantado al escuchar la voz de su amo descender volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, se puso de pie de un brinco al verlo llegar a la estancia, se aproximo casi corriendo al joven que como siempre al verlo le sonreía con aquella radiante sonrisa.<p>

El gruñido de molestia que emitió Sasuke no se dio a esperar, estando arreglado tomó sus cosas, debía reunirse con sus amigos para estar preparados para antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida. Pronto la presencia de Naruto estaba tras suyo, siguiéndole como siempre, sin embargo le aparto, esta vez no podía dejar que le persiguiera.

Si no hubiera sido porque Itachi apareció encargándose de Naruto fue que pudo salir, no había sido gran cosa pero estaba agradecido con su hermano por el favor, pero claro nunca se lo diría.

Las pisadas de alguien más bajando por las escaleras le hizo girar hasta el lugar, Sai había descendido con un traje de oficina, aunque para el albino era incomodo debía usarlo aunque no quisiese, era un requisito para ver a su tío. Las miradas de los gatos que habían estado desde la mañana en la estancia principal presenciaban cada detalle que sucedía en la casa, simplemente siendo expectantes.

Las palabras de Itachi era lo único que sus gatunos oídos ponían atención al escuchar que podían desayunar lo que quisiesen dando después el resto de las indicaciones. Asintieron obedeciendo al humano, por esa ocasión.

Pronto la presencia de los Uchiha había desaparecido de la casa, solo habían quedado los gatos al mando, estaban profundamente aliviados, podían hacer cualquier cosa a libertad, como dormir –al menos en el caso de Deidara-

* * *

><p>La presión en su pecho era inevitable, estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban frio al igual que su cuerpo, pronto debía cruzar esa puerta y verse cara a cara con el hombre que le ha hecho la vida imposible a su hermano, rogaba a todos los santos existentes que no fuera su caso. Sabía perfectamente que Madara era un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos, de todos los humanos existentes Madara era el que le daba pavor.<p>

Trago grueso al escuchar como la voz de la secretaria del Uchiha le había pedido que entrara a la oficina de su jefe, amablemente le había abierto la puerta dándole paso al lugar.

Sus pasos se volvieron pesados a cada vez que avanzaba, si no fuera porque su cuerpo es escaso de color y no se notaba pero seguro si no fuera ese caso estaría realmente pálido.

La larga melena del hombre estaba cubriéndole el rostro casi por completo a ser porque el mayor permanecía con la cabeza gacha mientras que concentraba su atención en unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

— **Siéntate** — Ordeno, sin apartar la vista de las hojas, a lo que Sai había obedecido automáticamente.

Un corto tiempo trascurrió antes de que el Uchiha apartara aquellas hojas y cerrar los ojos con pesadez, al rato relajo sus facciones para ponerle atención al joven que permanecía sentado frente a él.

— _**Itachi me pidió que te diera trabajo, de no ser porque casi me suplico que lo hiciera**_ — Hablo tranquilamente — _**Ya tenemos mucho personal pero tengo un campo exclusivo para ti.**_

Miro a su aparente familiar, dando una sutil sonrisa luego de entrelazar sus dedos, posando sobre ellos su barbilla —_**Requiero de alguien que esté pendiente de mis asuntos…**_ — Sonriendo con la mirada dio una tortuosa pausa antes de continuar — _**así que desde este momento serás mi asistente.**_

Sai permaneció callado, por dentro presentía que su hermano lo había metido en un abrigo de once varas, no iba a ser fácil, algo le decía que Madara lo iba hacer sufrir.

Acepto entendiendo lo dicho por parte de su ahora jefe, se mantenía firme mientras que algunas gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente, incomodo.

Madara se había puesto de pie a lo que Sai se estremeció momentáneamente pero sin cambiar su inexpresiva expresión en su rostro.

—_**Tengo que ir a una junta**_ — Menciono sin siquiera mirar a su nuevo empleado — _**Mi secretaria te explicará que harás de ahora en adelante**_ — Acomodo su saco mientras aquellas ordenes salían de su boca.

Tomó entre sus cosas una carpeta que debía llevar a dicha reunión mientras se acercaba hacia la salida de su oficina.

— _**Espero que no me falles o tu ineptitud se verá afectada en el trabajo de tu hermano**_— Salió del lugar para luego recibir su maletín de cuero que había sido entregado por la misma Konan.

El mayor Uchiha se alejo y con ello su cuerpo se había relajado, ese hombre le provocaba escalofríos, pronto la presencia de la chica de cabello azulado había aparecido en el lugar, con una sonrisa llamo la atención del joven que cambio su expresión por la misma que siempre lo caracterizaba.

— _**Así que eres el hermano de Itachi**_— Menciono amable la mujer — _**Bienvenido a la compañía. Yo soy Konan la secretaria de Uchiha Madara**_ — Termino, acercándose al pariente de la misma familia que su amigo.

— _**Mi tío tiene buenos gustos, eres muy atractiva ya veo porque todas visten de esa forma**_ — Sonrió como usualmente lo hace ante el atrevido comentario.

— _**Por favor absténgase de ese tipo de comentarios o podrían ocasionarle problemas innecesarios**_ — Dijo lo más cordial posible, algo le decía que ese muchacho no era igual que Itachi.

Astutamente desvió el tema sacando de entre una papeleta unas cuantas hojas de las cuales le entrego al joven Uchiha.

— _**Madara es un hombre muy exigente, siempre quiere las cosas como él quiere en el momento que desea… así que deberás obedecer cualquier cosa que te ordene**_ — Cerro los ojos después de dar una ligera pausa para luego continuar — _**Como el asistente de Madara ahora es tu trabajo ser responsable de todos sus asuntos de las reuniones, citas, juntas y tener pendiente la agenda del jefe e informarle lo que debe hacer durante el día. Si te pide que debes ir a su casa y buscarle un atuendo apropiado deberás hacerlo**_ — Explico conforme notaba el rostro incrédulo del Uchiha.

— _**Además de que deberás estar con él casi todo el día, acompañándolo**_ —

— _**Eso quiere decir que no tendré tiempo**_ — Replico al escuchar todas aquellas indicaciones que no le eran agradables — _**Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo desperdiciar mi vida en ese hombre**_ —

— _**No te preocupes, eso será durante tus horas de trabajo además de que una parte también me toca a mí, como su secretaria mi deber es organizar las citas y reuniones, tu lo que debes es acordarle y hacer que asista**_— Sonrió tratando de animar al de ojos ennegrecidos.

Un suspiro desganado salió de sus labios, parecía mal trabajo y tenia mucho que pensar a lo poco que conoce a ese hombre podía apostar que tiene planes para hacerlo sufrir.

Entre las hojas en sus manos tenía toda la agenda ya organizada que anteriormente le había hecho Konan de esa semana para empezar a hacerle un trabajo fácil, después de ello el resto le tocaba a él.

Y así comenzó su vida como el asistente personal de su propio tío. Sabía que iba hacer un trabajo pesado.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>B<strong>ueno este cap las cosas suceden muy rápido pero he dado cuenta que a como va esta muy lento, para los caps que lleva pues no he avanzado mucho que digamos a lo que se refiere a la trama -risa incomoda- pero bueno empezare a ponerle mas sabor y algo picante cofcoflemoncofcof en alguno de los próximos caps como para no dejarlas deseando x3 digamen de cual pareja quieren algo picante y me esforzare por escribirles algo decente._

_Lamento mucho mi lentitud, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo y estoy enganchada en él._

_Y... aprovechando la publicidad es un fic del Anime de Karneval un GareNaiKaro, seh un trió, un extraño y sensual trió -o algo así- xD si gustan leer mi alocado fic lleno de pasión y rivalidad visitalo, aquí les dejo la información._

**_Enemigos íntimos  
><em>**

**A**nime: _Karneval_

**P**areja: _Gareki x Nai, Karoku x Nai_

**S**etting: _AU_

**R**ating: _T_**_  
><em>**

**L**ink: _ : s/10076200/1/Enemigos-Íntimos_  
>O simplemente entren a mi perfil y lo buscan ;D<p>

_Bueno es todo, muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews, espero que les guste y prometo actualizar mas a menudo._


End file.
